


Storm & Hale

by FrankieForPrimeMinister



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also Glitter, Cardigan Teasing, Childhood Friends, Gratuitous Fandom References, Multi, Nerd Bonding, Shitty Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieForPrimeMinister/pseuds/FrankieForPrimeMinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei Tempest had just finished a hunt when she stumbled across her two old friends, the Winchesters. The trio go undercover, posing as your average family to investigate the strange happenings in a little town called Beacon Hills, where everything is not as it seems.<br/>Season 3A Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not A Damn Mini Skirt

Lorelei Tempest was your average, run of the mill twenty-two year old. She had a nice, eco-friendly car, a decent-sized group of friends and a nice, steady job. 

Or at least that's what she liked to think her life would be like, if she wasn’t a Tempest. 

In reality, she was a twenty-two year old with an ozone polluting, 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental, a slowly diminishing pack of colleagues and a deadly job. But that's what happens when you're a hunter.

Lorelei had just finished a job that had involved a runaway Jesus freak, possessed by a demon in Detroit, when she decided to buy a new bunch of fake ID's. She might be twenty-two, but she looked like a seventeen year old. It did come in handy sometimes when she was trying to get things out of kids, but it meant that the feds gave her a hard time when   
she claimed to be a twenty-four year old Homeland Security agent. So, yes, she thought, definitely need more ID's.

Driving down to her usual meeting place in Iowa, she noticed a flashing sign for a 24-hour motel, called 'Brinsmead Lodge'. She knew she really shouldn't, but, she was tired. Didn't all those annoying adverts on television warn you against driving whilst tired? She thought about it for a little while, then pulled into the motel lot, parking next to a familiar looking, 1967 Chevy Impala. Smiling, she grabbed her duffle bag and hopped out of her car, patting her baby on the way past.

Walking over to the room closest to the Impala, she knocked on the door, waiting to be doused in Holy water. She stood there for about a minute before turning to face the sky. She didn't know why, but she had this thing for stars. She was so mesmerised that she didn't hear the door open, or see a tall, dark shadow slowly creep out.

"Lorelei?" A vaguely tired voice asked from behind.

After catching her breath from the fright he had caused her, Lorelei looked up and smiled at the 6'2, something-rather pounds of Winchester standing behind her.

"Long time, no see, kid." Dean drawled. "What brings you to my humble abode?”

This was how it always was between them. Dean cracking jokes about Lorelei's young looks and Lorelei responding with quips about Dean's obsessive nature towards his car. Lorelei guessed they were friends, or at least very, very high ranking acquaintances. Dean and his brother, Sam, would call her to help them exorcise a gas station attendant; Lorelei would call them to help her track down a rouge demon.

"Can I come in jackass, or not?" Lorelei had to admit though; Dean was a real ass sometimes.

Dean stepped back to let her through and wandered over to a chair near the table, cracking open a beer. Lorelei was trudging around the corner to the lounge room, when the bedroom door opened, revealing a very tired-looking Sam Winchester.

"Hey Dean, who was at the d-," Sam had started speaking, but stopped, realising that it wasn't Dean sprawled out across the couch, peering over the arm rest at him. Blushing slightly, Sam turned around to go back into the room, presumably to get the laptop that was usually attached to his hip, but not before Dean walked back into the room. 

"Sammy should sit his ass down, because he could probably use some separation from his laptop". Dean said. Lorelei was having a hard time not laughing her arse off at the comment but kept her face as straight as humanly possible. Mumbling something about arsenic and apple pie, Sam left the room to get his laptop. When Sam entered again he seemed to have grown a layer of plaid as well as getting his laptop. Lorelei realised they were waiting to for her to state her business.

"So...." Lorelei started, not really knowing what she was supposed to say.

"What brings you to Iowa, Lorelei? Are you hunting something?" Sam asked, apparently over being angry at Dean.

"I was actually just heading down to Mark Patterson's office. Most of my ID's say I'm meant to be twenty-four and seriously, I barely look my actual age, so I'm having him make me a new set." Lorelei stated, sounding as normal as she could with her bizarre accent.

"Oh, well, we were actually about to head out on a case that we've been meaning to look into for a while. If you're not busy, did you want to tag along?" Dean asked.  
Slipping into the official hunter mode that had been drilled into her since she was little, she sat up a tad straighter and her hand went to the pocket knife in her bag.

"Depends," Lorelei started, "where bout’s is it? I still have that thing about Montana."

Sam smiled and opened his laptop. "Beacon Hills, California."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn't long before they had delved into the 'Official' reports about Beacon Hills. A lot of it was weird but explainable, but as they got down the list it started getting worse and worse.

"Several animal attacks within the past year and a half, a few mass murders, several missing people and quite a few unexplained deaths." Sam read out, "Something is defiantly going on, but guys, animal attacks? Piece that together with the missing liver from the cemetery and the fact that most of the events happened around full moons and it practically screams werewolf."

"Maybe," Lorelei replied, taking the laptop from him, "but look at how many things are linked to this school. Seriously, if we have to deal with a bunch of pups, I will buy a flock of ducks and you guys know how I feel about those little bastards."

"Well kid, I guess that there is only one w-" His explanation was suddenly cut off. "Wait, look at this." Dean said, turning around the laptop he had grabbed from Lorelei. "Why does the name 'Chris Argent' sound so familiar?"

Lorelei leant in to look at the computer screen, reading an article about a mass murderer. She knew that name. Argent. She thought that was French for..."SILVER!" Exclaimed Lorelei, getting weird looks from Dean. "Argent means silver in French! The Argent family are famous werewolf hunters!"

Realisation dawning on his face, Sam turned and opened his satchel, pulled out an address book and walked out of the room. Lorelei could hear him talking into his phone. He reappeared five minutes later, holding what looked like some type of paperwork.

"Well, Lorelei," Sam started with a rarely seen grin on his face, "it looks like you're going back to school."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lorelei was not easily scared. She'd faced vampires, wendingos, demons and angel's without screaming, but the idea of going back to school terrified her.

Lorelei had finally gotten out of the shower and began mixing and matching an outfit from the stockpile of clothes that they had bought from 'Macy's' yesterday. Sam and Lorelei had agreed that this was going to be a long job, so they decided they would need a big cover.

They were to be Sam, Dean & Lorelei Durmont. They were siblings whose father had recently died in a car crash. They rented a small loft in an industrial area, with a good view of brick walls and all agreed that "The Lion King" was one of the most heart-wrenching movies that they had ever seen. Sam and Dean worked from home and Lorelei was a new student at Beacon Hills High School. Originally from Sana-Fey, New Mexico but a change of scenery was needed. 

Almost all completely false. Except for "The Lion King". That one was true.

Sam had spent the day down at the school enrolling Lorelei. He had just finished all the forms, when a pretty little red-head walked in. Lorelei had barely noticed the girl, but when she looked up again she saw that the red-heads eyes were on Sam. He had yet to notice her and was still signing a form about computer usage, when Lorelei stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey Sammy, I think you have an admirer." Lorelei whispered in his ear.

Sam finally looked up and smiled at the pretty red head, causing her, the red head, not Lorelei, to blush and walk away.

Lorelei was finally enrolled by two o'clock. The vulture-like woman behind the desk printed out Lorelei's timetable and told her to be there by 8:50am, ready to learn.

Pfft. Whatever, Lorelei thought, inspecting her timetable. English, math, chemistry, gym and several other mundane subjects that she thought she left behind years ago, like, eww, Economics. Thanking the woman, Lorelei and Sam walked out of the office, catching quite a few eyes on the way. Seriously, if you saw a 6'4 hunk, walking side by side with a mysterious raven-haired girl, you would probably turn and look too, Lorelei thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was the day, Lorelei thought, the day she went back to that devilish hell that people called school. She hopped into the shower to clear her mind, but of course, it didn't work. Her thoughts were racing. She was twenty-two for Christ's sake; she should be teaching students not pretending to be one. 

Quickly drying off, she stood in front of the mirror wrapped in her towel, inspecting herself. With long, raven black hair, a fairly decent balance of curves and bone, porcelain skin and a weird genetic fluke that had given her purplish coloured eyes, she knew she was pretty. 

Walking back to her room, still in a towel, she started picking out an outfit. She had to make sure her tattoos didn't show, in case someone recognised them, so she threw back the top she was going to wear, desperately searching for a replacement. Finally finding a suitable top, she pulled it on with the rest of her clothes and walked out to the lounge room to look for the bag of make-up and hair care products that she had picked up yesterday. Locating the bag she had been looking for, she turned to walk to her room when a voice called out.

"You are meant to be going to school, not working in a red light district." Dean called out from his door frame.

"Did-," Lorelei paused, turning to look him in the eye. "Did you just call me a whore?"

"Well, I didn’t actually call you a whore, but I defiantly implied it kid." Dean replied smirking. "Seriously, you're wearing a mini-skirt and one of the most ridiculous tops I've ever seen."

"IT'S NOT A MINI SKIRT!" Lorelei yelled, "And you would know all about red light districts, wouldn't you?"

With that, Lorelei turned and walked into her room, inspecting her outfit again. It wasn't a mini skirt. Or was it? It came to about just above mid-thigh. No, Lorelei thought, it's defiantly not a mini skirt, but she added some stockings just in case. 

Finally getting into the bathroom, she started on her make-up. Wow, Lorelei thought, it had been a long time since she'd dressed up. Most of the time she wore jeans and character tees, hair in a ponytail and eye-liner at the most, but, as she stepped back, she saw that she looked like, well, a girl. Her inky-hair, hung freely over her shoulders and her face, instead of covered in smudges of dirt, was lightly coated in foundation. She wore a cute blouse, her not-mini skirt and a pair of glossy black pumps. 

Damn, Lorelei thought, she looked good.

Walking out of her room with a bounce in her step, she grabbed her bag and threw in a few notebooks and pens. Oh, also her throwing knives. Couldn't forget the knives.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You look fine Lorelei," Sam repeated as she dabbed on lip gloss. 

Sam had offered to drive her to school since he had to go speak with Chris Argent anyway. Pulling into the parking lot she saw more than a few eyes turn to look. It was a smoking car, sure, but Lorelei was almost certain that she and Sammy were the reason people continued to look. 

"Calm down, Storm," Sam said quietly using her pet name.

"I'm perfectly calm, Sam," she squeaked.

Sam gave her a look as she got out of the car as graciously as she could. Walking around to his side of the car as straight and poised as she could, she bent down, pecked him on the cheek and thanked him for the ride.

Turning around she caught sight of the red head staring, putting her head up high, she started walking into what was probably one of the weirdest day of her life. And that was saying something.

Walking down the hall, eyes following her, she got to her locker and started to lessen the load that was her hand bag. Putting her last book away she shut her to reveal the red head standing in front of her.

"Jesus Christ!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"No, unfortunately it's just me," The red head began. Glancing up Lorelei saw that nearly all eyes were on them, “Nice shoes by the way, he's one of my favourites."

Obviously, Lorelei thought, this girl was the queen bee. Realising that she was being evaluated, Lorelei responded, trying to sound as 'I could probably by an island without maxing out my card'. 

"Thanks. I got them on my trip to Paris last year. And your bag, by the way, I’d kill for it," There Lorelei thought, that sounded good enough.

"Wow, I love your accent. It's totally not from around here. Where are you from anyway?" So, Lorelei thought, Barbie has some brains.

"I'm from Sana-Fey, but I travelled a lot as a kid so i picked it all up," Lorelei replied with the half-truth.

"Nice, my uncle did a lot of traveling," She paused, “I’m Lydia by the way, Lydia Martin. I don't think I caught your name."

Remembering her alias, she smiled at Lydia and replied, "Lorelei Durmont,” She said with a little nod of her head trying to sound as natural as she could.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lorelei continued chatting with Lydia for a while at the lockers, Lydia had insisted that they review time table, and found out that they had almost every class together.

"So...," Lydia asked, "Who was the guy that dropped you off?"

Lorelei had been waiting for that question. Sighing, she replied, "Oh, him? That’s my brother Sam. Why?"

"Well," Lydia smirked, "Is Sam single?"

Lorelei couldn't help it. She started laughing causing a few more heads to turn in their direction.

"Yes Lydia. My 30ish brother is single," Lorelei didn't know why she kept talking," And so is the other 30ish one."

Lydia looked away as though in thought for a second.

"Is he as cute as Sam thou?" If she asked that, but before Lorelei could reply Lydia continued, “Because statistically speaking, if there are three of you, at least one should be ugly."

Lorelei started laughing again," I don’t know! He's my brother, I don’t make a habit of checking him out," Lorelei said through fits of giggles trying to play the 'Sister Card'.

Lydia turned to Lorelei, looking completely serious.

"Well do you have any photos? I need to see him now, and I need to show my friend Alison to see what she thinks," Wow, Lorelei thought, this chick was actually serious about it. Before Lorelei could say anything tho, Lydia continued, “Not that I would really trust Alison's judgment, I mean she dated Scott McCall."

Ignoring the last comment that Lorelei ruled off as outer-monologing, she grabbed her phone out of her bag and started looking or a photo of Sam and Dean. 

They'd gone out and posed for photos for this exact purpose, I mean, Lorelei was meant to be a semi-well off, shallow, miscreant of a 16 year old girl. She would defiantly have photos on her phone of her at the beach, or posing out front of a Gucci store. 

Swiping past one of Sam giving her a piggy back, she found one of the boys leaning against the Impala, Sam smiling politely and Dean looking like a rugged, runaway model. Lorelei handed it to Lydia, sighing.

"Lydia!" A distinctly male voice called from behind them. Lydia, being completely absorbed in judging Sam & Dean, ignored whoever it was. "Lydia, did you hear about the new girl? Supposedly she's almost as hot as yo-" The voice had caught up to them by now, and Lorelei saw that it belonged to a muscular guy behind them. Lorelei looked him over; He was really cute, but obviously gay. The guy realised she must be the new girl and held out his hand, " Oh, hi. You must be the new girl everyone is talking about. I'm Danny."

Shaking his hand lightly, Lorelei introduced herself, then turned back to Lydia, "Are you done with my phone yet?"

"Almost. Danny, pick," She handed the phone to Danny, who immediately started analysing them.

"They're both gorgeous, who are they?" Danny asked.

They are Lorelei's brothers that have just moved to town and as I understand, are both single," She said with a wink.

Dramatically sighing, Lorelei realised that she wasn't going to get her phone back any time soon and startled organising her locker. She started by putting her photo of her and the boys smiling like idiots from when they were kids on the inside of her locker. She looked back, and smiled as she observed Lydia and Danny showing the phone to a pretty brunette who, she assumed, was Alison. After about 20 or so seconds of looking she handed the phone back to Lydia, who in turn went to hand it back to Lorelei, before realising that she wasn't standing next to them. Lorelei poked her on the shoulder. 

"Well," Lydia said turning to face her, "I've already sent it to our phones, but we can't decide, so we ask to see them shirtless."

Lorelei laughed grabbing her phone back and started looking for a photo of them 'At the beach', when the Danny excused himself, saying something about lacrosse. Lorelei started to introduce herself, when Lydia piped up.

"Freshmen. Tonnes and tonnes, of fresh," Lydia paused for effect," Men."

"You mean fresh boys?" The brunette continued, “Lydia their 14."

"Meh," Lydia said making a hand gesture, “Some are more mature than others."

Lorelei couldn’t believe what she was hearing, was Lydia really that cruel to have 14 year old fall for her on purpose. Wait, Lorelei thought, from what she'd seen, yes, yes she would.

"It's okay to be single for a little while, focus on yourself. Try to become a better person," This was obviously more funny than motivational to Lydia, because she scoffed a little.

"Alison,” Lydia began. Okay so she was right, the girl standing in front of her was Alison, Lydia continued occasionally pausing for dramatic flair," I love you, so if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend that were not actually talking about you. It's totally fine.

"But I," Lydia said slamming her hand against a locker," Don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction."

Lydia seemed to spot something in the distance, instantly changing her posture. Lorelei and Alison looked to see what she'd spotted. Down the hall walking in their general direction were-

"Are those-" Alison began.

"Twins." Lydia finished. 

Down the hall, walking towards them was a pair of relatively attractive twins. Not really Lorelei's type, she thought, and after closer observation, she wasn't one of their types either.   
Alison, remembering she was there, turned to Lorelei introducing herself, "Hi, you must be Lorelei, I’m Alison," Okay so Lydia must of mentioned her name already," Alison Argent." Wait, what? Argent?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lorelei had barely excused herself, before she was ringing Sam. 

"Come on, come on, pick up your damn phone," She mumbled under her breath.

"What's up Lorelei?" Sam asked when he picked up the phone.

"We have a problem," Lorelei said walking to her English class, glancing over her houlder before she continued, "Like a really, really big could totally jeopardize this whole thing problem."

"What is it?" Sam asked obviously concerned.

"Well you know that guy you were going to see today?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah, Chris Argent. Why?" Sam replied.

Glancing over her shoulder into the class she saw an adorable guy, with big puppy eyes staring right at her. Frowning she turned away and took a step back.

"Well he has a daughter," Lorelei paused, peering into the class room looking at Alison who was sitting awkwardly in front of the guy that was, still, staring at her. She continued, whispering, "And she’s in my class.”

"Why are you whispering?" Sam asked, picking up on her lowered voice.

"I think someone’s listening into our conversation. Anyway," Lorelei continued purposely loudening her voice, "I don't see how you think that cake constitutes for pie. I mean, Dean is going to kill you."

"Do you want me to come get you?" Sam asked," I could have Dean come get you since I’m almost at Argents house."

"No, its fine Sam, we can get some on our way home," Lorelei said walking into class, making a few heads turn. She sat in front of some twitchy looking guy and next to Alison, purposefully sitting near the stalker guy to observe him.

"Is that your brother?" Lydia whispered from behind her.

Holding up a finger to her lips, Lorelei continued the excuse.

"I'll see you after school then," Lorelei looked over at Lydia again, hoping to earn some brownie points and get on the road to having new contacts," Wait. Could you see if Dean could pick me up? You might still be a bit busy."

"Sure. Bye Lorelei," With that he hung up. 

"And thank you, now I can properly evaluate your other brother," Lydia said leaning over her desk.

Lorelei smirked, knowing she made the right choice inviting Dean. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see the guy from before.

"Hey, I'm Scott McCall and this, “Scott said pausing to point to his twitchy companion, who smiled nervously," Is Stiles. Don’t mind him he’s always like that."

Lorelei laughed, trying to rid any suspicion he had.

"I'm Lorelei Durmont," She said smiling,” I just moved here from Sana-Fey."

She was about to continue when all the phones in the class started going off. Looking down at her own, she saw a passage from a book she had read during school.

"'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the Earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness'," Lorelei looked up to see who she assumed to be the teacher walk reading the text out loud," This is the last line, of the first book we are going to read. It is also, the last text you are going to receive in this class. Phones off everyone."

Lorelei put her phone on silent along with most of the class, as the teacher turned around to write something on the board. 

Lorelei had started writing down the things on the board, when she noticed Alison passing Scott a note. Scott, Lorelei assumed was writing his reply when Ms’ Blake said he needed to go home for whatever reason. Lorelei got back to work as soon as they were out of the class, knowing that people would be suspicious for whatever reasons if they saw her trying to stick her head around the corner. 

Ms’ Blake had just gotten back in, when Lorelei herd Stiles whispering to Lydia. She could only pick up bits and pieces but what she did here was a mixture of humorous and suspicion.

"-From the accident?" She herd Stiles ask?

"Prada bit me-" She replied

"-Dog?" Stiles asked.

Lydia looked at him, "No, my designer handbag."

They continued talking for a while confusing Lorelei more and more as they went on. They started talking about dogs and deer.

"What’s that thing you say about three? Once, Twice -" Just as Lydia was about to say something else a crow hit the window right next to her.

Lorelei looked out the window and saw a massive murder of crows coming their way just like some Hitchcock movie.

She wasn't the only one who noticed either because Ms’ Blake went over to the window watching the horde of approaching birds. She looked away for a second, and as she did Kamaqwasi crow after Kamaqwasi crow started flying into the window. Eventually one broke through the glass causing it to shatter on one of the students. Window after window started braking and she heard someone yell to get down. Her naturally born hunter instincts caused her to grab the closest person to her, Alison, and shelter her with her body. Crows were flying everywhere, scratching and pecking everyone and everything they could. She could hear the shrieks of terror coming from her classmates and the running feet of the rest of the school.

When she could no longer hear the birds she stuck her head up, to survey the damage. A few birds were still there scratching at people and the rest were lying dead on every surface in the class. The window were shattered, Glass coated the floor, students were hiding under desks like it would help them and a few had done what she had, and were sheltering others. The twitchy one, Stiles, was crouching protectively over Lydia. She stood up, holding her hand out to Alison who had a very shocked expression on her face.

"It's fine, really," Lorelei said to Alison for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"You’re bleeding," Alison yelped, pointing to Lorelei's back.

"Where? I can't see anything," Lorelei said checking herself, finding a few scratches on her arms and legs.

"Your back, it's bleeding really badly. You must have gotten a chunk of glass in it." Oh, Lorelei thought, that's why her back hurt so much, Alison continued, “I’m so sorry, I barely even know you and you still covered me and now your back is all cut up." 

"It's nothing, I'm sure you would have done the same if you were a bit calmer," Lorelei reassured Alison patting her shoulder.

Parents had started streaming through the class, and she caught sight of Dean. He saw her and started walking her was, oblivious to the stares that were following him.

Pulling her into a hug, he surprised her. He let go when he felt the warm blood tricking down her soaked back. He stood back to survey her injuries, turning her around to look at her back.

"Damnit kid, this could need stitches. Do you want to come home?" Dean asked in his perfect, southern drawl.

"No, I'm fine," Lorelei lied.

"Okay, well I’m gunna be here till the paramedics get here. So, how about you tell me about," Dean paused, looking over his shoulder," The little problem you told Sammy about."

"I would," Lorelei said, dropping her voice, “But that 'Little problem' I was talking about is standing right over there."


	2. 42 Wallaby Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is a bro, Dean is a dick and Lorelei gets an invite.

Shortly after Lorelei pointed out Alison, Paramedics arrived. Lorelei sat near the back of the class with Dean, getting her back stitched up.

"What do you think happened?" Lorelei asked, looking at all the dead crows on the ground.

"Sammy said that he looked into a few files, and that animals have acted weirdly lately, hitting cars, biting owners," Dean replied being careful what he said with a random paramedic behind us.

Lorelei looked up again after the doctor was gone, and saw that police had started to stream in, talking to students. The twitchy one was talking to the sheriff and Alison was talking to a man she assumed was Chris Argent.

"Look, your 3 o'clock," Lorelei said nodding towards the front of the room," Think she's a hunter too?"

"Maybe, you never know when kids are made grow up," He said with an absentminded scowl on his face.

Lorelei realised that he was falling into one of his rants if she didn't stop him but just as she was about to change the topic, the sheriff walked over to Chris Argent. They couldn't pick up anything, but it was obvious the sheriff thought Argent knew something. After the sheriff left the Argents, obviously not impressed by the lack of information, Chris turned to Alison and appeared to be reassuring her of something.

"Interesting," Lorelei said, tilting her head to the side.

"Damn right kid," Dean sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the sheriff walked over to the pair, Dean & Lorelei had grown tired of business and started talking about their love interests. Their soul mate. Their companions in Kumbia. Their cars.

"So I slammed his face down and I said, 'If you don't fix this dent I'll-" The rest of Dean's sentence was cut short by the sound of the sheriffs' throat being cleared. Lorelei and Dean turned around to see a slightly alarmed looking. After giving them a few weird looks, the sheriff delved into the usual questions. What did you see? What did everyone else do? How did you act? Lorelei was barely paying more attention than she had to when Dean hugged her.

"Sorry, what was that again?" Lorelei asked snapping her mind away from the window.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you here before," The sheriff asked.

"Oh, yeah, this is my first day," Lorelei paused, scratching her head, "It's been... Eventful."

The sheriff's lips turned up slightly at her comment and she could feel Dean silently chuckling.

"Well I hope you have a better second day. My son goes here, so don't hesitate to ask him for help. He might be a bit... Odd, but his hearts in the right place," Lorelei laughed lightly at the comment, "That's him over there, Stiles."

Stiles looked up at his name being called and gushed slightly when he saw Lorelei, but waved none the less. Lorelei smiled in his direction trying to get on the sheriff's good side if they got caught.

"Okay," Dean said obviously over with the pleasantries," Is she done with the questions, or is she going to have to play 20 questions for the rest of the day?"

Lorelei shot Dean a look that did not go unnoticed by the sheriff. Obviously picking up on the tension, the sheriff dismissed Lorelei and went to talk to some idiotic kid that had already gotten on her nerves. Greenberg or something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean went to go wait in the car while Lorelei dropped off the rest of her books. She had just stacked her Trig book when she saw Lydia & Alison talking a few lockers down. If she focused, she could just pick up bits of their conversation. It was getting kind of boring, until she saw a girl in ragged looking- wait were those hospital clothes? The girl stalked over to Lydia & Alison. Lorelei recognised her as a foe and started for the blade she kept in her bag.

She was just about to advance when the girl started talking but bits of it were being cut out by general hallway noise.

"-seen McCall? I need to find Scott McCall," the girl said grabbing both Alison and Lydia's forearms. Lydia and Alison gasped in pain and tried to pull away but the girl continued saying something she couldn't pick up. The girl finally released them and Lorelei dropped the knife back into the bottom of her bag.

Alison and Lydia started talking in hushed voices, gesturing to their arms. They were apparently reaching a point when Chris Argent walked down the hall.

Alison and Lydia started talking about the birds again to him but he stopped them and started talking, oblivious to the fact that Lorelei was standing within arm's reach of him and could hear every word that he said.

"We have bigger problems then that now. There are new hunters in town. Some might even call them legends," He paused letting his words sink in," And they mean business."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Lorelei had been trained as a hunter for about a third of her life. She knew how to act in situations like this. Continue doing whatever you were doing before, just slightly more cautious of your surroundings. So she emptied out the rest of her books and started stacking them neatly. Chris was still with the girls, right near Lorelei, so she knew she couldn't call Dean. She focused back to what she was doing with her hands and saw them tapping rhythmically against the locker door. She heard more of the conversation in bits & pieces.

"-Tell the other?" Alison asked.

What others? Lorelei thought. She was pretty sure there weren't any other hunters in the area. And where did Lydia fit into all of this? She wasn't an Argent as far as she knew and she definitely didn't look like a hunter.

"-Already have too much on their plates," Chris said with a sigh.

"-We just keep it to ourselves?" Lydia asked.

Lorelei was getting a bit confused. Apparently there were two hunters that didn't know how to do their jobs properly, an Einstein Barbie that seemed to be in the know & several other abnormal things, like suicidal birds and crazy hospital patients that liked to take strolls down to the local high school.

Lorelei had missed the agreement that they had made while she was thinking, but by the looks on the girl's faces, they had agreed to keep quiet.

As Lydia & Alison walked past, Lorelei saw identical bruises on their arms where the girl had grabbed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were out of sight, Lorelei looked back at her locker and frowned. It looked completely military and not at all what a 16 year old girl's locker was supposed to look like. She dug around the bottom of her bag, finding a spare make-up kit, a few books, some money & an extra set of keys. She set the make-up bag in the corner of her locker, next to her stack of textbooks, she then started 'Artistically' arranging the reading books and hung the keys on a little hook she found hiding in the corner.

Stashing the money back in her bag again, she was about to close her locker and leave, when she heard knocking from the other side. Sticking her head around the corner, she saw Danny standing there with a smile on his face.

"Come in," Lorelei said, closing the locker with a smile on her face.

Chuckling slightly, Danny got straight down to business.

"I heard about the classroom. Are you alright?" Danny asked with a touch of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lorelei lied.

"Oh, good. I heard someone needed stitches all over their back. Did you see who it was?" Danny asked obviously wanting to hear about the kamaquasi crows ' Straight from the source'.

"Yeah but stitches is an exaggeration," Lorelei said shrugging off the cardigan she put on to cover her back, turning around, she showed Danny," Guess I won't be getting into a bikini anytime soon."

"Oh my God," Danny said gaping a little, "How can you be joking about this? You could have been really hurt."

Lorelei was shocked by the concern & sympathy he was showing her. Dean had brushed it off and told her to ' Rub some dirt on it' & Sam hadn't even replied to her texts.

"Wow, thanks Danny, but I'm fine. I've had worse before. I mean," Lorelei said covering up her mistake," I did grow up with two older brothers."

"How did it happen anyway? Did you like, trip & fall over into a pile of glass or something?"

"Ha-ha. No, I was right near the window when the first window broke; I covered someone else when the crows started attacking. Vicious bastards they are. Nearly as untrustworthy as ducks."

"Ducks?"

"Ducks."

Danny gave her a weird look before smiling. Lorelei smiled back and was about to continue talking when her phone started ringing.

"Hello," Lorelei said into the speaker.

"Kid, you better get your ass down here now. I'm not your cab driver and I'm starting to get suspicious looks from the teachers," An extremely gruff and hostile voice said from the other end.

Lorelei decided to push her luck with him.

"Not if you don't say please," She said smirking.

"I'll give you to the count of 10 to be at the front door," Growling, Dean started to count up from 1.

"Oh come on Dean," Lorelei saw Danny perk up at the mention of his name," You wouldn't actually leave me he-" Her sentence was cut off by the sound of the Impalas engine turning on & Dean saying 10. Without another word he hung up.

Lorelei looked down at her phone, astounded.

"Is everything alright there? You look like someone just told you Santa wasn't real," Danny said with a small grin on his face.

"That Ass! He left me here! He totally just ditched me!" Lorelei exclaimed, drawing a few heads and a wider grin from Danny.

"Do you need a list home? My cars out front," Danny started," But it won't come cheap."

"What do you want?" Lorelei asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want a lot of things."

"Ha. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to come to lacrosse practice tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?"

"And bring one of your brothers."

"Oh, okay. I get it now. You want me to pimp one of my brothers out to you? Well I'm sorry but you might throw a good pitch, but you don't hit the ball for the same team."

Danny started laughing at her comment, which caused her to laugh.

"I don't want you to 'Pimp them out to me', not that I would refuse, but I just want to see them better than just a photo."

Lorelei thought about it for a second. She could get Sam to go along, easily enough if she spun some bullshit lie and threw in a few sciency words.

"Okay. Deal," Lorelei said holding out her free hand.

"Deal. Get your stuff, but you'll have to wait until lunch because I'm not cutting class."

"Fine, I'll just sit in the car and listen to the radio or something."

"Okay, got your things?"

"Yup," She said popping the 'P'.

"Follow me," Danny led Lorelei out front to a nice looking blue, Mazda. It wasn't like her Bentley or anything, but it was nice.

Danny unlocked the car for Lorelei to get in, and turned the radio on.

"I'll be an hour or so. Don't steal my car!"

That was the last thing he said before running back to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei stretched her legs up onto the dash and pulled out her phone to text Dean.

'You sir, are a major asshat'

Dean replied a few minutes later.

'That's what you get for acting like a smart ass'

'You left me stranded! I don't even know how to walk home from here!'

'I can come and pick you up if you pay me $20'

'Don't worry jackass, I've already got a lift. I'll be home in an hour or two'

'Did those clothes of yours pay off?'

'Screw you! First off, it was a friend doing me a favour. Second, he's gay. And lastly, IT'S NOT A DAMN MINI-SKIRT!' Lorelei sent, adding a little rage emoji.

'Whatever kid. Just don't get killed, I'd hate to of wasted my money on all of those clothes'

'Shut up, I bought them. And plus, you know you love me douche bag. I'll be home when I get home & I'll pick up my dinner if I'm not back by seven. Bye'

Dean didn't reply after that, so Lorelei guessed that was the end of their 'Conversation'. After a few minutes of nothing else to do, she grabbed her phone again and started playing Flappy Bird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half had passed without her noticing and she had just beaten her high score when Danny arrived.

"You stupid, piece of shit bird! Fly like a normal bird and you wouldn't be crashing into all these freaking Mario pipes. Did you fall into a nuclear plant or something, or did your mother just abandon you when you were a baby because you were born that ugly?!" Lorelei yelled at the screen.

"Harsh," Danny said, getting into the car, "It probably just needs to get a car. Like you."

"I have a car! It's just at home because Sam drove me to school this morning."

"Are you going to need a lift tomorrow too?"

"No, I'm not taking that risk again. Now drive my pretty."

"Did you just call me a flying monkey?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No. But if I did, I'm sure you would be the cutest monkey there."

"Shut up."

"Okay," Lorelei said looking down at her feet.

"What's your address?" Danny asked, pulling out onto the road.

"42 Wallaby Way."

Danny shot her a look that clearly read ' If you don't tell me, you're walking.'

"Okay, fine. Number 53 Birch Street. In the industrial area."

"You live in the industrial area?"

"Yup, I got to pick the house and this one looked cooler than some white picket fence one that Sam was looking at. At least here, I can throw parties and I only have to pay off like two neighbours."

Danny laughed turning around the corner.

"Speaking about parties," Danny started, "My friend Heather is throwing a big one for her birthday tonight. I still have a free plus one."

Lorelei thought about it for a second. If she didn't go, Danny might think she didn't like him and if she had to stay here, she defiantly needed friends. But if she did go, she had to spend a few hours around drunken teenagers.

Deciding that she needed to keep her cover up, she turned to Danny with a grin on his face.

"Text me the details, you already have my number."


	3. Evenly Proportioned Shimmer Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei gets glittery, Stiles gets a favor and Coach gets confused

Lorelei got home about 15 minutes later.

Okay, she thought going through her wardrobe. What do you wear to high school parties? She scavenged through her clothes until she found a decent.

It was 11am, and Danny said the party started at 8. She didn't want to be rude, so she hopped in her car, and drove down to the shop she found on Google.

She'd just brought a cute turquoise necklace when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said not recognising the number on the screen.

"Um, Hey. Is this Lorelei?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yeah, it is. Who's calling?"

"Oh it's Stiles. Danny gave me your number. I was wondering, since Lydia won't pick up her phone, what I should get for a 17 year olds birthday."

"Are you going to Heather's party too?"

"H-yeah, who invited you?"

"Danny."

"Oh, okay. Anyway back to the point of this call, what should I get her?"

"I just brought her a necklace, but I'm regretting buying it now so you can have it."

"Oh, wow. Thanks Lorelei. I'll see you there."

"Bye Stiles."

She hung up a little annoyed that Danny had given out her number, but Stiles seemed okay and he was friends with Alison so she wanted to monitor him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She got back home at about 3pm after doing a little home decor shopping.

She had just placed the artistic looking sculpture on the new coffee table when Sam walked in. He raised an eyebrow at the boxes over in the corner of the room.

"Do I even want to know what they are?" He said walking over to the kitchen, coming back in a minute or two with coffee.

"I'm decorating," Lorelei said twirling. She really shouldn't have had that energy drink. She continued skipping over to him," Now help me build this bookshelf so I know you're more than just a pretty face."

He eventually agreed to help her and they were finished the room by 4:30.

Remembering her promise to Danny she started to think of some lie.

"I was thinking, since we probably have teenage werewolves on our hands, shouldn't we checkout the sports teams? I know they have Lacrosse practice tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you wanted to join me," She thought that seemed pretty plausible.

"That's a really good idea. I'll meet you down there tomorrow morning."

"Awesome, they start at 7."

They sat on the couch for a few minutes, watching a show about cartoon surfers, working for a hotel.

"What are you doing tonight Storm?"

Lorelei remembered that she hadn't told him about her plans yet.

"There's someone I want to monitor going to a party tonight so I was planning to go along. Don't give me that look, I was invited already."

"Okay. Do you need a lift?"

"No, I'll take the Bentley."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei got up to get ready for her first party in Beacon Hills.

Lorelei had just gotten out of the shower and had her hair in a towel when she heard a knock on the door. She wrapped herself in a plush blue towel and opened the door.

"Your phone wouldn't stop ringing. I suggest you answer it kid," And that was all Dean said before he threw her phone at her.

'5 missed calls from DANNY'

Lorelei called him up, still in her towel.

"Hey, I was trying to call you," Danny said with a slightly distorted voice.

"Sorry, I was in the shower. What did you need?" Lorelei said putting the phone down on the counter and put it on loudspeaker.

"I was just calling to say that I can't make it to the party tonight. Are you still going?"

"Yeah, Stiles & Scott are going, so I'll just go with them. I'd hate to of gotten dressed up with nowhere to go."

"Am I on loudspeaker?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I just got out of the shower and I'm currently brushing my hair."

"Oh, okay. Anyway that was basically all I wanted. Wait, no. Did you get your brother to agree to come along?"

"Yup. We'll be there with bells on."

"Okay. Bye Lorelei."

"Bye Danny."

He hung up a second later, leaving Lorelei to blow dry her hair. When she was done, she called Stiles. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, this is Stiles, whose calling?" She could hear a voice in the background that he was trying to hush.

"It's Lorelei."

"Really? Okay. Why are you calling? You haven't changed your mind about the present have you?"

"No, no. Danny just blew me off and I was wondering if I could stick with you and Scott."

"H-yeah," He sounded a bit surprised by the request," Sure. Do you need a lift?"

She thought about it. She really wanted to show off her car, but it would be easier to stay together if she got a lift.

"Yeah, that would be great. My address is 53 Birch Street. In the industrial area."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. Why would I be kidding? Is there some type of Indian Graveyard that I don't know about because we still have a few days to get back our house payment?"

"No, I just know somebody that lives around there. Anyway, we'll pick you up at 7:20."

"Okay. Bye Stiles & Scott."

"How did you know Scott was here?"

"I heard a voice in the background and assumed it was him."

"Oh, okay. Bye then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She hung up and started to get ready again. Slipping into her underwear, she hurried out of her bathroom back into her room. She saw Loki, the cat that she had convinced Dean to buy sleeping on the dress she was going to wear.

"Dammit!" She said walking back to her wardrobe to look for other options.

In the end she found a cute summer dress, with a floral pattern on it. She finished the outfit off with gladiator sandals and a flower crown. She was thankful that the dress had little pockets otherwise she would have to carry a bag with her. She walked into the lounge room slipping her phone, keys and her Swiss army knife into her pockets.

"I thought you were going to a party not a peaceful protest," She turned around to see Dean sitting at the table, next to Sam.

"Shut up, Asshole."

"Whore."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"That's enough," Sam said finally stepping in," You look very... Nice Lorelei. When did you say your friend was picking you up?"

"7:20 ish," Lorelei said wavering her hand.

"Okay, well it's 7 o'clock, come look at this," Sam handed Lorelei a printed out copy of a classified police report about a house that was burned to the ground with about a dozen people inside it.

"It says Kate Argent was found guilty of the fires, but then it says that she was found dead in the same house a few days later. Is this the same Kate Argent that Alison and Chris are related to?" She looked over to Sam for conformation and he nodded slowly telling her to keep reading.

"Okay so Lydia Martin was attacked by a mountain lion, barely survived then spent the next few days running through the woods naked, Kate killed these people then had her throat slashed. A few days after her death her family arrives for her funeral and suddenly there are multiple murders going on. Those murders are later attributed to a 'Matt Daehler' who was also found dead a few days later after holding Scott McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale, Melissa McCall and 'Stiles' Stilinski hostage at the sheriff station. One of those murders was the father of Isaac Lahey, who was held in jail, then escaped and is now a student at Beacon Hills. Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, who are known associates of Isaac Lahey and Derek Hale, have been missing for over four months and are presumed dead. Derek Hale is the only known survivor of the Hale house fire. Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, they're all connected to Scott McCall." Dean had said it like it was an obvious conclusion.

"How?"

"Lydia goes to school with him, he dated Kate's niece, he was also held hostage by Matt who he went to school with, he is friends with Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Derek Hale. He sounds pretty involved to me."

"Yeah he does. That's why I'm going to a party with him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, it's 7:15 so your friends should be here soon. Be carefu- Is that glitter?" Sam asked with a confused slightly scared look on his face.

"Why? Do you want to borrow some?" It was true; she had a light coating of shimmer powder over her body, and sparkly pink eye shadow.

"Why are you covered in glitter?"

"I'm not covered in glitter Sammy. Its evenly proportioned shimmer powder." She said dramatically putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, like I said, be safe. Call if you need anything."

"Okay," She started walking back to her room to grab the necklace when she heard the door bell and yelled in that direction," Come in, I'll be out in a minute."

When she got out, holding the little silver box in her hand, she saw that Scott and Stiles were standing awkwardly at the door frame.

"I said come in boys," she said in a sing-song voice while she skipped into the room.

"Wow Lorelei you look... Sparkly," Stiles said eyes darting around the room.

"Yeah and very... Energetic. Are you drunk already?" Scott asked.

"Nope, I don't drink," She said pulling out her pair of keys with the AA Key chain," Ninety days sober and I've never been more addicted to coffee."

Stiles looked a bit surprised by her openness about her alcohol addiction. The truth was, after her brother, Axel died, and she had taken it very badly and turned to alcohol. She stopped hunting for a while and just sat at home all day like a, well, drunk. She had been the last in her family, and didn't want the responsibility of carrying on the legacy. After a while she started running low on money and decided that she needed help. The key chain was old. Truth was she hadn't had a drop of alcohol for more than a year.

"Lorelei, are they those people you're going out with?" Sam asked as he walked in the room.

Scott introduced himself shaking Sam's hand and was shortly followed by Stiles.

"Okay, bye."

With that they walked out of the apartment, and headed down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Your house is really nice. Most of the stuff looks brand new," Scott said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you. I decorated it myself and yes most of the stuff is new. I went shopping today," Lorelei said happy that someone appreciated her decorating skills, "Dean was kind of annoyed that I fixed it up. I think he would live in cheap motels all his life if he could and Sam would have been fine with it if i hadn't made him build everything. But anyway, where's your car?"

Stiles pointed to a well-loved blue jeep across the lot.

By the time they hopped in the car it was 7:35.

Lorelei leaned across the backseat and dropped the silver box she had put the necklace in, onto Stiles lap. Scott had beaten her to the front seat so she was sitting in the back seat next to some very funky smelling lacrosse gear.

"Do you guys play lacrosse?" Lorelei asked, trying to fill the ominous pit of silence that was slowly filing the car.

"Yeah, Scott's team captain."

"Cool. Sam & I were going to come to practice tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I've never actually seen anyone play lacrosse & Sam played a bit when he was younger."

"Oh, that's cool. Well were almost here."

Stiles pulled up to a quaint looking house full of people. Scott helped Lorelei down from the car then he started talking to Stiles.

Lorelei kind of blanked out most of it, but from what she heard, it was mainly just teenage angst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got inside they were instantly greeted by the birthday girl. And by them, Lorelei meant Stiles. And by greeted she meant face battled.

She looked at Scott who was apparently just as surprised as she was.

Stiles ran off with Heather and Lorelei was left with Scott and one of Heather's friends. Scott tried to come onto the girl but she straight up shot him down. Lorelei couldn't help but laugh. Scott turned around to her frowning just as his phone started ringing. Lorelei caught the screen name. Alison. Scott answered the phone, telling Alison where he was.

"Do you really think that she wants to 'talk'," Lorelei said using air quotation marks around the word talk.

Scott shrugged, and then went outside to where Alison was waiting. With Lydia.

Lorelei followed Scott out, and could see his shoulders sag a little when he saw the red head.

"This isn't the talk we were gonna have is it?" Lorelei stood over to the side, kind of regretting coming outside.

Alison shook her head and Lorelei felt a pang of sympathy for the guy.

"I need to show y-" Alison had obviously caught sight of Lorelei. Seeing no way to sneak away Lorelei stepped forward and waved awkwardly. She smiled at Lydia then walked back inside. She got up the stairs and looked down at the scene from an upstairs window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She got to school the next morning a bit shimmery but overall fine. It was a really rainy day, so Lorelei took caution of that when she was getting dressed. She wore a cute, fashionably cut LBD dress with a Ruby pennant; to finish it off she wore stockings and boots.

She bumped into Stiles on the lacrosse field where training had been cancelled due to bad weather. Danny still got to meet Sam tho so that was okay. Lorelei and Stiles walked down to Economic.

Sitting down in a seat next top Stiles, she started to copy down today's topic.

The coach started talking,

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?"

Lorelei looked to her left and saw that Scott had his hand up.

"Yes McCall, you can go to the bathroom," Coach said scanning the room again, "Anybody else?"

"No coach, I know the answer," Scott said looking a bit proud of himself. That pride instantly diminished when the coach started laughing.

"Oh," Coach said looking slightly bewildered, "You're serious."

"Y-yeah, Coach. Its risk and reward," Scott stuttered.

Coach let out a breath of amazement.

"Wow," Coach said dramatically walking down the row," Who are you? And what have you done to McCall?"

Scott let out a blurt of nervous laughter.

"Wait. Don't answer that. Don't answer that. I like you better," Coach walked up to the front of the class and started talking again," Does anyone have a quarter? A quarter?"

Lorelei saw Stiles digging around in his pocket and his hand accidentally knocked something out of his pocket. Lorelei lent over and looked at what it was.

A condom.

Coach bent down to pick it up.

"Stilinski, I think you dropped this," coach said handing over the item for the quarter, Coach continued, "And congratulations."

A Low bought of laughter ran through the room as Coach continued with the lesson.

Lorelei lent over and nudged Stiles.

"So that's where you went with Heather last night?" She said raising an eyebrow. Scott heard her and started laughing, while Stiles sunk lower down into his desk.

Lorelei look to see what Coach was doing and saw he was playing a drinking game with the quarter.

Lorelei kind of blanked out for a while and started drawing in her notebook.

When she looked up again, she saw Stiles up the front of the class, about to flick the quarter. Just as he was about to go, the door opened revealing his father, Sheriff Stilinski.

"Stiles," He said looking slightly grim.

"Yeah Coach I got it," Stiles said not realising that it was the sheriff, not coach talking.

"Stiles," The sheriff said again, making Stiles look up.

"I need to talk to Stiles and Lorelei alone," The sheriff said confusing her. She stood up anyway and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Wait, who are you?" Coach asked them with his eyes on Lorelei.

Lorelei walked out the door behind Stiles.


	4. Haunted Notebooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets notes, Dean gets yelled at and Lorelei gets taken in for questioning.

She wasn't paying attention at first but then Stiles started talking.

"I couldn't find her. I just figured she'd hooked up with her other friends. Has no one really seen her since last night?" Stiles asked, obviously concerned about her. The sheriff shook his head in response to Stiles question.

"We put out an APB out, but, ah, as far as all of her friends say, you two were the last people to see her," The sheriff said looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Us?" Stiles asked.

"Were hoping that it was just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if either of you remember anything else, you call me. Alright?" Lorelei nodded compliantly as did Stiles.

The sheriff had walked away when Stiles turned to her.

"When did you see her?"

"I saw that they ran out of wine at the table and saw you coming up the stairs. I went down to get a bottle and saw her walking around, waiting for you to get back I guess. When I can back I went back to talking to Scott."

"So technically you were the last one that saw her."

"Saw her, yeah. But I didn't say anything. She probably didn't know I was there."

"Okay. Let's get back to class."

As soon as the bell rung Scott & Stiles bolted out of class, leaving Lorelei to hang out with Danny for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~

When Lorelei got home during the lunch break, all she could hear was Loki's meowing. She called for him and wondered around the house until she found him.

Hanging caught up in sharp looking wire.

Lorelei moved as quietly as she could as she cut him down. She inspected his body and saw that he was covered in blood from tiny little cuts all over his body. She put him in his carry cage and raced down to the local vet.

She got there in 10 minutes by speeding more than 15 kms over the speed limit. She opened the door and rung the bell. After about 20 seconds, she rung the bell again and called out for the vet, .

She saw a middle aged man coming to the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The man sounded nice and kind.

Lorelei started crying as she explained what happened.

"Oh my. Get him in here right now. Back there through to the right, "He said as he saw the kitten in its cage.

Lorelei carried it through to the room he had directed her to and placed the cage carefully on the table. She stood patiently as Dr. Deaton examined Loki.

"What's that?" Lorelei asked as she saw Deaton take out a small needle.

"It's a sedative. I'm going to have to stitch him up and we don't want him to be awake for that," Deaton replied softly injecting the fluid into the kitten.

Lorelei started crying again. Wow, she thought. A fearless 22 year old hunter, reduced to tears by the possibility of her kitten dying? It was a bit pathetic.

After Deaton finished stitching him up, the bell rang and he went to go see who it was.

Lorelei thought Deaton was an alright guy. She sat on the floor next to the table and waited for Deaton to come back.

She got a message from Dean 20 minutes later.

'Where are you?'

'Vet. Loki got hurt.'

'When are you going to be home?'

'Don't know.'

'Are you armed?'

'Yup'

'Okay, don't wake me up when you get home.'

Dean, Lorelei came to the conclusion, was a terrible conversationalist.

She put her head against the table and closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

When she woke up, her phone said it was 10pm.

She stood up, waiting for her head to clear and looked onto the table to try and find Loki. Realising he wasn't on the table; Lorelei grabbed her bag and walked over to the door.

She was almost back at the front desk when she heard voices coming from the room across the hall. Deciding it was probably nothing; she walked back to the waiting room and grabbed a magazine.

She had just finished reading an article about some celebrity being put into rehab again, when she heard footsteps approaching from down the hall.

"-You're on printing duty. If you see anything, just press print. And I mean anything. Suspects, Entry, and arresting co-" The voice sounded familiar but was cut off before Lorelei could identify it.

"There's someone down there," A second voice said.

Lorelei put the magazine down and started walking towards the gate. She had just opened it when two familiar heads popped around the corner.

"Lorelei, it's a, great to see you. What a, brings you down here?" Stiles asked, eyes darting around the room.

"My cat got hurt. What about you two?" Lorelei asked growing suspicious.

"I work here," Scott cut in before Stiles could say anything else.

"Really? Do you know if Loki's okay?" Lorelei asked walking closer to the pair.

"You named your cat Loki?" Stiles asked with a funny look on his face.

"You follow your friends to work a lot?" Lorelei countered.

Before Stiles could say anything back, Deaton came around the corner followed by two cute guys. Lorelei realised after a second from photos she had seen in reports, that they were Isaac Lahey and Derek Hale.

Derek, Lorelei observed, looked a lot better in real life. Isaac however looked like a drowned rat. Lorelei raised an eyebrow at his appearance but said nothing, seeing as she probably looked just as bad because of all the crying and the fact that she had fallen asleep.

"Oh, Lorelei, I see that you've woken up. Loki is in the back room, on the right. Scott, would you mind showing her?" Deaton asked sensing the rising tension in the room.

"Oh, yeah. Wait for me in the car Stiles," With that Scott lead Lorelei towards the back of the clinic.

~~~~~~~~~``

"So which one is he?" Scott asked as he opened the door.

Lorelei walked over to Loki's cage, patting him through the bars.

"Am I aloud to get him out?"

"What does he have?"

"Stitches. I'll be careful; it's just that he's really special to me."

"Okay, I'll help."

Scott carefully lifted his cage onto the table and opened the door.

Lorelei bent in to pick him up. Holding him tightly to her chest, she started talking again.

"I don't even know how it happened really. I came home and found him hanging from some really sharp wire along the window. I don't even know how he got up there. I had to cut him down with a knife but," Lorelei started crying again, "By the time I got him here, he was already really cut up and had lost a lot of blood."

She gave Loki to Scott while she wiped her eyes, not that it did any good since she was still crying profusely. Scott put Loki back down and walked back over to Lorelei.

"Shh, it's okay. He's going to be okay," Scott said in a soothing voice.

Scott wrapped his arms around Lorelei, surprising her for a second before she lent her head against his shoulder.

"How do you know he's going to be okay?" Lorelei whispered into Scott shirt.

"I just do," He stepped back separating them, "Do you need a lift home?"

"No, I should be fine."

Scott put Loki back in this cage and led Lorelei back to the front of the clinic.

They walked out the front of the clinic towards their cars and started to say goodbye.

"Thanks Scott, I feel better knowing that you work here," Lorelei said as she got her keys out of her bag.

"No problem. You have my number if you need anything. Bye Lorelei."

"Okay. Bye Scott. Bye Stiles," She saw Stiles give her a little wave before turning on the car and pulling out of the lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Lorelei climbed into her car and closed the door. She sat there for a minute before pulling out her phone and looking for the nearest gas station.

Pulling onto the road, she turned her radio on and rolled the windows down. She tapped her fingers against the wheel to the beat of the song and started singing along like a mental patient.

"When I was, a young boy, my father took me out to the city to see a marching band..." Lorelei sung the song until she got to a stop light and realised someone could hear her. Blushing she turned the radio down and floored it when the light turned green.

When she got to the gas station, she filled up her tank and walked into the store. She picked up a bottle of Gatorade, 3 pies, 2 bottles of coke and paid for it all. She got all of the things back into her car and looked at the clock. 11:30.

Sam & Dean would probably still be up since tomorrow was a full moon.

~~~~~~~~~

When she got home, her theory was proven right by the two figures sitting at the table.

"What took you so long? Dean said you were down at the vet," Sam asked obviously concerned.

"I was, and then I kind of fell asleep. When I woke up it was 10 o'clock."

Dean scoffed at her, presumably for falling asleep.

"Whatever. Have you two found anything useful?"

"Well, remember those werewolves we ran into back in 2005?" Sam asked.

Lorelei remembered back in 2005. She was 15 and had been on a hunt with her family. Axel and Lorelei had run into Sam and Dean and they went on a hunt together.

"Yeah, those weird ones. They were friendly thou remember," Lorelei thought back to how her and Sam had to go and negotiate with them.

"They were. But I was thinking, these wolves here are a lot like them. They don't seem very violent. I'm going to go pay Argent another visit, show him that were friendly. Did you want to come Lorelei?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to see Argent. His daughter knows both of us, so she would get suspicious if she saw us talking to him. She already knows that there are new hunters in town," Lorelei said playing with the gas station bag that was still in her hands.

"Well she was going to find out anyway, why not now when we have control over the situation?"

"I don't know. You can go see him during school, so that you won't run into Alison and I'll break into the school after hours, to look through student records and stuff."

"Good idea. What about you Dean?"

"I am going to stay home and eat that pie I smell coming from Lorelei's bag. I don't see any need for me to go with you or Lorelei."

That concluded their conversation and planning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Lorelei placed the bag on the table, taking out her Gatorade and pie; she walked across the length of the room towards her bedroom, pausing at a blank wall.

"Didn't I put a painting here? The Karen Talton," Lorelei said walking back into the dining room, fining two , very guilty looking Winchesters sitting as still as statues. Putting together Deans mean comments and Sam's reluctance to help her put it up; she grabbed the newspaper sitting on the bench, rolled it up and stormed over to the boys.

"You sneaky little bastards!" Lorelei said thwacking them across the heads, "You could have told me you didn't like the bloody painting!"

"I did actually," Dean said earning himself an extra wack across the head.

"Well where is it? It cost me $400!"

"Lorelei, calm down. It's just a painting."

"Just a painting is it Sam? Well I liked that painting, so it better be back on that wall by the time I get home tomorrow afternoon. Or I might just take up painting myself. It would be terrible if I spilt a bucket over your laptop," She turned to Dean," Or your car."

"Now you leave her out of this!" Dean said standing up from the table and slamming his hands down.

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know."

"Guys!" Sam shouted through their arguing," We have neighbours and its midnight! Lorelei, don't threaten his car. Dean give her the painting. Also apologize."

"I'll give her the painting but I'm not apologizing."

"Same."

Dean walked out of the room, grabbing his pie on the way, leaving Lorelei and Sam in awkward silence.

"Sorry about the painting. It was terrible of us to get rid of it but could you possibly move it?"

"Fine. I'll put it next to my wardrobe. Anyway, I have another painting on hold. Did you want to check it out first and save me wasting my money? Again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Sam smiled at her and wrapped her into a hug.

Sam and Dean had been the closest thing to family Lorelei had had since her brother, Axel died. She guessed that was why it was so easy to forget they weren't actually siblings on this job. Dean was the surly older brother that criticized your decisions to no end but wouldn't hesitate to kill or be killed for you. Sam was the wise and comforting sibling that you went to for advice. Lorelei guessed she was like the temperamental little sister. Always trying to impress Sam & Dean on hunts and annoying them to no end, with her questions and theories. They were like a big, gun loving family.

Axel hadn't been Lorelei's only real sibling tho. But he was the closest. Growing up, Lorelei had an older brother, Axel, an older sister named Calypso and two younger twin brothers Fletcher and Caelian.

They were all trained as hunters from about seven or eight, and got little initiation badges and everything. Her mother was-no had been very theatrical, that was until she was murdered in her sleep by a vampire whose nest she had destroyed. The vampire stole Caelian when he was ten, tortured and fed off him until they finally turned him at 13. Fletcher hunted down and killed the vampire that had killed his mother and stolen his brother but not even five minutes later was attacked by Caelian who wanted to turn him. Fletcher killed Caelian and died shortly after that. Lorelei had been the one to find them dead on the floor of a lodge floor. 

The year after that her sister decided she wanted to leave. On her way to New York, she was captured by demons and possessed. Some other hunters trapped her and recognised her as Lorelei's sister. They called up Ruben, Lorelei's dad but before they could get there to exorcise her, more demons attacked the place that they were hiding. Calypso died in the attack after escaping the devils trap. 

Ruben drifted away from Axel & Lorelei after that. 

Two years later Lorelei got a call from her father. She had just finished the werewolf job with Sam & Dean and was too injured to properly defend herself from attacking demons. He father jumped in front of the knife a one of the demons threw at her. She killed the rest of them and held her father on her arms as he bled his last drop of blood. By the time the ambulance got there he was already dead. 

Then just last year, Axel had been killed by... she couldn't bear to think about it anymore.

Lorelei had started crying in Sam's arms without even realising it.

"You and Dean are the closest thing to a family I have now Sam," Lorelei said into his shoulder.

Sam stood back a bit and kissed her forehead.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed now, unless you wanted to talk?" Sam said stroking her hair.

Lorelei shook her head and hugged Sam once more before walking back into her room. It was times like this that she found it hard not to turn to a vice, whether it be alcohol or person. She got into her comfy pyjamas and curled up in a ball sobbing quietly until she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~`

Lorelei woke up in the morning with the worst bed hair she had ever seen. Her eyes were still a little red and her lips were dry. She decided that she needed extra attention in the beauty department today, so she hopped straight in the shower. She washed her hair in a record 5 minutes and dried it in 3. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked out into the lounge room to check the weather. She didn't think that anyone else would be up considering it was 6Am, but when she turned the corner she saw Sam & Dean sprawled out on the couch watching TV. Sam turned at the sound of her walking and blushed almost as much as Lorelei.

"Oops. I'm just gonna go..." Lorelei said walking backwards towards her room.

When she got into her room she closed the door behind her and checked the weather on her phone. Slightly over cast and a full moon.

She tied her towel up tighter and walked over to the closet. She looked threw all her clothes before finally finding an outfit suitable for the weather.

She laid out her clothes on her bed, double checking them. Black skinny jeans, a black camisole, black trench coat, red scarf, cute red shoes and a new bag she bought. She dropped the towel and started getting dressed. She was in her jeans and camisole when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lorelei called in a sing-song voice.

"Batman," The other voice replied.

"Come in."

Dean walked into the room and sat on the end of her bed.

"Are you seriously wearing that? It's freezing outside."

"No. If you looked under your ass you would find the rest of the outfit you are delaying me to put on." She gestured to underneath him and he stood up seeing her slightly rumpled coat.

"Whatever. Sammy was going to head down to the bakery and wanted to know if you wanted something."

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick something up on my way to school, "Lorelei started laughing and got a weird look from Dean," Sorry it's just the whole 'Going to school' thing."

Dean nodded and walked out of the room. Lorelei checked her alarm clock and saw it said 7:00. She started getting ready again, knotting her scarf. She walked into her bathroom again and started on her face. She pulled her hair back in a dodgy ponytail and started meticulously applying concealer. She finished with her make-up just as her phone started ringing.

"Hello," Lorelei said setting her phone down to put it on speaker.

"Hey Lorelei its Stiles."

"Oh Hey Stiles. What's up?"

"Well Scott and I may or may not have forgotten our English notes."

"And you're calling me of all people about that why?"

"Because I'm about five minutes away from your house..."

"Whatever. Just let yourselves in, the door should be unlocked."

"Thank you, so much."

"See you soon."

"Bye."

Lorelei hung up the phone and finished spraying her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked back into her room and started packing her bag. She had just finished shoving a few pens in, when she heard the door slide open.

"Who the hell are you?" She heard Dean ask them as they entered.

Lorelei couldn't hear their responses, but she guessed there was a lot of stuttering and apologies.

"Lorelei! Merry & Pippin are here so you better get your ass out here before I throw them out."

Lorelei walked out into the lounge room.

"Follow me. You two look just about ready to faint," Lorelei said walking back towards her room. She heard Scott and Stiles following her.

"Door on the right. Don't touch my stuff."

Lorelei walked back into the kitchen and grabbed them all muffins. She walked back into her room to find Scott looking out the window and Stiles looking at her floor, or more specifically her pile of new clothes and underwear she had bought.

She threw a muffin at Scott and handed one to Stiles as she started to look through her desk draws to find her earphones.

"So, uh, where are your notes?" Stiles asked dragging his eyes away from the glossy pink bag in the corner of the pile.

"Notebook on the nightstand. The green one. Don't touch the other one."

"Why not?"

"Bad things will happen," She said in a spooky voice wiggling her fingers.

They started laughing and were interrupted by Lorelei's phone going off again.

"Nice ringtone," Stiles said as she answered.

"Hello. Who is this?" Lorelei asked, walking into the bathroom.

"This is Sheriff Stilinski, I was wondering if you could come in for questioning tomorrow afternoon."

Lorelei frowned, walking back into the room.

"Why, I'm not a suspect am I? I didn't even know her," Lorelei saw Stiles sit up realising she was talking about Heather.

"No, it's nothing like that; you were just the last person who saw her so we just need to ask some questions. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Anyway, why are you bringing in people to question if it's just a missing person?"

"I'll tell you later, anyway goodbye Lorelei."

"Goodbye sheriff Stilinski."

She hung up and recapped Scott and Stiles about what had happened and they left soon after.

Lorelei sat on her bed until she had to leave to get to school. She threw an extra change of clothes into her boot for tonight, as well as a few extra weapons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She got to school just as the first bell rung and got to class just as the second one rung and couldn't help thinking that tonight was a full moon and she was in werewolf territory.


	5. The Trickster is Taken Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei engages in illegal activities, has a Hot Pocket and gets a phone call.

Lorelei sat in the corner of her shower crying. She was worried and scared, but it wasn't because of the mission, it was because of the phone call she had gotten after school. She kept on replying it over and over in her mind.

"'Hello, this is Lorelei, whose calling?"' She spoke into her phone after pulling over onto the side of the road.

"'Hello Lorelei, this is Doctor Deaton and I'm afraid that I have some bad news. Unfortunately Loki did not make it. It was very surprising to say the least but I cannot say how sorry I am. Would you like to come and see him?"

Lorelei was silent, thankful that she had pulled over because she wouldn't have been able to drive properly with her blurry vision.

"'Lorelei, are you alright?"' Deaton asked from the other end sounding concerned.

"Yeah. I'm, I'm fine. It's just a-a lot to take in at the moment. Thank you for calling me Doctor, i-ill has someone come and pick him up and arrange a funeral," Lorelei said trying not to cry again.

"Okay, your welcome. I can refer a few pet cemeteries to them. Goodbye Lorelei."

"Goodbye."

After that she hung up and lent her head against her steering wheel, attempting not to cry again. She failed of course and silent sobs started to pour out of her mouth as her shoulders shook.

And after she finished crying she quickly drove home and got into the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her memory stopped there because that was where she currently was. Curled up in a ball with dripping wet hair hanging over her face. She felt everything around her as she sat there. She felt the tiles pressing against her back and the shower grate under her foot. She smelt her shampoo in its bottle and her body wash on her skin that she was yet to wash off. She heard the droplets of water falling from the tips of her fingers that were rapped so tightly around her body, falling against the cool stone floor beneath her and the hum of water being transported up the pipes, just to be wasted seconds later running down the drain. She could taste the metalicness of the water that had accidentally fallen into her mouth and she could see the water gurgling down the drain through a little gap between her arms. She was using all five senses, but she still didn't believe it was real until she heard a knock on the door.

"Lorelei," She heard Sam say from the other side of the door," What's wrong? Are you still going tonight? I can go instead if you want."

Lorelei stood up and washed off the soap. Hearing him was all she needed. Hunter 101 Shut up and grieve later.

"You've been in there for like an hour and you'll have to get going by 7. That gives you like 3 hours to get ready," She dried herself off and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Hop away from the door. I'm only in a towel," She heard Sam scurry out of the room and she walked over to her window. She looked over to the parking lot and frowned. Stiles' blue Jeep was parked beside silver SUV.

She closed her curtains and, got dressed into a pair of flexible, tights, a durable skater dress, and a protective tunic with chunky heeled, black boots and a bag to shove some of her things in. She tied her hair up and tossed a necklace on so that if anyone saw her, she would look like a random teenager going to the movies, not breaking into her school because she suspected a few of the students to be werewolves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked back into the lounge room, securing her thigh sheaf when she bumped into Sam.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam said giving her a concerned look," You were in there for a while. We can talk about it if you want."

Lorelei shook her head, trying to get the memories out of her head for fear of crying again. Then Sam would know something was defiantly wrong.

"No. I'm fine. We can talk later. I have a school to break into," Lorelei said plastering a fake smile across her face in hopes of convincing him.

He didn't look completely convinced but he didn't push her anymore so that was a plus. She walked into the kitchen and checked the microwave clock. 6:15. she shoved a hot pocket into the microwave and jumped up on the bench waiting for it to ding. She heard Deans voice floating in from the lounge room and started playing with her ponytail. She would have to have a pretty good lie in case someone was at the school still. When her Hot Pocket was ready, she quickly ate it and rushed back into her room to grab a packet of gum.

She looked out the window again and saw that Scott was walking towards the parking lot with Isaac and Derek. She couldn't see Stiles and his car was still there, so she checked the time and started walking out the door.

"You don't have to leave just yet," She heard Sam say from around the corner.

"I know I just have to... Check something first," She said slipping out the door.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started ringing his phone just as she was outside what she assumed, was Derek's door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She pressed call and waited to hear a call tone. Just as she expected, she heard a familiar ringing coming from the other side of the door.

"H-hello, um, Lorelei. What are you, a doing? Do you need, um help or anything?" She could hear another voice asking who was on the phone just as she replied.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just a bit bored and wanted to see if you wanted to do something," She waited for a response and heard the other voice ask who it was again.

"Oh, really? Uh I would love to, but I'm busy doing homework. You know that test that Harrison was talking about. Yeah I'm a, studying for that one," She could hear the other voice shouting at him to tell him who he was talking to from the other side of the door.

"Okay, well I better leave you then. I wouldn't want to disturb you or anything," With that she hung up and contemplated knocking on the door. She quickly shut the idea down and checked her phone for the time. 6:45. she started to walk around the corner, just as she heard the yelling coming from the other side of the door. She walked back towards the door and listened in for a second. She could only pick up a bit, but what she heard made her wish she had an extra box of ammunition.

She quickly walked across the parking lot towards her car and looked up towards Derek's window and saw a shadow standing by the curtain. She quickly opened her door, turned the ignition on and pulled out of the lot almost at a new record speed.

As she was driving down the highway she saw a few weird things. For starters, the fireflies were glowing. Californian Fireflies, as far as Lorelei knew, did not glow. The second thing that she saw was, well nothing. There was no traffic at all and that did not happen, especially at 7pm. Lastly was that when she pulled up to the school, she saw was a car she recognised as Ms' Blake's. She figured she would wait for a minute to double check the school blueprints. Student file were kept near the supplies in the boiler room. She quickly memorised the map and walked to the back of her car and doubled up on weapons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she got inside, she skirted around the English room she saw light pouring out of and jogged down to the boiler room. She walked in, and got to work. She had just check all files finding one or two more possible suspects when she heard the door open. She quickly put the files that read, Argent, Boyd, Daehler, Lahey, Martin, Māhealani, McCall, Reyes and Whittemore into her bag and hid in a corner with her flash light turned off.

From where she sat, she saw come down and get some supplies from a rack. That was when she heard the growling and banging. She slid her hand into her pocket and started gently pulling out her hand gun. She carefully stood up and started silently shadowing Ms' Blake as she walked down the aisle.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She heard ask. Lorelei cocked her gun and walked a little closer to her. She raised her gun as she stepped into a shadow right next to . Lorelei heard the growling again and stepped out of the shadows, with her gun raised and saw two fully transformed werewolves. Her finger was pulling the trigger before she realised what was happening and she shot the male just before a man tackled them. She pushed Ms' Blake back and locked the metal door, temporarily separating them from the wolves. She backed Ms' Blake up behind a shelf and gave her a knife to defend herself with.

She walked back over to the door and peaked through the gap, seeing the two werewolves from before, one of whom she now recognised as Vernon Boyd, fighting against none other than Derek Hale. He was doing pretty well at first until he made the mistake of turning his back on the She-Wolf. Lorelei was tempted to help but she stayed put deciding that she would have to defend if worse came to worse. She walked back to and knelt next to her.

"W-what are they?" She herd ask whisper in a trembling voice.

"Don't worry about them. I'll protect you," Lorelei whispered back rubbing her teachers back in a soothing way.

Lorelei wished that she could be sure of that last thing. She stood up and peeked around the corner again. Derek was getting torn up by these wolves. She was just about to help him when she felt her phone buzz. 4:25 Am. Also known as sun rise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She quickly raced back to and made Ms Blake promise to deny her being there and then snuck around Derek who had somehow beaten the two other wolves. She stood in the shadows as Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey rushed past her towards Derek. She was so tempted to stop and help him but she didn't know why. It was almost as if she were being drawn to him. She pushed the idea out of her mind, getting back to the task at hand and ran up the stairs two at a time, bursting through the front doors. She saw her car over in the corner where you wouldn't have noticed unless you were told of its location and she thanked her past self for remembering that her car was really recognisable and would be spotted if it was in the middle of the lot. She sprinted over and drove off just as Scott and Isaac carried out the other two wolves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She pulled over to check her appearance and noticed she had forgotten her knife. She cursed for being so stupid as to leave a link to her being there, and then remembered the shot she had fired at Boyd. She cursed again and pulled her hair out of her ponytail and quickly brushed it out and tied it back again. She re-did her makeup and drove to the nearest drive through before getting home and avoiding Sam & Dean.

She realised that she wasn't going to get any sleep so she hopped into the shower and considered all that she had seen.

Boyd, Werewolf. Derek, Werewolf. Random female, Werewolf. Scott, most likely a Werewolf. Isaac, most likely a Werewolf. Stiles, defiantly knows about Werewolves. She couldn't decide whether or not to tell Sam & Dean. If she told them, they would go in guns a blazing but if she didn't and they found out anyway, she would be in trouble.

She thought about it as she washed her hair and came to the conclusion that she had found out that they were the good Werewolves and that Sam & Dean didn't need to stay anymore; but then she had the other matter of whether or not to confront Scott. She decided against that.

~~~~~~~~~

She started turning off the taps when her phone went off. She dried her hands off and checked the time. 5:10. who would be calling this early? She answered the phone after wrapping herself in a towel.

"Hello. Lorelei speaking, can I ask whose calling?" She said putting her phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello Lorelei, its . I need to talk to you about… What happened last night. Can you meet me around 8 at school? I'll be in my classroom," She paused obviously wanting to choose her next words carefully," Please."

"Yes. But I'm only coming if you promise you won't tell anyone else," Lorelei waited for a reply and got a short burst of laughter from the other end.

"Do you really think anyone would believe me?" She heard another laugh.

"No. I'll see you then," Lorelei hung up and started to get dressed.


	6. Sleep Tight Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a funeral, Lorelei gets a very big piece of dirt in her eye several times and someone gets sneaky.

Shortly after Lorelei hung up, she got dressed and started to do her hair. She was feeling surprisingly gloomy today and that was exactly why she had picked the outfit she was wearing. She would have had an elaborate hairstyle but she had gym and only about 2 and a half hour to get everything else ready to meet with and read through the files she had grabbed last night.

She had just finished reading Stiles' folder when she looked down at her phone. 6:30. She Shoved Jackson's file into the duffel bag with her sports clothes in it and ran out to the lounge room.

"Hey Lorelei, I didn't think you were home," She spun around to see Sam sitting at his laptop.

"Only got home like 2 and a bit hours ago. Anyway, we need to talk," Lorelei put on a serious face and walked over to Sam.

"What's wrong? Did you find the werewolves?" Sam asked sitting up straight in his chair.

"Not exactly," Sam gave Lorelei a confused look before she continued," I think you should wake Dean up first. He should hear this too."

Sam compliantly got up to wake Dean and Lorelei started to make herself a coffee.

"Whatever this is it better be damn good Lorelei," Dean said entering the room in pyjama bottoms and a singlet.

Lorelei carried her coffee over to the table and sat down.

"You were right," Lorelei said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Of course I was rig-"

"Not you jackass. Sam. Your theory about them being the other type is right. Their no threat," Lorelei took another sip of her coffee and waited to be bombarded with questions.

"How do you know? Was it something you saw last night?" Sam asked ignoring Dean's comments.

"That's only one thing. Another thing is that Loki died," She paused for a second looking down, "His funeral is tonight."

"I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you," Sam said leaning over to pat her back.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Anyway because they pose no immediate threat I don't see why you two have to stay here any longer. Argent's already suspicious and you two could be doing something else," She waited for their protests and was less than surprised when Dean started talking.

"So you just want us to leave? You want us all to leave?" Dean said gesturing to the three of them.

"No. Just you two. I'm going to stay here for a bit longer to keep an eye on things but I promise I'll call if anything happens."

"Were not leaving you Lorelei. If you stay, we stay," Sam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. Like I said Argent already knows that you two are here and the wolves aren't a threat."

"Then why are you staying?"

"To keep an eye on things. Plus you two might get away with leaving for a business trip or whatever but if I just up and leave, there might be questions."

"I really don't like this. Do you even know who the werewolves are?"

"Yes. And they are not threats. Most of them are dead anyway."

"How do you know who they are?" Dean said raising his voice a little.

"Research. I would tell you but I don't know what would happen to them."

"Okay. We can leave but you have to promise you will call me or Dean if anything happens," Sam leant across the table towards Lorelei again and grabbed her hand, "Like you said, we're like family."

"I promise. I should get going now anyway. I have to talk to someone."

"Okay. We'll talk more this afternoon."

"Actually," Lorelei said taking a pause to have a sip of coffee "I have to speak to the sheriff and I have Loki's funeral too, so I wont be home again until late."

Lorelei spun around and walked back to her room to grab her duffel bag. She was just about to walk out the door when she saw something shiny peeking out of her coat she had worn last night. She walked over and picked the object up surveying it.

It was the knife she had given to Ms. Blake, with a note attached to the hilt. She read the note with a rapidly increasing heart rate,

'Dearest Lorelei,

I do believe that you forgot this last night.

Meet me at 6pm tomorrow at the abandoned subway station on McCarthy Street. I mean you no harm but please do come alone.

Yours sincerely,

Peter Hale'

Lorelei put the note into her hand bag and returned the knife to its place in the set.

She stood in front of her mirror, trying to get rid of the sick feeling that was slowly washing over her.

Someone had been in her house. Someone had been in her room. The only time they could have done that would be when she was in the shower. She shivered slightly and walked out the door with her duffel bag in her hand.

She walked over to her car and shoved the duffel bag into her boot. She looked back across the parking lot and saw the same silver car she had seen last night. She walked back to her door and hopped into the driver's seat closing the door behind her. Her hands gripped the wheel so tightly that her knuckles had started to turn white.

How did he know who she was? He was meant to be dead. She was meant to be undercover.

She knew she would have to meet Peter tomorrow but that didn't mean she wanted to. She looked over to the clock on her dash-board. 7:05. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She arrived at the school with coffee in her hands and scarcely 5 minutes to meet with Miss Blake. She walked up the hall clutching her zarf tightly and playing with her bag strap. She turned into Ms' Blake's class to find it empty. She walked over to the corner of the room and waited for Ms' Blake to show. She was just about to walk out when walked in holding a folder and looking slightly distressed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lorelei asked stepping out of the corner. Ms' Blake jumped back, obviously not having noticed Lorelei standing there.

"Sorry, you just scared me," She walked over to her desk and placed the folder down, "What do you want from me now that I know. Are you going to tell anyone?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone if you aren't. Anyway I have a question too. What happened to the knife I gave you? Did you give it to someone?" Lorelei shifted her position to a slightly intimidating passive aggressive stance.

"No. I dropped it when you left. I don't know where it is," Lorelei could tell she was telling the truth so she backed off a bit.

"If that's it then I need to get going. I have gym class," Lorelei started to walk away when spoke again.

"Why are you here? Are you actually a student or are you just pretending to be one?" Lorelei smiled at her as she reached the door.

"That's enough questions for one day. Plus you forgot your day planner," Lorelei walked away while Blake pointlessly searched for her planner.

When Lorelei got back to her car, most of the lot was full. She looked over to see two familiar looking bikes. Lorelei grabbed her duffel bag and walked towards the bikes. She stopped in front of them and stood for a bit just reliving the memories that came with them.

"Are you a fan?" She heard a voice say from behind her. She spun around to see the straight twin standing in front of her.

"Yeah, my brother had one. We went riding on it all the time just to piss off my dad," Lorelei smiled as she said one of the first true things in weeks.

"Do you want to take a ride?" Oh my god, Lorelei thought. He was trying to flirt with her. It wasn't that he wasn't cute. He was. It was that she was 22.

"I would love to, but I'm really busy now," She tried to put on a really disappointed face.

"What about tomorrow? You can't be busy all the time," Aiden said smirking.

"I am busy tomorrow actually," Lorelei said frowning slightly, "but can I get a reign check?"

"Sure," Aiden smiled.

"Bye Aiden," Lorelei said as she walked towards the school again.

"Bye Lorelei."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei walked into the sheriff's station that afternoon with another cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hello, can I help you?" Lorelei turned around to see the receptionist looking at her.

"H-yeah. Sherriff Stilinski asked me to come in about that girl who went missing, Heather," Lorelei drank her coffee as the receptionist escorted her towards Sheriff Stilinski's office.

"He's just in there sweetie," With that the receptionist turned and walked back towards her desk.

Lorelei knocked on the door lightly and walked in when she heard the sheriff tell her to.

"You wanted to ask me some questions about Heather?" Lorelei asked taking another sip of coffee.

"I think you should sit down Lorelei," Lorelei's stomach dropped. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong? Did you find her?" Lorelei sat down and lent forward.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Heather was found dead last night," Lorelei couldn't help the gasp that slipped out of her mouth.

"Oh my god. Is her family okay? Do you know who did it?" Lorelei lent forward even more.

"No, we don't know who did it yet, so I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about that night," As he said this he pulled out a note pad and pen.

"Okay, anything that can help catch whoever did this."

Sheriff Stilinski went through the all the questions and Lorelei answered them as honestly as she could. By the time they were finished, it was 4:30.

Lorelei got home with a few empty boxes across the backseat.

When Lorelei walked in the door she saw Dean at the table stacking papers.

"Need a box?" Lorelei said throwing one in his direction.

"Thanks. Can you grab the sticky tape?" Dean said pointing to the counter top.

"Sure."

"Lorelei is that you?" Sam said carrying in a box from his room.

"Yup. Come help us."

Sam, Dean & Lorelei had packed most of their boxes by the time it was 6:30.

"I have to get ready. I need to leave by 6:55 and you two better be finished folding your flannels by the time I get back," Lorelei said pointing at Sam and Dean.

"Okay," Sam said piling another box in the corner.

Lorelei had only been in the shower ten minutes before she heard her phone ringing.

Stepping out, she dried her hands and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello Stiles. I'm a bit busy," Lorelei said grabbing her hair dryer out of the draw.

"Oh, dad told me you came down to the police station and I was just wondering if you were okay," She heard him take in a little breath, "About the heather thing."

"I'm fine. I was actually worried about you. I mean you two were close weren't you?" Lorelei said drying off her body.

"Yeah we were. Anyway, that was all I wanted to ask and your busy, so goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Lorelei looked down at the clock on her phone. 6:45. She started to blow-dry her hair when she heard her phone buzz again. She looked down and saw a message from Dean.

'Out.'

'Already out.'

She wrapped her towel around her and walked into her room and started to pull on the outfit she had laid out for the funeral. She walked back into the bathroom and started to braid her hair. She did the finishing touches on her makeup and walked out into the lounge room at 7:00.

She saw Sam and Dean sitting on the couch.

"Okay, who's driving?" Sam asked causing Lorelei to look around in confusion.

"I'll drive, you and Sammy can talk about the mission on the way," Dean said walking over to the counter top, and snatched up his keys.

"What do you mean, 'Whos driving'? Are you coming?" Lorelei looked between the two of them and noticed they were wearing nicer clothes than usual.

"Of course were coming, it means a lot to you" Dean mumbled, before clearing his throat and speaking again, "Plus I would hate for you to wreak that sweet little car of yours."

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral lasted about a half hour and Lorelei cried almost every second of it.

When they got home Lorelei walked straight into her room and changed into her pyjamas. She was just about to start reading her book when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lorelei called out.

Sam walked in and sat at the end of her bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Loki's dead."

"I know," He stood up and sat next to Lorelei.

"And Axel," Lorelei started to breath heavily.

"It's okay," Sam said wrapping her in a hug.

"And Calypso. And Mum. And Father. And Caelian. And Fletcher," Lorelei whispered into Sam's chest sobbing violently, "Their all dead."

"But you're not. That's the main thing. Your still alive," Sam started to rub his hand over her back in a soothing motion, "And as long as your here so are they. They live in your memories and your heart."

Lorelei lent into Sam's chest more and slowly started to sob less. Sam continued to rub little circles into her back until she stopped crying.

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked, speaking into her hair.

"A lot better. I think I'm just going to go to sleep now. Goodnight Sam," Lorelei said wriggling out of Sam's arms.

"Okay. Sleep tight Storm," Sam walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, taking some of Lorelei's sadness with him.

Lorelei turned off her light then snuggled into her blankets.


	7. Bladder Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets sweaty, Harris is a dick and Lorelei hits on someone. Literally.

When Lorelei woke up the next morning her eyes were crusted with dried tears and her cheeks were red from sobbing breathlessness. She walked into her bathroom at 4:30 and continued to stand in front of the mirror in her 'You can't sit with us' t-shirt and pink sweat pants. She went through a list of things she had to do today.

\- Cross country practice

\- French test

\- New chemistry topic

\- English

\- Free period

\- Meet with peter

\- Say goodbye to some of the only people who knew the truth

She checked her phone again. 4:40. She hopped into the shower and turned the water as hot as it would go. It was scolding hot but in a nice way. She thought about what Sam had said last night.

She was alive and that was the main thing. Being alive meant making mistakes, getting hurt and losing people. But it also meant risks paying off, healing and learning to love those you have left.

She turned the heat down and ignored the screaming pain that had come from the sudden change in temperature. She stood underneath the shower for a few more minutes and started to think. She knew that Scott wouldn't hurt her if she told him the truth so she decided that she would tell him at the earliest possible convenience. It was a bit risky but it would probably pay off. She turned the shower off and started to dry herself off. She had Cross country practice first off so she would just do her hair when she got to school. 

She shoved the note from Peter into her bag and walked into the kitchen carrying the files she had grabbed at the school.

She sat down and spread them across the table; she had just reading Vernon Boyd's file again when her hand started twitching. She walked over to the bench and started to make herself coffee when Sam walked into the room.

"Feeling better Storm?" He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Sammy. I have the files on the table if you wanted to quickly go through them before you leave," Lorelei choked up a bit at the word leave but Sam didn't seem to notice, "Just in case I've missed something."

"That's a good idea Storm. Can you make me a cup as well please?" Lorelei picked up on his increasing use of her nickname. She knew it was meant in a term of endearment, but it was Axel that had started calling her Storm in the first place.

Lorelei pushed the thought aside and shook her head.

"I'm not your maid Sammy. Make your own damn coffee," With that she picked up her cup and walked back to the table. She checked her phone again. 6:10.

Sam sat across the table from her and started reading Alison's file. She saw him pause and jolt down a few things on a notepad she had used every now and then, but other than that they sat together in silence until Dean woke up.

"Nerds," Lorelei heard Dean murmur under his breath as he walked past them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei got to school with her coffee clutched tightly in her hand. She stood at her locker searching the hall for Scott. She had to tell him as soon as she could.

The bell rang and she cursed. She walked down to the girls' locker rooms still searching for Scott. She finally saw him just as he walked into the boys' locker room. She cursed again.

Lorelei turned and walked into the locker room throwing her now empty coffee cup out on the way in. She normally ignored the conversations that swirled around her but she couldn't help but eavesdrop into a conversation some blonde was having with her friend.

"So he's missing?" The friend said looking slightly unconvinced.

"Yeah, he went to the vet and never showed up at home," Lorelei's ears perked up at the mention of the vet.

"He could just be crashing at a friend's house," The friend looked really unconvinced now.

"He could be, but he left his car and his dog at the vet," The blonde looked really concerned.

"Really? He didn't text you or anything?" The friend obviously picked up on the weirdness of the last comment.

Lorelei would have continued listening but her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller Id and frowned slightly.

"Hello Dean," Lorelei said slightly exasperated.

"Glad you're so happy to hear from me," Dean sighed, "Anyway Sammy found something interesting out, looking through the folders."

Lorelei looked over her shoulders on instinct before replying.

"What did he find?"

"Apparently Scott McCall is asthmatic," Crap, Lorelei thought, they found out about Scott. Lorelei tried to sound nonchalant.

"And?"

"He's the captain of the lacrosse team," Lorelei could practically see his smirk.

"I know. Is that meant to be a big deal?" Lorelei was unsuccessfully trying to through them off Scott's scent.

"H-yeah. He's a werewolf. We need to talk to him," Lorelei was sure 'talk' meant 'kill and/or beat' him.

"I know. I'm dealing with it as we speak. There's no reason for you two to get involved," Lorelei childishly crossed her fingers.

"Okay," Lorelei heard Sam's voice pipe in, "If you're dealing with it its fine."

"Goodbye boys."

"Goodbye Lorelei."

Lorelei's shoulders hit her gym locker with a thud as she hung up. She needed to speak to Scott ASAP.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Lorelei stood at the back of the pack stretching her legs for the run. She could most likely outrun these guys by miles but that was only because of her training. Even without her endurance, Lorelei was fast. Like really fast.

She saw Scott and was about to go talk to him when coach blew the whistle.

Ethan and Aiden were standing next to Isaac and she could feel the tension as the twins bolted off. Isaac started to run when Scott put a hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac," Scott said with a slightly accusing note in his tone.

"It's them," With that Isaac bolted off leaving Scott to call out for Isaac to wait.

Lorelei saw Scott bolt and took after him rapidly advancing past the other runners. She finally caught back up with Scott and slowed down, not wanting him to see her yet. He was crouched behind a hill so Lorelei followed suit just a bit farther back. That's when she saw them.

Ethan barrelled into Isaac leaving an opening for Aiden to grapple him. The twins got on top of Isaac whose hands were held tightly behind his back and started speaking to him. Lorelei couldn't work out the words from her current position but she knew they had threatened him because she saw Scott sprint over and punch Aiden in the jaw.

Somehow In the next few seconds all the participants had blazing eyes, pointy canines and claws. Lorelei got ready to run out and help when she heard a scream. The others looked in the direction of the sound just as Lorelei stood up from her hiding spot. The werewolves started running towards the sound and Lorelei followed not caring how close she got.

She was running right next to Scott for a few seconds before he realised.

"Lorelei?" Scott looked slightly confused, "How long have you been following me?"

"We need to talk," Lorelei put on a serious face, keeping pace with Scott.

"About what?" Scott had slowed down slightly.

"About everything," Lorelei took advantage of his slowed pace and sprinted past him towards the crowd that was growing around a tree. She stopped beside Stiles and swore under her breath at the dead body tied to the tree. Scott arrived a second later and Stiles was still yet to notice Lorelei.

"It's him isn't it?" Stiles said it more like a statement then a question.

Lorelei looked at Scott and saw he was staring at the body with a look of recognition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the police arrived Lorelei stood back and waited down the bottom of the clearing, staring right at Scott. She saw Stiles talking to his father and the Coach called out something she couldn't hear. She looked away for a second and when she looked back Scott, Stiles and Isaac were walking straight towards her. Stiles and Isaac were obviously deep in conversation so she sat down on a log about a meter or two away from them.

She looked around while she was waiting for Scott to come talk to her. The twins stood to the side discussing something and a police officer was restraining the blonde from the locker room. She looked back over to where Scott was and saw Isaac walk away.

She started playing with her ponytail as Scott and Stiles walked over to her.

"Hey Stiles. Hey Scott, what brings you over to my little log?" Lorelei was trying to judge whether or not Scott had told Stiles yet.

"Yeah, why are we here?" So Scott hadn't told him yet.

"What did you want to talk about Lorelei? You're going to have to be more specific then 'everything' this time," Scott fixed her with a hard look.

"Do you really want to have this conversation here? With them," Lorelei nodded her head towards the twins, "Listening in."

She saw Scott tense at the mention of the twins and Stiles looked slightly confused.

"What, um, what do you mean by them listening? Their all the way over there," Stiles make a gesture with his hands demonstrating how far away they were.

"Cut the crap Stiles, I know. Meet me at my house, 10:30 tomorrow night. We don't want any unexpected guests coming around," She stood up and walked closer to the wonder boys.

"How do you know about all of this?" Stiles asked her with a cryptic look on his face.

"Well your just gunna have to wait and find out," With that she walked away from them towards the crime scene. She surveyed it again and saw nothing that screamed Werewolf.

"Miss Durmont. What are you doing here?" She turned around to see Sheriff Stilinski standing in front of her.

"I'm trying out for the cross-country team. It's terrible what happened," She gestured to the body that was tied on the tree.

"Did you know him?" The Sheriff asked with a touch of concern.

"No, but his girlfriend is in my gym class," Lorelei bowed her head for a second, "I actually heard her talking about him going missing this morning."

"Okay, well if you hear anything else just call," Lorelei nodded and was about to walk away when the sheriff called her back, "I was wondering because of all the stuff that's happened, If you and your parents would like to come over to dinner sometime."

Lorelei hadn't been expecting that.

"My parents passed away. It's just my brothers and I now," Lorelei looked down at her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about it. My wife passed away a few years ago and it hasn't been the same. Anyway the offer is still on the table if you wanted to bring your brothers," Lorelei felt a pang of empathy for Stiles and his dad.

"Their actually leaving today for a business trip," Lorelei said trying to steer the sheriff away from any touchy subjects.

"Really? Are you gunna be at home by yourself?" Dammnit, Lorelei thought, she hadn't thought about that.

"Only for a night or two, than my cousin is coming down to stay with me," Lorelei covered up her mistake as well as she could before changing the subject, "Oh, and I was wondering, if you don't mind my asking, If you have anything new with the Heather thing. It's just terrible what happened to her."

"Sorry but even if we did have anything new I couldn't tell you," He ran his fingers through his thinning hair, "Anyway, I think you're going now so I better leave you. Good bye Lorelei."

"Goodbye Sherriff," Lorelei turned and walked over to the group of people walking back to school grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott had no doubt told Isaac because when she walked into chemistry, he was staring directly at her. She sat down in the seat closest to the door and started taking down the notes on the board.

Harris had started asking Danny a question, when Isaac bolted out of his seat.

" Mr. Harris, can I go to the bathroom please?" Harris signalled a yes and Isaac bolted out the door. Lorelei was just about to follow, when Scott stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom too," Scott said eyes darted towards the door.

"One at a time," Mr Harris was just about to start again when Scott started talking again.

"But I really have to go. Like medical emergency have to go," Scott started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Mr McCall, If your bladder was to suddenly explode and urine began to flow from every surface, I would still reply one at a time," Man Lorelei thought, this guy is a dick, but she took the opening Scott had made and quickly bolted out of the classroom.

She stuck her head around the corner and saw Aiden punch Ethan in the jaw. She pressed herself against the wall again and listened. Another few hits to one of the twins. She swung around the corner and grabbed Isaac just as Aidan slammed Ethan into a locker.

"What are you doing? Get back in class," Isaac whispered.

"Shut up and don't hate me," Lorelei whispered back as she swung a fist at Isaacs face. It hit right it the lip and it started to swell instantly.

"What the fu-"Lorelei punched him quickly in the nose, breaking it, just as Aiden was tossed down their end.

"Now it looks like a real fight," Lorelei whispered before hiding around a corner.

The classroom door burst open and Mr Harris walked out.

"What is this?" He asked looking down at the two bloody teenagers, "What's going on?"

Danny walked over to Ethan and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"He just came at me," Ethan said in fake confusion.

Lorelei walked out from the corner she was in.

"No he didn't. I saw you two talking, then you started getting angry and threw a punch at him. Hence the fat lips. It's not his fault you can't fight," Lorelei walked over and stood next to Isaac.

"Is this true Isaac?" Harris asked.

Isaac looked from Ethan to Lorelei.

"Yes Mr Harris," He said looking at his shoes.

"Ethan, go gets some ice. As for you two, lunch time detention," Harris turned to walk back in the room.

"Why do I have detention and not Ethan? I didn't hurt anyone," Lorelei said looking at Harris incredulously.

"Do you want to make it two Miss Durmont?" Harris said raising an eyebrow.

"No sir," Lorelei mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei walked into lunch time detention and sat in the only seat left. Right behind Isaac.

Harris started giving out tasks to people around the class. Lorelei was fine with it until he got to Isaac and her. He nodded to both of them.

"Restocking the janitor's closet."

Isaac stood up and started trying to persuade Harris into changing partners but the ass refused.

"I swear to god, I'm going to punch him in his ratty face one day," Lorelei mumbled under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked down the hall in silence, carrying supplies in their arms. Lorelei held the door open for Isaac and left it open behind them. She didn't like to admit it, but small spaces irritated her. They continued unpacking stuff in silence, occasionally bumping into one another. Lorelei looked over to Isaac.

"Are you okay?" She said trying to sound as calm as she could in the tiny room.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm Just," He paused shelving a bottle, "Not a big fan of small spaces."

"Me either. They just bring back bad memories," Lorelei shivered remembering when she was chained up as a hostage by a few vampires in a tiny closet for three days.

"Yeah, they do," Isaac stopped for a second and stared at the wall. Lorelei thought best not to disturb him and started to shelf the paper towels again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Isaac said obviously out of his trance.

"Do you have to?" Lorelei replied getting slightly snappy because of her discomfort.

Isaac looked sideways at her.

"I guess not," He continued stocking then continued, "I'm gunna ask anyway."

Lorelei stopped and looked at him.

"Was it you at the school the other night?" Isaac asked staring her in the eye.

Lorelei remembered that these wolves could tell if you were lying so she chose her words carefully.

"Should I have been?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"No, you shouldn't have," he looked her in the eye again.

"Would you tell anyone if I was?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it would make me really happy," Lorelei put on a smile.

"Yeah, well, you being happy isn't really a big priority of mine right now."

"Why not?"

"Well you shot my friend for starters."

"Sorry."

"Was that an apology?"

"Would you accept an apology?"

He was just about to reply when the door slammed shut.

They spun around and ran to the door. Isaac started grabbing at the handle.

"No no."

"Is it opening?" Lorelei asked from behind him.

"No, there's something against it."

Lorelei started hyperventilating and pacing the room. Isaac took of his cardigan and Lorelei would have followed suite if she had one.

"Okay, just relax Lorelei. Just relax your fine. You're not in a wardrobe. It's just a supply closet," Lorelei heard Isaac banging on the door again.

Lorelei walked over to the door and started banging on it too, desperately trying to get rid of the memories. She felt Isaac stop beside her and looked at him. His eyes were glowing and his fangs were bared. Lorelei started backing up, remembering how one of the vampires had cornered her.

"Isaac?" He jumped at her as she said his name, tearing at her arm.

She saw a sudden burst of light and felt Isaac get lifted off her.

She saw that it was Scott but couldn't help the yelp that escaped her mouth.

"Axel! Axel help!"

She shrunk into the corner and slowly slid to the floor. She was close to tears when Scott helped her up.

"I'm okay. I'm fine," Lorelei said obviously lying as Scott inspected her bloody arm.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that," He was obviously terrified by what he had done and kept saying he was sorry.

"I'm fine. It's not his fault," Lorelei said kneeling down to look Isaac in the eyes, "It's not your fault."

"I guess now we know they want to do more than just get you angry," Scott said looking at Lorelei's arm, "They want to get someone hurt."

"So are we gunna do something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, were gunna get them angry," Scott said with a stern look on his face, "Really angry."


	8. Buckle up, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flashback, A Meeting and A Goodbye.

Lorelei was all too happy to help Isaac and Alison hot wire the twins' bikes and steal a few parts to give to Scott. She couldn't help but remember when Axel had brought almost the exact same bike for her.

~~Flashback~~

"This is a terrible idea guys," Calypso said wringing her hands together, "Dad will kill me if he finds out I let you take her on that thing."

"Calm down Callie," Axel said swinging his leg over the motorbike, "It's not the first time she's been on one."

"It would be nice if you two didn't speak like I wasn't here," Lorelei said zipping up her leather jacket, "The Axe man's right, it's not the first time I've been on a bike."

"See," Axel said flashing his sisters an easy smile, "We'll be fine, and she knows how to ride a motorbike."

"We're not forcing you to be here Callie. You came along yourself," Lorelei said to her sister walking over to the new motorbike her brother had brought, "You can just drive home in your little girly car and rat us out to dad."

Lorelei knew that Calypso hated being treated like she was to girly to do the things that her and Axel did. It was true, but it didn't stop her from trying to convince Lorelei to do other things.

"Fine. I'll ride on the back of Lorelei's bike," She fixed her sister with a stern look, " .Crash."

Lorelei climbed onto the bike and waited for Calypso to get on.

"Let your hair down sis. God knows it needs a break," Jested Axel, putting on his helmet.

Lorelei heard Calypso curse under her breath at Axel, and then felt the back of her bike dip down a little.

Lorelei turned around and saw Calypso putting on a helmet. She leaned over to the side a little bit and grabbed her own. Just as she was sliding down the visor, she turned to Calypso.

"Buckle up, Princess," Lorelei kicked off and sped after Axel with Calypso's hands digging into her sides.

~~End Flashback~~

"Why are you laughing?" She was pulled out of her trance by Isaacs's voice.

Lorelei looked at him, shaking her head.

"I just remembered something funny."

"Okay, well we need these parts for Scott."

Lorelei went back to taking apart the bike and was soon holding three very important parts in her lap.

"I'll go race these up to Scott," Lorelei shoved them into her bag. Turned back to Isaac and Alison, "Don't have too much fun without me."

~~~~~~~~~~`

She ran up to Scott and handed him the bag.

"Do you know what these are?" She asked him.

He shook his hand and started transferring them into his backpack.

"No, but they look pretty important," Lorelei laughed.

"They are. Now I'll be waiting at the end of the hall filming the whole thing. When you get the go ahead from Isaac, start your part."

"Okay. Bye Lorelei."

"See ya."

She stopped at the end of the hall and waited for him to enter English.

They hadn't had the talk yet, but she assumed he was guessing she was a hunter.

~~~~~~~~~~

She stood in the hallway for about a minute before she heard the hum of a motorbike coming up the hall. She stood back and fished her phone out of her pocket. Holding it up she aimed the camera around the point they had planned. In seconds Aiden was standing in the hall oblivious to her existence. She had to plan it just right. She hit play just as Isaac started walking towards her.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ms Blake said in a slightly unbelieving voice, "You realise this is going to result in a suspension."

She heard Scott and Alison laughing beside her and saw the smirk on Isaac's face. She was glad though that Aiden hadn't seen her when she saw the glares the twins were giving the golden trio.

~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei got home from school and went straight into her bedroom. She had to meet with Peter Hale in 2 and a quarter hours. That gave her enough time to get in the shower, wash her make up off and change into one of the most causal outfits she owned.

After her makeup was off and her hair was in a casual ponytail, she stared at her reflection. This wasn't the gorgeous Lorelei that everyone would recognise. This was the girl who shared a few similarities with her and wouldn't draw much attention.

She walked into her bedroom and started getting dressed in jeans and a plain tee-shirt. She threw on a cardigan to hide the gun in her waist band and the knives in her back pocket. She then shoved the rest of her things in a cheap messenger bag and walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

The time on the microwave said it was 5 pm. 1 hour until her meeting with Peter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coffee machine buzzed when Sam walked in.

"Are you going somewhere Lorelei?" He asked with a slightly confused voice, "I thought you were going to help us move."

"I am, but I have to meet someone first," He looked a little disapproving but then something else come onto his face.

"Did you find anything else out today? Is that why you're meeting someone?"

"No not really," Lorelei fibbed, "I just have some business to take care of."

"Okay well… Call if you need anything," Sam walked out of the kitchen with a frown on his face. Lorelei hated lying to the boys, but she couldn't tell them just yet.

When Lorelei got into her car it was 5:25 PM. She pulled out of the lot and onto the road before she could convince herself otherwise.

Her bag sat on the seat next to her and one of her guns was in the side of the door. She glanced over to the bag and then to the gun. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but Peter was dangerous. She could just feel it. So when she pulled up a street away from the abandoned subway station, she grabbed both of them.

~~~~~~~~

Lorelei walked into the subway station with her gun drawn. She walked around the corner and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Hale?" Lorelei said not lowering her gun.

"Oh Lorelei. I was almost afraid that you wouldn't show up. Come, sit down," Peter walked out from the shadows and gestured to a stack of crates.

Lorelei walked over only slightly lowering her gun.

"What do you want to talk about Peter? Are you going to threaten me? Try to blackmail me?" Lorelei sat down on the crate across from Peter.

"Oh no. I just wanted to propose a deal," He paused and crossed his ankles, "I'm aware of your acquaintance with one Scott McCall and I have taken particular interest in him. What I propose is that if you give me information about him, I will give you information about the activities of my nephew and his pack."

"Why do you care so much about the kid? He's only a Beta and you're not an Alpha," Lorelei crossed her arms over her chest, "And why would you be willing to give out information about your nephew to me? You know what I am."

"I do. And that's why you're here and not your 'Brothers'. You think before you pull a trigger, plan things out before you move. The Winchesters leave a trail of death and destruction in their wake," Peter sat forward in his seat, "I met your brother once, the real one. You look a lot like him. He was like you as well, not to trigger happy. Actually if I recall he preferred tranquilizer guns to real ones didn't he?"

Lorelei stiffened up slightly at the mention of her brother. It was true, Axel used tranquilizer guns a lot but he never mentioned Peter to her.

"What type of information would we be sharing?" Lorelei wasn't stupid enough to trust him, but she also want going to give up on a possible opportunity to get information, " Would it just be causal things like who he meets with, where he goes and what he's doing or did you plan on more?"

Peter smiled.

"I was thinking that you could maybe try to persuade him into joining Derek's pack. I think it would be very beneficial for everyone. And as for the information I give you, it would be things like when pack meetings are on and possible battles and battle plans," Peter's phone started to ring. He held up a hand to let Lorelei know to be quiet, "'Hello actually busy. No I can't ju-. You are a terrible conversationalist. I'm sure I can be there. Do you mind if I bring someone with me? Of course not. Okay, I'll see you then. Goodbye Dere-.' He hung up on me. Anyway are you busy on Saturday night because there's going to be a pack meeting."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Their meeting finished soon after and Lorelei got home at 8:30.

"I'm home," She called out into the empty hallway.

"Were in here," She heard Sam call out.

Lorelei walked into the study where Sam and Dean were slouched in chairs.

"We've finished packing our stuff. Can you help us carry our things down?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Also I was wondering if you knew anyone that could pose as an uncle or something for like a week or so. I think the Sherriff was a little suspicious about me being home alone."

"Sure, I think we can find someone to stay with you for a bit," Sam said walking out of the room with his phone to his ear.

Dean sat forward in his chair and looked directly at Lorelei.

"Where have you been? You said you had a meeting not an entire conference kid. I was starting to get worried," Dean continued to look straight at Lorelei.

Lorelei put her hand over her heart in appreciation.

"The tin man does have a heart," Lorelei grinned and looking right back at Dean.

"Shut up," Dean looked away for a second, making Lorelei feel bad.

She stood up and hugged Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked his posture stiff.

"Hugging you dumbass," Lorelei felt Dean hug her back and they sat there for a moment.

When they finally separated, Dean looked at Lorelei.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes, Lorelei," Dean said grinning.

"What gave you that conclusion?" Lorelei said in mock intrigue.

"Your attitude, the way you walk with your eyes all narr-" Sam walked into the room just as Dean was listing of the reasons he thought Lorelei was a bitch.

"I've tried a few people, but none of them are free," Sam said leaning against the bookshelf.

"What about that guy we met down in Louisiana?" Dean asked.

"He moved to Papa New Guinea. And don't even suggest the guy from Vermont with the gimpy leg," Sam said.

"Do you know anyone Lorelei?" Sam continued, "Because were all out of options."

Lorelei shook her head them looked down at her feet.

"Their either dead, or hate me."

~~~~~~~~~`

Lorelei shoved the last box into the car and closed the door.

"So this is goodbye?" She asked leaning against the car with her arms across the roof.

"Not forever," Sam had obviously seen the tears that had started to well up in her eyes, because he walked around the car and wrapped her in a hug.

"You're the ones that should be crying, I mean, you don't get to see me every day anymore," Lorelei said trying to make light of the situation. She felt Sam's chest move into a laugh.

"Yeah, crying with happiness," Dean said as he walked over to them.

Lorelei separated from Sam.

"Shut up. You know you love me," Lorelei said holding out her arms.

Dean stood there for a second looking at her with the 'Bitch face', then his façade cracked and he hugged Lorelei tightly.

"Yeah, I do Sis," Lorelei cracked at him calling her sis, "Hey, don't cry. It'll stain my shirt."

"Materialistic prick," Lorelei said smiling at him.

She heard Sam laughing in the background and turned around to face him.

"One last family photo," Lorelei declared.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and plus what normal family would jet off without a picture or whatever?" She heard Dean sigh.

"Okay, squish in. I have very small arms and you two are like, nearly a foot taller than me."

"I'll take it," Sam said grabbing the phone. He stretched his arm out and just got the three of them in the frame. Lorelei was thankful that she had changed and put some make-up on.

"Smile guy!"

Sam took the picture and Lorelei grabbed the phone back off him and looked at the photo.

It was really nice. Sam was on the left smiling like an idiot, with his right arm wrapped around Lorelei's shoulder. Dean was on the right, kissing Lorelei on the cheek with his arms wrapped around her in a bear hug. And Lorelei was smack bang in the middle. Her smile was crooked, her nose was scrunched up and she was looking away from the camera.

It couldn't be more perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei walked back up to the loft with dried tears on her cheeks and a sad smile on her lips. When she slid open the door she ran straight to her bedroom and into the shower. When she got out of the shower, she crawled underneath her blankets in a random t-shirt and pyjama pants combination she'd pulled out from her closet. She was about to start reading when she heard glass smashing downstairs. She hopped out of bed and threw a pair of sneakers on.

She walked down the stairs and peeked around the corner, just in time to see Isaac walking out with a look she knew all too well on his face. Terror, Disgust, Anger. He walked down the hall and headed out into the parking lot. She was glad her outfit kind of matched enough to look like clothing instead of pyjamas, because she found herself knocking on Derek Hale's door.

"Go away Isaac!" She heard him yell from the other side of the door. She knocked again, "I said go awa-"

Derek's sentence stopped short when he saw Lorelei standing at the door.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Someone that wants to know why the hell you just kicked a 17 year old with no car out in the rain," Lorelei growled back.

"It's none of your business," Derek was about to slam the door closed when Lorelei spoke again.

"Actually it is. I know him and he doesn't deserve whatever the hell this," Lorelei gestured to the situation, "Is."

"You don't know anything. Now go away," Derek commanded her.

"I know plenty Hale," Lorelei said standing her ground.

Derek looked slightly taken aback for a second, but Lorelei only caught it because of her training.

"How do you know my na- Wait, you were at the animal shelter that day weren't you," Derek said suddenly changing his stance.

"Yes. My cat got hurt."

"You're not lying," Derek said frowning slightly.

"And how would you know Hale?" Lorelei said changing her stance as well, "It's not like you could hear my heartbeat or anything."

Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her into the loft, slamming her against the wall. Lorelei gritted her teeth and stood on his foot. He looked slightly taken aback, so Lorelei took that second to knee him in the stomach and push him away from her. He clutched back onto her arm at the last second and flipped her over his hip. Lorelei landed on the concrete with a grunt and jumped back up, kicking behind his knees making him lose his balance for a second and Lorelei's arm darted out and punched him in the jaw. She heard him grunt and he spun around. Seeing it as a window of opportunity she turned and ran back to the door to find it blocked by a girl. She ran at her ducking under her first hit and twisting her arm behind her back. She felt the girl struggling to gain the upper hand and kicked out her legs. The girl landed on the ground with a thud that echoed around the room. She had unintentionally lost ground while fighting the girl and surveyed her surroundings for a weapon. She almost pumped her hand in joy when she saw the metal bar. Kicking it up into her hands like you would a soccer ball; Lorelei braced herself for the next attack. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. She spun around just in time to hit Derek in the ribs and swipe his feet. She backed up towards the door, making sure the girl was still on the ground. She hit out at Derek one last time and then sprinted towards the door, slamming it shut behind her.

~~~~~~~~

When Lorelei got out of the shower for the second time that night, she heard a knock on the door. Quickly getting dressed in pyjamas and slippers that weren't torn and blood splattered, she walked towards the door picking up her gun on the way.

She paused just before the door and tried to calm herself down. Breathing rapidly still she aimed her gun at the door.

"Who is it?" Lorelei asked cocking the gun.

The only reply from the other side was a slight draft of air under the door.

Lorelei un-did the locks and slide the door open holding her gun in one hand.

She was surprised to see the hallway empty. No one was hiding in the corner or lurking beside the door. There was only one strange thing in the hall.

A package.

Lorelei walked towards the box gripping the gun in both hands. She circled around it checking for any holes. She knelt beside it and ran her hand over the top. It didn't explode, so that was on thing.

Lorelei picked it up and walked back into her house holding the box and her gun in one arm and closing the door with the other.

Lorelei carried the box into the dining room and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. After carefully slicing the tape apart, she opened the box to reveal an envelope and another box. She took the envelope out of the box and held it at arm's length as she read the address.

'Dearest Lorelei'

She turned it over to see who it was from.

'Peter Hale'

Lorelei nearly dropped the envelope. After she had collected her thoughts, she carefully opened the letter and read it.

'Dearest Lorelei,

I hope you like this sign of good faith. I found them while cleaning out an old room.

The handles are made out of mountain ash and silver and the blade is infused with wolves' bane.

You should find an entire set in the box I have provided you and the key in the envelope.

See you on Saturday,

Peter Hale'

Lorelei put the letter down and picked up the wooden box at the base of the package and placed it on the table. She grabbed the envelope and shook out the key. It was an old, iron key that you would find in old mansions. Positioning the key in its hole, she held her breath as she turned it. She heard the reassuring click and pushed open the lid.

Sitting in rows across a piece of silk were at least ten different sized knives. Their size ranged from small throwing knives to one that bigger than her forearm. She picked up the smallest one and surveyed it.

Perfect balance and a deadly looking edge. She turned it over to look at the hilt. It was defiantly mountain ash, and she could see a silver pattern twisting its way through the hilt. She changed her stance and threw it at the wall behind her. It landed exactly where she wanted it to go, right on the edge of the window and the wall.

She picked up the biggest on and walked down to the training room. As soon as she swung it at one of the dummies, its head came clean off. She walked back to the dining room and placed it back in its box.


	9. Hurcules and the Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scheming, Gambling and Bleeding out.

Lorelei sat in front of Scott and Stiles with her head against the glass.

She ran over to Scott watching the scene play out below. She hadn't even realised she'd sunk down to her knees and was dangerously leaning over the edge until Scott grabbed her to stop her toppling over the edge as well.

"Yo Scotty. Hey," She heard fingers click behind her as she was pulled out of her trance, "Yo Lorry, Scotty, you still with me?"

She turned around to see Stiles looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, sorry. What's the word?" Scott asked, scratching his head.

"Anachronism," Stiles said looking over at Scott.

"Something that exists out of its normal time," Scott still looked a bit out of it as he repeated the meaning.

"Nice, Okay Lorry. Your turn. Melancholy," Lorelei looked at Stiles for a second before replying.

"It's what you're going to be if you call me 'Lorry' one more time," Lorelei narrowed her eyes at him for a second and looked away.

"Okay, taking a note of that. Okay, next word. Incongruous," Scott frowned slightly.

"Can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes, yes I can. It's completely incongruous that were sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened. Incongruous," Lorelei gave a silent chuckle at Stiles facials as he explained the word.

"Out of place, ridiculous," He turned to Stiles, "Absurd."

"Perfect," Stiles slid the screen across and looked at Lorelei, "Next word, ebullient."

"Enthusiastic, Lively. Other bullshit like that," Lorelei heard Stiles snort, and then turned to Scott.

"Okay, next word. Umm, Durach," Lorelei tensed up at the word and turned to Stiles, "Durach, it's a noun.

"We have to talk about it sometime okay and were gonna be stuck in this thing for like five hours. Why not?" Stiles shot her a desperate look, and then turned back to Scott. Obviously felling defeated, he sighed, "Next word, Intransigent."

"Stubborn, obstinate," His explanation was cut short when the bus jerked over a bump.

Pain shot all the way up Lorelei's back and side, causing her to gasp in pain. Scott followed suit, gripping at his side and grunting.

"Oh, buddy, you okay?" Stiles said glancing at Scott," And why did you gasp? Do you have some type of voodoo scratch too Lorelei?"

Scott grunted in response and Lorelei looked in the other direction.

"We shouldn't have come. I knew it, we shouldn't have come," Stiles said making Lorelei turn back to him.

"We had to. There's safety in numbers," Scott said looking out the window for a second.

"Yeah well there's also death in numbers okay? It's called a massacre," Stiles started flipping through the words again.

They went over a little bump causing Scott and Lorelei to moan in pain.

"Alright guys, I'm telling coach," He went to stand up as Scott started speaking.

"No, no, no. I'm fine."

"Me too," Lorelei said pulling her jacket closer.

"Well you don't look alright. Just let me see it," Stiles started leaning over to look at Scott's wound. Scott flinched as he got closer and covered his side with his hand.

"No. I'm okay."

"Just let me see it, okay?" Lorelei had to admit Stiles was persistent.

"Fine," Scott pulled up the side of his shirt, causing Stiles to lean back slightly.

"Oh, dude."

"I know it looks bad, but it's just because it's from an alpha. It'll take longer to heal."

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine?"

Scott ignored him and looked out the window.

"What about you?" Stiles said looking at Lorelei.

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine," Lorelei tried to drop the subject but Stiles persisted.

"Let me see. You're human, so it'll be worse," Stiles lent on the back of her seat.

Lorelei sighed and shrugged off her jacket and pulled up the back of her shirt.

"Crap! Why didn't you say anything? That's worse than Scott's," Lorelei turned back to face Stiles.

"I'm fine. It's not the worst that I've had," Lorelei started to put her jacket back on when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see Stiles looking at her but it was Scott.

"You should have told us Lorelei. Those are really deep," Lorelei shook off his hand and quickly put her jacket back on.

She lent her head against the window, and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them back up she looked over to the horizon.

"I can't believe he's dead," She heard Scott whisper, "I can't believe Derek's dead.

~~~~~~~~

_Just as planned Lorelei had come with Peter to the pack meeting._

_"Are you sure he'll let me in? The last time I was here I may or may not have beaten him up," Lorelei said glancing over to Peter._

_Peter chuckled slightly as they approached the door._

_"I thought that would have been you. Anyway when you come in just explain yourself and he should be fine. If not well…" Lorelei looked at Peter raising an eyebrow, "Run."_

_"Excellent advice Peter. What are we here for anyway?"_

_"Boyd and Cora followed the twins and now we know where the alphas are hiding."_

_"Then they want them to know," Lorelei mumbled._

_Peter knocked on the door as he slid it open._

_Lorelei glanced around the room to see Derek, Cora and Boyd staring at them._

_"What the hell is she doing here?" Derek asked walking up to them._

_"She's here to help," Peter said crossing his arms._

_"The last time she defiantly wasn't helping," Cora growled._

_Lorelei put her hands up in a kind of 'I mean no harm don't go all wolfy on my ass' gesture._

_"As I remember I was just defending myself. I just want to help," Lorelei looked around the room. Cora had visually calmed down a bit and Boyd was his usual 'If you don't bother me, I won't bother you' Self and Derek, well, let's just say he didn't have glowing red eyes._

_"You're not lying" Derek said walking closer to her. Lorelei stood still as he continued walking towards her, "Why do you want to help?"_

_"They've threatened my friends and that Kali bitch needs to learn what the word 'shoes' means," Lorelei heard Peter chuckle and Cora had a small smirk on her face._

_"Whatever," Derek walked back towards the table they had been standing around gestured for her and Peter to follow._

_"What are we looking at?" Lorelei asked gazing at all the paper spread across the table._

_"Building plans. This," Derek pointed to the pent house, "Is where the alphas live. And this," He said pointing to the level below it, "Is where the Argents live."_

_Lorelei walked over to stand beside Derek to get a better look._

_"So what's the plan? You obviously can't attack all of them, so are you going to go straight for Deucalion? "Lorelei asked surveying all the exits and entrances, "And even if you did attack them, it couldn't be at the building. Too many civilians and not enough exit points. You would have to rely on the lift and maybe a fire escape."_

_"I told you she could help," Peter said smugly._

_Derek turned to her._

_"Who are you anyway? You fight well, plan like you've been doing it your whole life and aren't the slightest bit taken aback by all of this," He crossed his arms and surveyed her, "Are you a hunter?"_

_Lorelei stiffened slightly, but her heart rate stayed the same. She cleared her throat and looked around the room._

_"Yes. But like I said, I'm here to help," Lorelei saw all eyes in the room turn to her._

_Derek nodded and looked back at the plans._

_"What's your name?" He asked still looking down at the papers._

_"Lorelei T-" She paused momentarily correcting herself, "Durmont."_

_"You're lying. That's not your name."_

_Lorelei looked at the map trying to decide whether or not to tell him._

_"Tempest."_

_She heard Cora take a deep breath._

_"What?" Lorelei asked._

_"Are you Axel's sister?" Lorelei's head snapped up and her body tensed._

_"How do you know him?" She said through gritted teeth._

_"He came to visit us once. Derek wasn't there thou," Cora looked to the side for a second, "How is he?"_

_"He's dead."_

_Lorelei grabbed one of the maps and walked over to the spiral staircase in the corner of the room._

_'How could they attack?' She thought._

_"They want you don't they Derek?" Lorelei said, walking back to the group._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"You could lure them out. Say you only want to meet with Deucalion," She saw Peter considering it._

_At that moment Scott burst in the door._

_"I know where they are," He said walking towards them. He looked a little bewildered at Lorelei but continued to walk towards them anyway._

_"Same building as the Argents. We know," Derek said looking at Scott._

_"Cora and I followed the twins," Boyd said looking at Cora then Scott._

_"Then they want you to know," Scott said still approaching the table._

_"Or more likely they don't care," Peter said._

_"What is this?" Scott said when he finally reached the table._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Lorelei said looking at Peter._

_"The schemers are scheming. Coming up with a coo deman. Better known as a pre emptied strike," Peter finished._

_"You're going after them?" Scott asked._

_"Tomorrow. And your gonna help us," Derek said with a tone of finality. ___

_~~~~~~~~~_

_Lorelei attacked Kali, slicing her arm with her knife._

_Kali jumped towards her, aiming at her chest, missing only by a few centimetres. Lorelei took advantage of her lost balance and dropped down to take a slice at Kali's ankle. With a shriek of pain and a splatter of blood, Kali fell back, trying to claw at Lorelei on her way down. Only scratching at her arm, Lorelei pivoted over her body and ran towards Derek only to be yanked back by Kali._

_"That was a Dick move mate," Lorelei said ducking under the round house kick Kali sent her way._

_She jabbed out at Kali, breaking her nose on impact then followed it up by kneeing her in the stomach. Kali stumbled back as Lorelei advanced towards her, knife drawn._

__~~~~~~~~~~~``_ _

__Lorelei was snapped out of her thoughts by coach's whistle._ _

__"You two, back in your seats. Jared. Again, carsick? Everyti- how do you even get on the bus," The Jared kid started moaning again, "Look at me. No, don't look at me, look at the horizon. Keep your eyes," Coach made a gesture Lorelei guessed was meant to be like a horizon, "Keep your eyes on the Horizon."_ _

__Jared nodded and Finstock looked back to where Lorelei was sitting._ _

__"McCall, Durmont. Not you too," Coach said looking slightly disappointed._ _

__"No coach, I'm good," Scott called out. Lorelei nodded, groaning as they went over another bump and her back hit the window. Scott obviously felt it too because Lorelei turned to see his face contorted with pain._ _

__"Scott you're bleeding again," Stiles said pointing to Scott's side. Lorelei lent over the back of her chair to see a patch of blood staining Scott's shirt, " And don't tell me it's just taking longer to heal okay, because I'm pretty sure still bleeding, means not healing, like at all."_ _

__Scott nodded his head towards Ethan's direction._ _

__"He's listening," Lorelei saw Ethan leaning to the side slightly._ _

__"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked._ _

__"Not in front of this many people," Lorelei said turning back to them._ _

__"Well what about the two ticking time bombs siting right near him?" Stiles asked gesturing to Isaac and Boyd._ _

__"Nah, they won't. Not here."_ _

__"Okay, what if they do? Are you gonna stop em?" Stiles asked looking at Scott._ _

__Scott looked deep in thought momentarily._ _

__"If I have to."_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

_"Their one floor above them in the pent house," Derek said to the group, "Right above Alison."_

_"So we kill them first? That's the plan?" Scott asked Looking slightly annoyed._

_"They won't even see it coming," Boyd said turning to Scott._

_"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"_

_"You never get tired of being so blandly moral do you?" Peter said causing Lorelei to softly chortle, "Not that I disagree with him."_

_"I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora said looking Scott up and down._

_"This kid helped save your life," Derek said turning to Scott, "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."_

_"You can't beat a pack of alphas," Scott replied._

_"That's why you're going after Deucalion," Lorelei said._

_"Just Deucalion," Cora finished._

_"Cut off the head of the snake," Boyd said looking at Scott, "And the body dies."_

_"Only this isn't a snake," Peter said glancing at Lorelei._

_"It's a hydra," Lorelei said._

_"And like Scott said, they're all alphas," Peter continued._

_"Deucalion's still the leader," Derek said glancing between Peter and Lorelei._

_"Let's hope so," Peter said, "Because do you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads from the Hydra?"_

_"Two more grew back in its place," Scott answered._

_"Somebodies been doing their summer reading," Lorelei said causing Peter to softly chuckle. ___

___~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_ _ _

___The bus jerked to a stop, making Lorelei hit her back against the chair. She could feel her skin split open slightly and couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips._ _ _

___Lorelei looked back to Scott and saw him standing up._ _ _

___"Whoa, Scott where are you going?" Stiles asked._ _ _

___"Boyd, he's gonna do something," Scott tried to push past._ _ _

___"Okay, what. How do you know?" Lorelei sat up in her seat ignoring the screams that came from her back._ _ _

___"Look at his hands," Lorelei peered over and saw claws sprouting from his fingertips._ _ _

___Lorelei moved her legs that were blocking the pathway and let Scott through. The movement made her vision blur for a second and her head pound. When everything was back to normal, she saw Scott speaking to Boyd and Isaac._ _ _

___When Boyd seemed to be calmed down, Scott started walking back towards them._ _ _

___"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked standing up so that Scott could get past._ _ _

___"Yeah."_ _ _

___"Good because we've got another problem," Stiles sat back down, "Ethan keeps checking his phone, like every five minutes. Like he's waiting for something. Like a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, but it's something evil thou. I can tell, I have a very perceptive eye for evil," Lorelei laughed at his comment._ _ _

___"I don't like him sitting with Danny," Lorelei said._ _ _

___"Neither do I," Stiles grabbed his phone out of his pocket, "I'm gonna see what he's waiting for."_ _ _

___"What are you doing," Scott said in a slightly rough voice._ _ _

___"I'm gonna ask."_ _ _

___Lorelei saw him typing and sighed. Danny wasn't going to tell him, so she fished her phone out of her jacket pocket and started to text Danny._ _ _

___Just as Lorelei suspected, Danny shook his head. Stiles started texting again._ _ _

___Lorelei laughed when Danny refused and leaned over to Stiles._ _ _

___"I bet you twenty bucks I can get an answer," Lorelei said._ _ _

___Stiles narrowed his eyes and nodded._ _ _

___'Hey Danny,_ _ _

___Is Ethan alright? I was speaking to him the other day and he seemed really nice. Can you ask him what's wrong for me?_ _ _

___~L'_ _ _

___Lorelei sent the message and no less than ten seconds later she got a reply._ _ _

___'Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night._ _ _

___~D'_ _ _

___Lorelei replied wanting it to sound genuine._ _ _

___'That's terrible, give him my best wishes._ _ _

___~L'_ _ _

___Lorelei turned around to Stiles holding up her phone._ _ _

___"Read it and weep, Stiles my boy, Read it and weep," Lorelei smirked at his reaction._ _ _

___"How did you- Never mind," Stiles grabbed her phone._ _ _

___"Ennis?" Scott asked looking at the phone._ _ _

___"Okay, so does that mean, uh," Stiles looked slightly perplexed._ _ _

___"He's not dead."_ _ _

___"Not yet."_ _ _

___~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_ _ _

___"Jared I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter, if you throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you, and it will be profoundly disgusting," Lorelei had to admit; Finstock could paint a good picture._ _ _

___"Please don't talk about throwing up, It's not good," Jared replied clutching his stomach._ _ _

___"I might throw up on you just to make a point Jared," Finstock said looking at the poor boy who was shaking his head._ _ _

___"It's not good. Not good."_ _ _

___Finstock turned to face the rest of the bus._ _ _

___"Now the rest of you, don't think were gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. Were gonna make this thing and nothing is gonna stop us," Coach looked towards them, "Stilinski put your hand down."_ _ _

___"you know there like a food exit about a half a mile up, I don't know if we stop and then maybe traffic-" Stiles was cut off by Finstock._ _ _

___"Were not gonna stop."_ _ _

___"Okay but if we stop," Stiles was cut off again._ _ _

___"STILINSKI!" Coach blew his whistle making Lorelei's ears ring, "Shut it! Seriously, it's a little bus. Stop asking me questions."_ _ _

___"I hate him," Stiles mumbled._ _ _

___Lorelei blocked out their conversation and focused on trying to stop her ear's ringing. She lent up against the window, pulling her legs up underneath her and shut her eyes._ _ _

___~~~~~~~~~~~~`_ _ _

___Lorelei was jolted out of her peace by screaming and load whistles._ _ _

___"OKAY!" She saw Stiles start to blur and closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. He came back clearer but still a little blurry. She closed her eyes when her ears started ringing again._ _ _

___"Are you okay," She heard Scott ask from behind her, "Stiles is trying to convince Coach to let us pull over."_ _ _

___"Okay."_ _ _

___As soon as the words were out of her mouth, everyone around the middle of the bus started yelling._ _ _

___She looked up to see what the fuss was about and saw that Jared had finally cracked._ _ _


	10. Macaronni and Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruben Tempest is a shitty father, Scott is a Griffenpuff and Lorelei just can't catch a break.

Lydia hooked her arm under Lorelei and helped her wobble into the bathroom.

Everything was spinning, her head was pounding and her ears were ringing.

Lydia helped her take off her jacket and gasped when she saw Lorelei's back .She helped Lorelei lie down on the floor and then stood back next to Stiles.

Lorelei could only pick up parts of the conversation because of her ringing ears.

She saw Alison inspecting Scott then talking to Stiles and Lydia. She couldn't pick up what they were saying but she saw Lydia take a sewing kit from her bag and hand it to Alison.

Lorelei's eyes fluttered shut for a second and then opened again. Alison was kneeling next to Scott, sanitizing a needle.

Her eyes closed again and she started to hear a voice.

"Lorelei. Lorelei open your eyes," Lorelei did as the voice commanded and looked around the room. She was about to close her eyes again when they found a figure in the corner of the room.

Her father.

"Lorelei, get up this is pathetic. Relying on someone else to stitch you up, is that what I taught you? Is it!" Her father yelled at her as he began to walk closer.

"How did you get hurt anyway? That's right because you screwed up!" He yelled at her causing tears to well up in her eyes, "Look at you. You're crying like the pathetic excuse for a hunter you are. Even that Stiles wimp could beat you."

"No, go away!" Lorelei yelled.

"Why? So that you can cry some more and wait for those KIDS to save you. You're not worthy of being a hunter. You're not worthy of being a Tempest," He knelt beside her and whispered, "Axel should be alive, not you."

Lorelei's tears were flowing out of her eyes freely now.

"J-Just go away! Your dead, I watched you die," Lorelei whimpered.

"I gave my life for you and this is how you repay me? Crying because you got a bad cut?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well pay me back! Get up, stop whining and wait for the Argent girl to help you!"

"Yes. Yes. Okay," Lorelei whispered through slowly decreasing sobs.

"That's the Lorelei I know. Now stop crying and wait."

And that was what Lorelei did. She waited silently for Alison to come over to her and stitch up her back. She didn't make a noise when the needle punctured her skin or when the thread ripped through her wound.

"I'm almost done," She heard Alison say.

Lorelei felt Alison tying the knot.

"Thank you," Lorelei whispered.

"You're welcome. I just wish you would have told us sooner," Alison helped her sit up and put her shirt on.

Lydia ran into the room and almost right into Alison.

"Is she okay? Is he ok?" Lydia walked over to Lorelei and helped her up.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked as they hobbled out of the bathrooms.

"Trying to stall coach," She looked at Alison, "And we still don't have gas."

"Were not leaving them."

"Then we'll have to leave the car."

"Sounds good," Alison continued walking with Scott when Lydia and Lorelei stopped.

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion... Alison! Wait!" Lydia paused for a second, "Screw it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lorelei stood next to Alison, crouching down to survey the scene below._

_Scott and Isaac walked towards Deucalion, clueless to the fact Derek was also there._

_"You didn't come alone," Deucalion said leading on his walking stick._

_"Yeah, this is Isaac," Scott said indicating to Isaac._

_"I'm not talking about Isaac," Scott's head snapped over to the left where Derek was entering, followed by Cora and Boyd._

_"You knew I would do this," Scott said slightly pleading, "Derek don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt._

_"If someone else dies..." Scott continued._

_"Him," Derek said pointing his clawed finger towards Deucalion, "Just him."_

_Lorelei almost sighed at how dramatic Derek was._

_"Just me? Now how's a blind man, find his way into a place like this all," Deucalion paused, "On his own."_

_Lorelei saw Scott's head turn towards a low rumbling sound coming from one of the columns._

_Kali was sliding down it like a fire pole, crushing and stone that got in her way with her claws. Lorelei really hated her for some reason._

_Ennis had started walking up the travelator and the twins stood atop one of the raised platforms, ready to shift at any moment._

_Lorelei stood back a bit and notched the bow Alison had lent her._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

When Lorelei snapped out of her thoughts she saw a huge crowd surrounding a tree.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott said from in front of her.

"He went after him, I told what was happening with you two and he just went after him," Stiles said looking slightly exasperated.

"Who Boyd?" Scott asked pushing through the crowd to find… Isaac?

"What's he doing?" Lorelei whispered to Lydia who was still supporting her.

"He's beating the hell out of him!" Lydia squeaked back.

Lorelei saw Scott rushing over to stop him. Coach was screaming at them and some kids were even filming.

Scott finally burst through the crowd, right next to Isaac.

"ISAAC!" Scott growled, causing Isaac to pause and falter.

Danny dived in to check on Ethan as soon as Isaac stood back.

"Well that was interesting," Lorelei mumbled.

Stiles turned around finally noticing that she was there.

"Very."

~~~~~~~~`

_Lorelei stood back and watched the scene unfold._

_Everyone was still and tense waiting for the first person to attack._

_Derek finally sprinted out towards Deucalion, getting kicked in the shoulder by Kali at the last-minute._

_The twins jumped down, impressively morphing as they fell._

_Derek was still fighting Kali and Boyd had made the idiotic idea of attacking Ennis._

_Alison had to hold Lorelei back from jumping in there and then, because the twins attacked Isaac._

_Scott of course, being the Griffenpuff he was, raced off to help._

_And ended up getting thrown against a wall._

_Lorelei stood next to Alison in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to join in._

_Ennis was fighting Cora, Derek was fighting Kali, The Twins were fighting Scott and Isaac and Boyd was moaning on the ground somewhere._

_Lorelei could tell they were losing fast because soon enough The Twins had Isaac and Scott held by the collars, Kali had Cora under her freaky feet and Boyd was lying on the ground sputtering blood._

_"Kill him," Deucalion ordered Derek, "The others can go."_

_Lorelei saw Boyd look up at Derek in disbelief._

_"You're beaten," Deucalion said walking down the stairs, "Do it Derek. Take the first step."_

_Alison nudged Lorelei softly signalling to get ready._

_Lorelei made sure her arrow was notched properly and gave Alison destinations to fly her Arrows._

_"Are we serious with this kid," Kali asked, leaning down on Cora more, "Look at him, He's an alpha? Of what? A coupled of useless teenagers?"_

_"Some have more promise," Deucalion said glancing at Scott, "More promise than others."_

_"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be Derek? Pack, or Family," Kali asked crushing down on Cora's throat._

_Derek looked around for a few seconds._

_"Now," Lorelei whispered._

_Alison let her first flash-grenade arrow fly at the twins. Her and Lorelei walked out of the shadows, bows held high, shooting everywhere._

_She heard Kali scream and took that as her chance to attack._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lorelei had been in the kitchen making macaroni and cheese when she heard a knock on the door._

_Walking over armed with a kitchen knife she opened the door._

_"Can I come in?" Alison asked._

_Lorelei was a bit taken aback by her appearance, but let her in anyway._

_"Lounge rooms the second door to the right, wait there for me," Lorelei walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two cups of coffee and her macaroni and cheese._

_She walked back into the lounge room to find Alison sitting awkwardly on the couch._

_"Here, you look like you need it," Lorelei said handing over the coffee._

_"Thanks," Alison said relaxing a bit, "Scott told me what you were and well, I need help."_

_Lorelei sat up in her seat and leaned towards Alison._

_"With what? Are you going to try helping them tonight?" Lorelei asked before shoving a spoonful of mac and cheese in her mouth._

_"You know about that? Why aren't you helping?" Alison asked._

_"I was told not to come. Plus there's a new episode of Doctor Who I've been meaning to watch," Lorelei said eating another chuck of food._

_"Who asked you to stay? Your brothers?" Lorelei laughed at Alison's question unintentionally, "Where are they anyway?"_

_"They're not really my brothers, and they went off to hunt something probably. Either that or get pissed at a diner and end up in Vegas."_

_"Who are they then if you're not related?"_

_"Friends."_

_"Their pretty old to be hanging out with a seventeen year old."_

_Lorelei laughed again._

_"What?" Alison asked._

_"I'm not seventeen," Lorelei said in between chuckles._

_"How old are you then? Why are you pretending to be seventeen?"_

_"I was undercover. No use being my real age around here."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Alison, you should know never to ask a lady her age," Lorelei said smirking._

_"Is Lorelei even your real name?"_

_"Yes, but Durmont isn't my last name. I would tell you, but then your father would probably have heard of me."_

_"Okay. Anyway, are you busy tonight?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Can you help?"_

_Lorelei smiled at Alison._

_"Why the hell not."_

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lorelei dropped the bow and grabbed her knives from the pile they sat in at her feet._

_Tucking all but one safely into her pocket, she ran towards the edge and jumped. She landed on Kali, taking a swipe at her with the knife she had kept in her hand. After narrowly missing her, Lorelei was flung of and landed in a crouch._

_"Bitch," Lorelei said rushing towards her._

_Lorelei saw Kali tense up slightly as thou she were about to jump, so Lorelei ducked slightly and arched her knife towards Kali's stomach._

_With a small shriek, Kali ran back at Lorelei clutching her stomach with one hand. She swung her leg towards Lorelei's head and Lorelei countered by swiping at her other leg._

_Kali saw the move coming thou and stomped her foot down at the last second, narrowly missing Lorelei's head._

_Lorelei attacked Kali, slicing her arm with her knife. Kali jumped towards her, aiming at her chest, missing only by a few centimetres. Lorelei took advantage of her lost balance and dropped down to take a slice at Kali's ankle. With a shriek of pain and a splatter of blood, Kali fell back, trying to claw at Lorelei on her way down. Only scratching at her arm, Lorelei pivoted over her body and ran towards the others only to be yanked back by Kali._

_"That was a Dick move mate," Lorelei said ducking under the round house kick Kali sent her way._

_She jabbed out at Kali, breaking her nose on impact then followed it up by kneeing her in the stomach. Kali stumbled back as Lorelei advanced towards her, knife drawn._

_Kali kicked out at Lorelei landing the blow to her shoulder, making her falter slightly. Lorelei quickly recovered and moved back towards Kali._

_She reached out for Kali's arm and spun her towards the wall, slamming her against it._

_"Do you even know what the word shoe means, or do you just have a fucked up foot fetish?" Lorelei whispered in her ear._

_Kali growled trying to regain her position._

_"Oh no you don't," Lorelei said slamming Kali's head towards the wall knocking her seemingly unconscious._

_She looked over to Scott who was running full speed towards Ennis._

_Idiot, Lorelei thought._

_They slammed together with a sickening thud and came back in crouches._

_Lorelei would have noticed Kali getting up behind her, but she was too focused on Scott._

_His eyes were red._

_Derek came up behind Ennis and slammed against his back._

_Lorelei started to run towards them when something sliced across her back._

_"Mother Fu-" Lorelei spun around only to be kicked in the ribs by Kali. After regaining her balance, Lorelei took hold of one of her spare knives and arced it towards Kali's head. She ducked underneath the blade much to Lorelei's disappointment._

_She raised her knee toward Kali's lowered head, landing the blow under her chin._

_"Bitch!" Kali called out, whipping her nose._

_"Been called worse," Lorelei retorted, slicing at Kali's other arm. Much to Lorelei's delight, the wolf bane infused in the blade meant Kali hadn't healed yet._

_Kali yelped in pain as Lorelei finally plunged the blade into her shoulder._

_Kali sunk down, sputtering blood then passed out._

_What an ass, Lorelei thought whipping the blade on her pants. She started running over to Derek who was currently having a claw off with Ennis. She reached them just as they started grappling next to an edge. She saw Scott creeping towards them and smiled slightly. Lorelei threw a knife at Ennis, just as Scott swiped at his ankle. They started to lose balance as they struggled and slowly Ennis began to slip taking Derek with him._

_Lorelei sunk to the ground next to Scott and watched as Derek fell._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Lorelei was snapped back to reality by Stile and Lydia. She'd already missed half of the conversation, but decided to listen anyway.

"You know some ancient cultures," Lydia said," Sacrificed people in preparation for battle."

"So we've got alpha werewolves and a dark druid," Stiles said in disbelief.

"Yep."

Lorelei's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, this is Peter; do you have any news on Scott?"

"He's fine. Healing fine. What about Derek?"

There was a slight pause.

"What is it?"

"He might not be dead after all."

Then the line went dead.


	11. Most Places Leave Mints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei commits petty theft, Stiles is resigned and Everyone needs a black-light and traveling sheets.

Peter had called back about an hour after his vague yet menacing phone call. 

_“Are you alone?” He asked._

_“No. I’m on a bus full of rowdy teenagers. Give me a second,” Lorelei hopped out of seat and started moving towards the front of the bus, “Okay, what is it.”_

_“Cora and I are almost certain Derek’s alive. Most of the time with hereditary Were-Wolves, if an alpha dies, the title gets passed onto the next of kin and well, I’m not feeling very extra-ordinary and neither is Cora.”_

_“Okay, so what happens then? Are you going to track him down or just wait for him to show up again?” Lorelei asked._

_“I’m going to stay tight in my apartment, but I don’t doubt Cora has already stolen a shirt or two, and is sniffing him out,” Lorelei chuckled slightly at the comment._

_“Okay, well do you have any other proof?”_

_“Kali went wild outside the animal clinic, so I’m guessing that wasn’t over Derek," Lorelei thought about his words._

_“What if the alpha abilities didn’t go to you or Cora,” Lorelei bit her lip, “What if they went to someone else in the pack, someone Derek trusted more.”_

_“That’s a very interesting theory, Ill check it out,” Peter paused for a second, “Have you found out anything else?”_

_“Ethan said that someone close to him might not make it through the night,” She heard Peter suck in a breath; “I’m pretty sure he means Eddis.”_

_“So am I.”_

_“Is that all you wanted?” Lorelei asked inspecting her nails._

_“Yes it was. Goodbye my dearest Little Siren.”_

_“Goodbye Peter.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They stumbled out of the bus early that evening, arriving at a cheap motel. 

“I’ve seen worse,” Scott said from in front of her. 

“Where have you seen worse?” Stiles asked. 

“I stayed at a winter lodge once. It was decent until I saw a hand in the ice box,” Lorelei said popping her head between theirs. 

“Wh- I’m not even gunna ask,” Stiles sighed looking slightly hopeless. 

Lorelei chuckled and quickly ran back onto the bus to grab her other bag. When she got out again coach blew his whistle. 

“Us three?” Lydia asked. 

“Sure, I’ll get the key,” Alison said walking towards coach. 

“And I’ll have no sexual perversions, perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that?” Coach yelled, “Keep your dirty little hands, to your dirty little selves.” 

Lorelei laughed a little at Coach and swung her big bag onto her shoulder. She picked up her smaller bag and started walking but paused when she didn’t hear Lydia behind her. 

“Lydia?” Lorelei said turning towards the strawberry blonde. 

“I don’t like this place,” She said looking around. 

Alison walked back towards them with the key. 

“I don’t think the people that own this place, like this place,” Alison said with a chuckle, “And it’s just for a night.” 

Lorelei was still standing next to Lydia when Alison started walking again. 

“A lot can happen in one night.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stiles POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Stiles sunk back onto his bed, throwing the keys somewhere behind him. 

“Alright, so I have five,” Stiles said holding up five fingers. 

“Five? You have five suspects?” Scott asked from the bed he’d sunken down on. 

“Yeah, it was originally eleven, well ten technically; yeah I guess I had Derek on there twice.” 

“So whose number one? Harris?” Scott asked staring up at the ceiling. 

“Just cos he’s missing, doesn’t mean he’s dead.” 

“SO if he’s not dead, our chemistry teacher is out, secretly committing human sacrifices?” Scott asked slightly sarcastic. 

“Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head,” Stiles said lying back down. 

“Well what if it’s just somebody else from school? Like, remember Matt? We didn’t know that he was killing people.” 

“Excuse me?” Stiles said standing up, “I’m sorry what? I- yes we did. I called that from day one actually.” 

“Yeah, but we never really seriously thought it was Matt,” Scott said sitting up. 

“I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me,” Stiles said waving his hands around franticly. 

“Who are the other four?" 

“Derek’s sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her and she’s Derek’s sister,” Stiles said like that was all the proof he needed, “Next, your boss.” 

“My boss?” Scott said sitting up fully. 

“Yeah, your boss. I don’t really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he’s got going on, ya know. Freaks me out,” Stiles looked at Scott seeing a completely blank expression on his face, “Oh my god. Have you still not seen Star Wars?” 

“I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie,” Scott said with a small smile on his face, “Who are the last two?” 

“Ah, Lydia and Lorelei,” Stiles sat back down on his bed, holding his hands together, “She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea. Yeah so.” 

“What about Lorelei?” 

“She showed up out of nowhere, one like the first day she’s here, someone dies. She fights like a freaking ninja and seems to know about everything before we do,” Stiles looked at Scott, “I’m not saying we shouldn’t trust her, but when we were at her loft, I looked in her jewellery box and saw a druid charm.” 

Stiles looked at Scott for a second, before flopping back onto his bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lorelei had gotten into the shower as soon as they’d gotten into the room to get rid of the slight smell of blood and vomit that still lingered around her. After finally turning off the rusted and weird smelling shower, she got dressed again and walked outside to get something from the vending machine she saw on the way up. 

When she got down the stairs, she saw Stiles standing next to Boyd. 

“Hey,” Lorelei got a hello back from Stiles and a curt nod from Boyd. 

“Hey, that was the same thing I was gunna get,” Stiles joked. Lorelei watched as the spiral went round and round until it got stuck. 

“Oh. Hang on, you know what? I got a patent method for this, don’t worry,” Stiles said reaching up to shake the machine. 

Or at least that’s what she thought was going to happen, until Boyd’s hand shot out, shattering the glass. Stiles leant back in disbelief as Boyd calmly reached in and grabbed his snack. 

“Or you could do that,” Lorelei mumbled walking up to the machine and grabbing four packets of skittles as well as a hand full of chocolate bars. 

"Th-that is very illegal!" Stiles exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Lorelei's armful of five-finger discounted confectionery. She looked over to Stiles and put her finger to her lips, slowly pushing a share-sized Mars bar into his gapping mouth. 

She pivoted and started to walk back to her room, calling back to the now sputtering Stilinski, "I'm a career criminal darling, what do you expect?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lorelei walked back towards her room with her hands full of confectionary. She dropped off most of it on her bed, and carried a few bars down to Danny’s room, slipping them under the door. 

When she got back, Alison was out of the shower, and Lydia was sitting on her bed. 

Lorelei had obviously walked in mid conversation, because when she walked into their lines of vision, Alison paused for a second before continuing to talk. 

“One hundred and ninety eight?” Alison asked, drying her hair. 

“Yes,” Lydia sighed, “And were talking forty years. On average, that’s 4.95 a year which is,” She paused again, “Actually expected. But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who?” 

“All suicides?” Lorelei turned around at Alison’s question and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes. Hanging, throat cutting, pill popping, both barrels of a shot gun in the mouth suicides,” Lorelei walked over to where Alison was standing and lent up against the wall, “I don’t know about you but me I-.” 

Lydia stopped midsentence and looked over to the wall with concern. 

“Did you hear that?” She asked with a worried look on her face. 

“Hear what?” Alison asked. 

Lydia turned her head in the direction of the air vent, and started to climb up on the bed. Lorelei was still standing next to Alison, but she could see Lydia shaking. She started walking towards her when her shaking increased. 

“Lydia?” Lorelei asked. 

“Oh my God, “She herd Lydia whisper several times. 

Lydia jumped back with a hand covering her mouth and slowly climbed off the bed. 

“What is it Lydia? What happened?” Alison asked. 

“Didn’t you hear that?” Lydia asked still shaking. 

“Hear what?” Allison asked. 

“The two people in the room, they shot each other!” With that, she raced out of the room and Alison followed closely behind her. Lorelei vaulted over the bed and grabbed the gun she had under her pillow, and then raced after them. 

She looked out of the door way, down the hall and saw them standing in front of a door. Lorelei sprinted over to them with her gun drawn and stood behind them as Lydia desperately tried to find a light switch. 

Lydia walked into the room, tracing her hand across the furniture, still trying to find a light. 

Lorelei gently pushed past Alison and took her phone out of her pocket, aiming the light towards Lydia. 

“Hello?” Lydia asked in a trembling voice. 

Lorelei’s phone found a spot light and Lydia quickly turned it on. 

Lorelei quickly surveyed the room. Covered in renovation equipment. No obvious signs of a struggle or blood. 

“It had to be right here,” Lydia said, “It was a guy, and a girl and they sounded younger but. They were here.” 

Lydia turned around with a pleading look on her face. 

“I believe you. After everything we’ve been through, I believe you,” Lorelei could tell it was a lie, but Lydia looked to hysterical to pick up on it. Lorelei on the other hand, actually did believe her. You didn’t live till the age of twenty-two as a hunter without seeing some weird shit. 

Lydia turned around, obviously spotting something. Lorelei followed her gaze. 

“Oh Shit,” Lorelei mumbled walking towards the wall Lydia had started walking towards. 

The marks in the wood looked exactly like screaming human faces. Lorelei walked up, right next to Lydia a looked at them closer. Most people would say it was a coincidence. 

But Lorelei didn’t believe in coincidences. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“There is something seriously wrong with this place,” Lydia said packing her makeup bag, “Guys, we need to leave.” 

“But they were suicides, not murders. And it’s not like this place is haunted right?” Alison asked from the corner of the room. 

Lorelei was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. 

“Maybe it is. I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room,” Lydia walked closer to them, “Maybe that’s why their renovating. Maybe they’ve been scraping brain matter, off the wood panelling.” 

“Maybe we should find out,” Lorelei said speaking for the first time in ages. 

“Yeah, maybe we should,” Alison said grabbing her shoes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lorelei had to admit, the reception area was pretty creepy. 

There was a little sign hanging on the glass that read, ‘Back at 6AM’. 

“Well there goes that,” Lydia said obviously seeing the closed sigh. 

Lorelei checked out the rest of the area until her eyes stopped on something strange. 

“Didn’t you say the sign said one hundred and ninety eight?” Lorelei asked Lydia glancing at the plaque on the wall. 

She heard Alison gasp from beside her. 

“It was One ninety eight. I swear to God it was one hundred and ninety eight,” Lydia said glancing at the sign that now read two hundred and one. 

“What does that mean?” Alison asked, “That there have been three more suicides?” 

“Or three more about to happen,” Lydia said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon,” Alison said pacing around the room, wringing her hands. 

“Yeah, I know. He was defiantly a little off with me too,” Stiles said, “But actually it was Boyd who was really off.” 

“Yeah, he put his fist threw the vending machine,” Lorelei said from her place on the bed. 

“See, it is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now, or,” Lydia bent down and grabbed a bible out of the cabinet near her, “Someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism, ASAP, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us.” 

“I know how to do an exorcism,” Lorelei said from her corner. 

“How do you- Not gunna ask. What if it’s not just the motel?” Stiles said, “The number in the office went up by three, right?” 

“You mean like three sacrifices?” Alison asked. 

“What if this time its three werewolves?” 

“Scott, Isaac and Boyd.” 

“And Ethan,” Lorelei said. 

“What if we were meant to come here?” Stiles asked. 

“Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?” Lydia asked walking towards them. 

“Wait let me see that,” Lorelei said grabbing the bible from Lydia’s hands. She shook open the pages onto the bed and knelt next to the bed. 

“What is that?” Alison asked kneeling beside her. 

“Twenty-Eight year old man hangs himself at the infamous Glenn Capri,” Stiles read out one of the papers. 

They all started reading the newspaper articles. 

“Wait look at these two,” Lydia said pointing to two articles, “They both mention the room two-seventeen. These were probably all the suicides that happened in this room.” 

“And if every room has a bible, “Alison started. 

“There could be articles in all the rooms,” Lydia finished. 

“That’s a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow, this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that have occurred,” Lorelei silently laughed at Stiles comment. 

“What if the room next door has the one about the couple?” Lydia asked. 

Within seconds, Stiles had bolted over to the door and was out. Lorelei grabbed her gun again, and followed. 

Stiles was jiggling the handle when Lorelei came up behind them. 

“I swear this was not locked before,” Lydia said. 

“Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here,” Alison said. 

“I could pic-” Lorelei’s sentence was cut off by the sound of a hand saw. 

“I’m not the only one who heard that am I?” Lydia asked. 

“It sounds like someone turned a hand saw on,” Alison said. 

“Hand saw!?” Stiles exclaimed. 

“I’ll go get my lock picks,” Lorelei ran back into the room and grabbed her lock pick set from her bed side table. She ran back and started picking the lock in the expert way Axel had taught her. 

“Can’t you hurry up?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s not like a fucking movie Stiles!” Lorelei snapped. 

“Sorry.” 

Lorelei finally got the lock open and threw open the door to find Ethan with the hand saw. 

Without thinking about the consequences, Lorelei sprinted over to Ethan and started grabbling for the hand saw. 

“Ethan, no!” She heard someone shout from behind her. 

Lorelei had finally gotten it away from Ethan, when she was knocked over. 

Her face was centimetres away from the blade when Lydia pulled the cord. 

“Oh fuck!” Lorelei exclaimed, backing away from the blade. 

She rolled over onto her back to see Ethan extend his claws and started ripping at his torso. Alison and Stiles bolted towards him and tried to get him to stop but only succeeded in knocking him into a heater. 

Ethan hopped up from the ground and looked around wildly. 

“What just happened here?” Ethan asked before running out the door. 

“Ethan!” Stiles yelled after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? I don’t know how I got there, or what I was doing,” Ethan said as he furiously tried to button up his shirt. 

“You could be a little more helpful, you know. We did just save your life,” Lorelei was tempted to wack Stiles up the back of the head all Gibbs mode for his comments. 

“Well you probably shouldn’t have,” Ethan said before racing back into his room. 

“What know?” Lydia asked. 

“I’ll find Scott, Lorelei can look for Isaac and you two can look for Boyd,” Alison said starting to walk back up the stairs, “The best thing we can do is get them out of this place.” 

Alison walked up the stairs and Lorelei started to follow, but stopped and hid behind a pillar when she heard Lydia and Stiles talking. 

“What?” She heard Lydia ask in a slightly exasperated tone, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Well I, um,” Stiles mumbled, barely comprehendible.

“Stiles,” Lydia said with a pleading note in her voice. 

“Alright, Lydia. I didn’t want to saw anything, but this,” Lorelei could imagine how wild his hands were going at the moment, “Everything were going through. We’ve kind of been through something like this before. A lot like this.” 

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked, “When?” 

“Your birthday party. The night you poisoned everyone with wolves’ bane,” Lorelei could barely contain her gasp before she reached down for her phone and walked around the corner to a deserted hallway. 

“Sam?” Lorelei spoke into the phone. 

“Hey Lorelei. Is everything okay? Is there a problem?” Sam asked from an unknown location. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just need you to Google something for me. Can you do that?” Lorelei asked. 

“Why? Can’t you do it yourself kid?” She heard Dean ask from the other end. 

“I would dickhead, but I don’t have my laptop on me,” She heard Sam stifle a laugh. 

“Why don’t you have your laptop?” 

“I’m at a motel for a school thing and I don’t want to risk being seen going back into my room when I’m supposed to be doing something else.” 

“Okay. What do you need to know?” Sam asked. 

“Okay, I need to find out if there are any mythological creatures that have the power to distort time, make things happen from afar, control people, especially werewolves and has a thing for poison,” She heard Sam start to type and began playing with her hair. 

“There are a few, but only one does all of those things,” Sam said. 

“What is it?” Lorelei asked, almost holding her breath. 

“A Durack,” Dean said. 

“It’s Durach, Dean,” Sam said. 

“Oh shit.” 

“Is that all you needed?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Lorelei let out a breath she hadn’t been aware of holding. 

“Is everything alright? This Durach thing sounds dangerous,” Sam asked. 

“No, its fine. Everything’s fine.” 

“What aren’t you telling us kid?” 

“It’s nothing, I’ve got everything under control,” Lorelei started picking at her cuticles. 

“Is this because Axel’s anniversary is next week?” Sam asked sounding concerned. 

“No. Just don’t worry about it, go exorcize a school teacher or something.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure everything is fine…” 

“Yeah, I’m totally sure. Bye boys.” 

“Bye kid.” 

“Bye Storm.” 

Lorelei hung up her phone and let her back hit the bricks behind her. 


	12. The Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fires are lit, Pet names are spoken and Cardigans are threatened.

After her phone call Lorelei walked straight to Isaacs’s room.

“Isaac?” She nudged the door open and slowly started to walk around the room, "If I don't see you in ten seconds, the cardigans are gunna get it."

Both of the beds were dishevelled and one of the alarm clocks was smashed on the floor.

Lorelei knelt down to pick up the pieces when she heard a whimper coming from under the bed. She crawled over and lifted up the sheet that fell down from the side of the bed.  
“Isaac?” She saw Isaac curled up underneath the bed, whimpering and sobbing every now and then, “Come on now love, hop up.”Lorelei tried to persuade him out from underneath the bed for a few minutes before giving up.

“You’re not making this easy for me buddy. I’ll be back in a minute, don’t go anywhere,” Lorelei stood up and walked out of the room and skidded around the corner towards Stiles and Lydia.

“Lydia, I’m sorry look. I didn’t mean that you’re trying to kill people okay? I just meant that maybe, just maybe, you’re involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know?” Lorelei walked up behind them and put her head right next to stiles’.

“Which now that you say it out, sounds way more terrible than it did in your head?” Stiles jumped about five feet in the air before cursing.

“Crap! Lorelei, what are you doing? You’re meant to be looking for Isaac,” Stiles turned and looked at her.

“I already found him,” Lorelei replied smugly.

“How did yo-” Stiles was cut off by Lydia.

“Guys, do you hear that?” Lydia asked, stopping suddenly.

“Hear what?” Stiles asked.

Instead of responding, Lydia bent down towards the drain she was standing in front of.

“Lydia, what? What do you hear?” Stiles asked moving towards her slightly.

“A baby crying,” Lorelei bent down next to Lydia and peered into the drain, “I hear… I hear water running.”

Stiles moved closer towards them as Lydia pressed her ear against the grate.

“Oh my God! She’s drowning the baby!” Lorelei bolted up, “Some ones drowning!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lorelei had been the first to start running, and even in her heels she still made it to Boyd and Isaacs room first.

“Help! It’s Boyd, he’s in the bath!” Lorelei yelled over her shoulder as she threw off her jacket and started trying to unplug the bath.

“He’s blocked it. He blocked the drain himself,” Lorelei said as the other two entered the room.

“What do we do?” Lydia asked.

“Here, help me,” Stiles said, trying to pick up the safe.

Lorelei wiped her hands on her legs before trying to help them pick up the safe.

“Is he dead?” Lydia asked, “How long can someone last underwater?”

“The average person can last about 45 seconds, if you practice enough, or your like, a diver or whatever it raises to around 2 and half minutes but the world record is 9 minutes,” Lorelei rambled on, still trying to lift the safe, “But he’s a werewolf, so I’d saw we have about two to three minutes.”

“Great!” Stiles exclaimed stepping back from the safe, “Its br- Argh!”

Stiles jumped forward from the heater, and started looking backwards and forwards between it and Boyd.

“Wait a second, the heater. Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater,” Stiles started to pace back and forth.

“What?” Lydia asked.

Lorelei gasped in realisation.

“It’s heat, fire. Heat does it! We need something-” Stiles was cut off by Lydia.

“He’s underwater!”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that!”

“Wait, on the bus, they have emergency road flares.”

“They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater,” Lorelei finished.

“Are you two serious?” Stiles asked.

“Yes!” Lydia and Lorelei screeched in unison, “Go!”

Lorelei sat by the bath while Lydia paced around the bedroom waiting for Stiles to return.

“I hate other people’s showers,” Lorelei tapping her hands on the floor.

“Why?” Lydia asked turning to look back at Lorelei.

“Because they can range from ‘Gently peeing on you’ to ‘I fear for my nipples’,” Lorelei stated continuing to tape on the floor, “It’s just weird. There should be a universal shower pressure. Sure, some people prefer ‘Gently peeing’ to ‘Nipple fear’ but hey, I prefer cats to dog and didn’t complain when Axel brought home a German Shepard.”

“You’re rambling. Why are you rambling?” Lydia asked, walking towards Lorelei, “You’re the hunter. You’re meant to be all put together.”

Lorelei frowned, “I’m not rambling. I mean if I were ramble-”

Lydia turned suddenly and knelt down to look under the bed.

“It’s just Isaac, Lydia,” Lorelei called out.

Lydia either didn’t hear her, or opted to ignore her, because just as suddenly as she bent down she jerked back up.

“Told you,” Lorelei muttered under her breath.

“I got them,” She heard Stiles walk into the room, “What do I do? How do I do this?”

“The cap. It’s like a match,” Lorelei called out as she walked back into the bedroom.

“Okay.”

Stiles finally lit the flare and rushed back into the bathroom, shoving the flame into the water.

After a few seconds, Stiles jumped back and Boyd shot out of the water.

“I can’t find Scott anywhere,” Alison said as the raced down the stair case.

“It’s happening to him too, isn’t it?” Stiles asked.

“It has to be. Didn’t you say there was another flare in the bus?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, I’ll get it….” Stiles left the rest of his sentence unfinished as he looked over to the parking lot.

Lorelei followed his line of sight towards a figure.

Scott.

Scott holding a flare.

Scott holding a flare, drenched in gasoline.

“Scott?” Alison asked as they slowly walked closer.

They finally stood in front of him and Lorelei felt her lip tremble.

“Scott,” Alison asked again, her voice breaking slightly.

They stood silently around Scott for a few minutes until he spoke.

“There’s no hope,” Lorelei’s lip began to tremble more as the memories came back.

“What do you mean Scott? There’s always hope,” Alison pleaded.

“Not for me. Not for Derek.”

“Derek wasn’t your fault. You know Derek wasn’t your fault.”

Lorelei felt tears rolling down her cheeks as the memories flashed back to her.

_“Patch? Patch where are you?” Lorelei crept around the corner with her shotgun drawn._

_She heard a soft groan coming from her right._

_“Patch? Is that you?” Lorelei turned around and walked in the direction of the groan._

_She turned the corner and saw Patch standing in a circle of unknown liquid._

_“Patch, what are you doing? Get out of there,” Lorelei said, looking around._

_“Patch won’t be going anywhere,” Lorelei spun around to see a man with thinning browny/black hair and an out of fashion suit._

_“Crowley,” Lorelei tightened her grip on the gun, “What have you done to him?”_

_“He betrayed me. You see, little Patch here has a gambling problem,” Crowley started to walk around the room, “He needed to pay some people back.”_

_Lorelei tried to steady her breathing, to calm herself down._

_“So I made him a deal. If he gave me you, I’d make his problems go away,” Lorelei glared at the demon._

_“He would never do that. Were friends.”_

_Crowley let out a bark of laughter._

_“No he wouldn’t. He met up with me and tried to go back on the deal, said he could never betray you,” Crowley clasped his hands together and grinned, “How stupid he was.”_

_“Why are you here then? You could have just left it.”_

_“Oh, I could of but that would be bad for business. When I asked him why he wouldn’t betray you guess what he said,” Crowley’s grin widened, “The idiot said it was because he loved you.”_

_Lorelei was speechless. She’d know Patch for years, but he had never hinted anything other than friendship._

_“You’re lying. He doesn’t love me.”_

_“If you believe that, then you’re just as stupid as him. And because I couldn’t get you,” He pointed towards Lorelei, “I’ll just have to take him.”_

_Before Lorelei could do anything a bright light came from behind her and she spun around just in time so see a lighter hit the ground._

Lorelei was snapped out of her thoughts by Lydia accidentally bumping into her.

“Scott, listen, this isn’t you. This is someone else, inside your head, telling you to do this, “Lorelei saw Stiles pleading with Scott.

“What if it isn’t? What if it’s just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing I could do, for everyone else,” Tears rolled down Scott’s face as he spoke, “It all started that night.  
The night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before that? You and me?”

Lorelei heard a sob coming from Lydia.

“We were nothing. We weren’t popular, we weren’t good at lacrosse, we weren’t important,” Scott said each of these things in-between sobs, “We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again, no one at all.”

Scott moved the flare so that it hovered over the gasoline.

“Scott, just listen to me, okay? You’re not no one. You’re someone. Scott, you’re my best friend. Okay? And I need you,” Stiles walked closer to Scott as he spoke, with tears falling from his eyes, “Scott your my brother. All right so; if your gunna do this,” Stiles walked into the gasoline and took hold of the flare, “Then you’re just gunna have to take me with you then.”

Lorelei was openly crying as Stiles shimmied the flare from Scott’s hand and flung it behind him. Allison was silently crying and Lydia’s face was stained with tears. 

Then the wind blew the flare towards the gasoline.

“NO!” Lydia cried out as she tackled Stiles to the ground.

Lorelei couldn’t move. She was frozen directly in the path of the flames.

“Patch!” Lorelei screeched as the flames raced towards her.

She saw a figure bolt out from the left and suddenly she was on the ground with Isaac covering her.

She peaked her head out around his shoulder and saw a figure in the flames. Its face was twisted and scared, and its body was wrapped in a black cloak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei was jolted awake by Coach entering the bus.

He said something about going home Lorelei perked up from her spot on Isaacs cardigan/pillow.

She slept in front of Scott so she raised an eyebrow when Ethan sat next to him.

“I don’t know what happened last night, but I’m pretty sure you saved my life,” Ethan said.

“Actually, Lorelei saved your life,” Stiles stopped after being shot with a glare from Scott, “Not that it really matters, minor details.”

“So I’m gunna give you something,” Ethan continued as if Stiles hadn’t spoken, “Were pretty sure Derek’s still alive.”

“Really?” Lorelei asked in mock surprise.

“But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack,” Ethan continued.

“And kills his own,” Scott muttered under his breath.

“Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That’s the way it works.”

“You know, your little code of ethics there is a little barbaric,” Stiles said as Ethan walked away, “Just FYI.”

Stiles moved to the seat next to Scott.

Coach walked down the aisle and called out to Ethan.

“Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?” Without warning, Lydia bolted up and grabbed it from around his neck.

Coach mumbled something about needing it back before walking off.

‘What the hell is she doing?’ Lorelei mouthed to Stiles as Lydia covered the whistle and blew into it.

When she took her hand away it was covered in powder.

“Wolves bane.”

“So every time coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan…” Stiles started.

“We all inhaled it,” Scott said.

“No. You were all poisoned by it,” Lorelei finished.

“So that’s how the Durach got in their heads. That’s how he did it,” Stiles said looking at the whistle.

“It’s kind of genius,” Lorelei said before grabbing the whistle and flinging it out the window, “But also dangerous as fuck.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Durmont!” Coach yelled as the bus took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were about half way home when Scott tapped on Lorelei’s shoulder.  
“What? Do you need a manicure?” Lorelei asked with a smirk.

“No. I was wondering why you weren’t surprised by the idea of Derek being dead,” Stiles perked up at his comment as leant over.

“I was wondering the same thing actually. You were like, not taken aback, like at all,” Stiles said.

Lorelei bit her lip, trying to decide what to tell them.

‘Oh, by the way, I’ve been secretly meeting with the guy that tried to kill like, all of you.’

Lorelei dismissed that thought as soon as it popped up. 

‘I saw him buying coffee at Starbucks…’

Lorelei also dismissed that idea, seeing that Scott could tell if she was lying.

“I live right above him Scott. I think I would know if he was dead,” There, that sounded good enough.

“You’ve been to your house like, three times since he ‘Died’,” Stiles used little air quotation marks around died.

“It would still feel really creepy!”

Scott changed his posture.

“How do you know? Really,” Scott asked.

“Cora went back to the building and looked around,” Lorelei intentionally left out Peter.

“Why would she tell you? If you haven’t noticed,” Stiles asked getting slightly flustered, “She kind of hates you.”

Lorelei couldn’t help the laugh that escaped.

“Nah. Were best buddies. Thick as thieves, closer than Nori and rice, inseparable. We braid each other’s hair and pick out curtains together,” Lorelei smirked.

“No. I’m pretty sure she hates you,” Stiles said.

“Okay, yeah. She hates me, but I kind of saved her life,” Lorelei could just imagine how hard Cora would slap her if she heard this.

“Okay, well why didn’t you tell us?” Scott asked.

“I-” Lorelei paused, “I actually don’t know.”

“Okay, well next time someone is presumed dead, please tell us if you know anything,” Stiles asked Sarcastic venom dripping from his words, “It would be a shame if we bought a casket and had nothing to bury.”

“They say that sarcasm is the last defence of those who lack imagination,” Lorelei said in a posh British accent.

“Look at you, acting like your some wise old philosopher,” Stiles said, “I’m pretty sure Scott’s and I are older than you, and yet you still give us life lessons.”

Lorelei laughed at his age comment.

“I’m older then I look buddy,” Lorelei said grinning, “But I’m gunna take that as a complement.”

“How old are you then? Seventeen? Big age gap.”

“I’m not seventeen.”

“Eighteen then.”

“I’m not eighteen,” Lorelei said, her grin growing with every word.

“You’re lying. You’re totally lying.”

“She’s not lying Stiles. I can hear her heart beat,” Scott said, finally joining in on the conversation.

Lorelei spread out her arms on a type of ‘Told you so’ gesture.

“Whatever,” Stiles said folding his arms in defeat.

Lorelei smirked and put her ear phones in.


	13. Manic Gingers and Surley Brunettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors are broken, Nails are painted and Someone gets some.

A few weeks later, on the day she hated most in the year, she hopped straight in the shower and turned the water up as high as it could go.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Lorelei whispered to herself, “How can I help them if I don’t know the real threat.”

Lorelei lent against the wall and started to slide down to the floor.

“Is it the Alphas? The Durach?” Her head fell into her hands as she began to sob, “I’m meant to be helping them. I’m meant to be a legendary Tempest for fucks sake!”  
Her muffled sobs soon grew to wails.

“What the hell am I even doing!?” Lorelei yelled pushing herself up and turning off the shower.

The mirror was all fogged up still while Lorelei grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. By the time Lorelei had finished water had started gathering on the mirror, racing down, leaving patterns strewn across its surface. Lorelei stepped towards the mirror and swiped her hand across the mirror to reveal her refection. Slightly damp hair, red rimmed violet eyes, slight bruise under her jaw line and the scar on her collar bone that Axel had given her when they were little kids.

Axel.

Axel her brother.

Axel who she couldn’t save.

Lorelei continued to stare at the mirror for a few more seconds trying to calm herself down. She ran her fingers threw her hair and grasping to the slightly knotted ends for dear life. She let go of her hair and let a long steady breath stream out of her mouth. Then she snapped.

“Fuck this. Fuck everything!” Lorelei’s fists balled up as she looked into the mirror, “Why me? Why do I have to put up with all this? When my neighbours’ kids were crying because they could get a new bike, I had to stand in front of my mother’s grave and hold my brother! I had to burn my brothers body while everyone else was getting trashed at graduation! Why the fuck did it have to be me!”

“Argh!” Lorelei grunted as her fist flew towards the mirror shattering the glass into fragments around her. Blood trailed down from her hand, wrapped around her wrist and dripped from her forearm onto the basin. The more Lorelei stared at her arm the more mesmerised she became by it. Precious untainted Tempest blood falling to tiles in an apartment building also occupied by a werewolf. A cute werewolf, but a werewolf none the less.

“Lorelei? Where are you?” Lorelei spun around and saw the door knob turning, “Its Derek.”

When Derek opened the door his eyes grew as big as saucers.

“What the hell happened,” Derek asked rushing over to her,” Why are you…”

The rest of his sentence drifted off when his eyes found the mirror. He turned back to her with empathy in his eyes, “Come here.”

Without another word he wrapped her into a hug and started to stroke her hair.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Lorelei nodded.

“In the second draw,” Lorelei whispered.

“Go sit in the lounge room. I’ll be out in a second,” Derek stepped back and let her past.

Lorelei gave a quick nod before walking out of the bathroom and sitting on one of the sofas.

“Here we go,” Derek said when he entered the room, “Can you tell me what happened?”

He sat across from Lorelei on the coffee table and started unrolling a bandage.

“I… I just... Nothing,” She looked at her feet as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Derek lifted her chin up with his hand and looked her in the eye, “I can tell when you’re lying.”

“I got mad… I lost my temper and messed up,” Lorelei tried to turn her head away but Derek kept her head still.

“It’s okay to be mad. You’re still a kid, have fun and mess up every now and then,” Derek looked at her so intensely that Lorelei almost burst out crying again.

“I’m not a kid. I’m not allowed to mess up anymore,” Lorelei looked down again.

“How old are you? Seventeen doesn’t count as an adult.”

“I’m 22,” Derek looked a little surprised but didn’t say anything, “I’ve messed up too much already to be given a get out of jail free card.”

“Give me your hand,” Lorelei placed her hand in Derek’s and watched as he turned it over looking for any loose pieces of glass. He picked up a pair of tweezers and pulled out a large piece of glass from her palm.

“Your meant to warn me when you’re about to do things like that,” Lorelei said with a small smirk on her face.

Derek laughed at her comment and looked at her again. Lorelei couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

‘Wow,’ Lorelei thought, 'His teeth like a military cemetery.’

Lorelei immediately pushed the thought away. It was Derek she was talking about.

Derek picked up the tweezers again and positioned them over a piece of glass in her knuckle, “Now this might hurt a little.”

Lorelei laughed at his comment and watched as he plucked out a piece of glass and placed it into a small tray on the table beside him.

“You should laugh more. It looks good on you Derek,” Lorelei saw his ears turn slightly pink as he lent over her hand again. She couldn’t help but look at him. Honestly he was quite good looking. He had a strong jaw line and his eyes looked really nice when the light caught them. She was still looking at him when he looked up.

Shit. He caught her. She was caught. Shit.

“And you should wear your hair down more often,” Derek leant over and grabbed a piece of her hair between his fingers and started wrapping it around them. Lorelei suddenly became aware of how close they were. And the fact that she was still only in a towel with a really cute guy sitting across from her.

“I should um, go get dressed,” Derek looked slightly amused as she stood up and ran towards her bedroom. 

When she got there she flung open her door and ran towards her closet.

“Need clothes. Need Clothed. Shit and underwear,” Lorelei raced back over to her bedside draw and grabbed the first things she saw and threw them onto her bed before racing back to her closet and grabbing a pair of jeans and a camisole out and throwing the on her bed.

She turned back to her bed to look at her outfit and groaned when she saw the underwear she’d grabbed. It wasn’t even underwear really. No it defiantly fell under the ‘lingerie’ category. The matching bra wasn’t much better either but she’d wasted too much time already to swap. She quickly changed into everything, careful to avoid any blood and walked back to the lounge room.

Derek looked up from his phone and shocked Lorelei slightly when she saw his eyes trail up her body. He obviously realised what he was doing too because he looked away and motioned for her to sit back down.

Derek finished picking out the glass and put a thin layer of disinfectant cream over her hand before wrapping it up.

Lorelei looked it over and sat back in her chair.

“Thank you,” Lorelei looked down at her feet, “It was ah, really nice of you.”

“Your welcome,” They sat there for a few seconds in awkward silence before Derek spoke again, “I just heard you scream and glass smash. I kind of owed you for helping us the other day.”

“You can sit on the couch if you want to. The coffee table looks a little hard,” Lorelei shuffled over a bit as Derek sat down, “Do you want something? Coffee, pie?”

“What type of pie?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

“Follow me,” Lorelei said as she stood up. She heard Derek stand up behind her and started walking towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you played Basketball when you were a kid?” Lorelei asked sitting on the lounge with her legs pulled up underneath her.

“Yeah. What about you?” Derek asked before taking a sip of his coke.

“Not really. My brothers did sports and my sister was a dancer though.”

“Really? Why not you?”

“Okay this sounds really stupid but… I was the middle child. I started to train myself early to impress my parents,” She bit her lip for a second before continuing; “The only thing I really did was play piano.”

“You play piano?”  
“Yeah. I just like the way it feels to be able to make something so fragile and gentle from such a large thing,” Lorelei looked away for a second before turning back with a grin on her face, “Plus it makes me look way smarter than I am.”

Derek laughed again causing Lorelei to join in.

“What about your siblings? Did they play any instruments?” Derek looked at Lorelei again in a weird way.

“Um, yeah. My brother, Axel, played guitar because ‘It made the birds crazy’. My other brothers played Keyboard and drums. They always joked that they’d make a band someday with Axel. Then Calypso sang,” Lorelei was surprised by how intensely Derek was looking at her again, “I guess we got it from our mom. She loved music and was always taking us to musicals. We even drove to New York once to see a real Broadway show.”

Lorelei smiled at the memories of Fletcher and Caelian dumping popcorn on Calypso.

She looked up and found Derek smiling at her again and smiled back at him. They sat there like that for a few seconds, staring into each other’s eyes.

Then all of a sudden they were kissing.

Lorelei had no clue who or how it started but she didn’t stop. It felt right. Her lips against his, with his arm around her waist and her hands in his hair. Lorelei swung her leg around his waist and started playing with the hem of his shirt. He got the hint a few seconds later and pulled it up over his head. Lorelei couldn’t help but stare for a second before Derek started kissing at her neck and his hand slid up the back of her shirt. She silently thanked the Gods that she’d grabbed the nice underwear when Derek pulled her top over her head.

Lorelei broke away and stood up earning a surprised look from Derek. She grabbed his hand and he had a surprised look on his face until her saw where they were headed. 

As soon as they walked into her room Derek pinned her up against the wall.

“Feels familiar,” Lorelei seduced.

“Sure does,” Derek said, kicking the door closed behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei woke up the next morning in a tangle of sheets. She started to stretch before realising that she was in someone’s arms.

Derek’s arms.

She shuffled around to see his face. His eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly and his hair... Damn can you say sex hair?

He started to stir beside her when she heard a knock echoing around the house.

“Shit!” Lorelei exclaimed, wiggling out of Derek’s arms.

“Lorelei are you home?” She heard a voice call out.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked in a sleepy voice, as Lorelei jumped around trying to pull a pair of jeans on.

“Someone’s here!” Lorelei hissed, pulling a random top over her head.

“Shit!” Derek exclaimed sitting upright.

“Just stay there! I’ll try to get rid of whoevers there,” Lorelei rushed out of her room, tying her hair up in what had to be one of the messiest ponytails ever, “Be there in a second.”

Lorelei ran to the door and slid it open to reveal none other than Peter Hale.

“Why hello Lorelei dear. Did I wake you?” Peter asked in a slightly amused voice.

“What do you want? Surely you could have rung up first,” Lorelei asked, shifting on the balls of her feet.

“I was simply dropping by to see- There’s someone else here,” Peter said, pushing past Lorelei, walking into the lounge room.

He picked up Derek’s shirt and sniffed it.

“Well this is amusing,” Peter said, sitting down on the couch.

“What are you talking about Peter?” Lorelei said, trying to steady her rising pulse.

“You, Derek, maybe a bottle of wine-”

“I don’t drink,” Lorelei interrupted, trying to get him to avoid the subject.

“You’d think he would learn that hunters and supernatural things don’t mix,” Peter stood up and walked towards Lorelei, “And I thought you already knew. I mean, after what happened with Axel and Celeste.”

“Get out of my house,” Lorelei replied through gritted teeth.

“Fine,” Peter put his hands up in a sign of surrender, “But don’t forget I told you so when it all comes crashing down.”

With that, Peter turned around and walked out the door without a second glance in Lorelei’s direction.

“Who’s Celeste?” Lorelei jumped at the sudden appearance of Derek.

“A lesson,” Derek looked slightly confused at her reply.

“A lesson about what?” 

“This,” Lorelei said indicating between her and Derek, “Please leave.”

“What do you mean this?” Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hunters and the supernatural,” Lorelei pointed to the couch, “If you’re not going to leave, sit.”

Derek complied eyeing her curiously.

“You asked who Celeste was. She was Axel’s girlfriend when he was still alive. They dated on and off for a few weeks. At least that was until he walked in on her sucking the blood  
out of one of the neighbours. He almost died because he hesitated for a second. I was only fourteen when my brother came home with a bite mark. I had to sit there with a knife held to his throat while my father flushed him out with holy water.”

“So that’s why you’re so opposed to this. Because of what happened years ago to someone else?” Lorelei looked down for a second before replying.

“What I’m saying is that this has to be a one off thing. I’ve got nothing against you but… Were just too different,” Lorelei pushed a flyaway hair behind her ear, “It would be different if say you were human, or I was a wolf but… We aren’t. That’s what I’m saying.”

“So what? I just leave, pretend nothing happened and get on with my life?” Derek asked standing up from the sofa.

“That’s exactly what you do. I don’t have any objections to continuing to help with the alphas thou. Now that we’ve settled this, leave,” Derek started to storm past her when Lorelei caught his wrist, “And how exactly did you get in? The front door was locked and the window are so volted they’d put you on that cute little wolfy ass of yours.”

Derek partially turned back to her, “Balcony,” He started to walk off again before pausing at the door, “And your ass is pretty nice too.”

Lorelei had been sitting on her couch for fifteen minutes when her phone started to ring from her room. She couldn’t quite make it out from where she was so she didn’t know if she could ignore it or not. 

Sighing, Lorelei pushed herself up and walked towards her room. Now that she was closer she could hear the distinct ‘Super Star’ that signalled Lydia. 

She answered and stuck her phone between her shoulder and her ear and started pacing around the room looking for a clean outfit.

“What are you doing?” Lydia asked from the other end.

“Well hello to you too, Sweetheart,” Lorelei mumbled, holding up to tops to the light.

“Well? You still haven’t answered,” Lorelei threw down the shirt on the left and yanked open her draws with her now free hand.

“Nothing really, why do you ask?”

“Because you’re coming with Alison and me to get our nails done. Not excuses. Be at my house by 12,” With that Lydia hung up the phone.

Lorelei loved Lydia, she really did but sometimes she was completely manic when it came to control and order.

Sighing Lorelei grabbed a cute dress from her closet and walked to her shower.

“This is going to be fun, fun, fun,” Lorelei mumbled.


	14. There's a Girl in Stiles Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerds have sleepovers, Kinks are discussed and Stiles gets wet.

When Lorelei got home from the plaza, she pulled into her usual parking spot and looked around.

Derek's car was there.

It wasn't like she wanted him to skip town or anything, she liked him, but she wasn't lying when she said it couldn't work if they weren't the same.

Shaking her head Lorelei picked up her purse and opened the door. Lorelei scrambled out of her car and grabbed the armful of clothes and shoes and other shit she really didn't need.

"Filling the hole in your heart with shoes and shiny things. For shame Lorelei, for shame," Lorelei paused when she realised she was speaking out load. In third person. With no one around.

Lorelei locked her car up and walked up the stairs to her loft avoiding the left side of the stairs, purely because it was closest to Derek's apartment. When she reached her door she saw a bright green sticky note on the handle.

Putting down the load of shopping, she tore the note off and read it.

'Lorelei,

Scott told me to tell you, to not tell anyone (Derek) about what I'm meant to say.

Since your phone kept going to voicemail tho, and you weren't home, could you please swing around to my place whenever you can?

Also I need that DVD back.

Stiles'

"Idiot," Lorelei mumbled, scrunching up the note, "I think I would have noticed if my phone was ringing…." Lorelei's sentence trailed off when she pulled her phone out of her purse and saw 5 missed phone calls and 7 texts from Stiles.

"Must have been on silent…" Lorelei spoke, checking her settings.

"What the hell?" Lorelei looked down at her phone and saw it turned all the way up, "How could I not of heard it?"

Lorelei unlocked her door and slid it open with her foot and started carrying the bags to the lounge room.

Lorelei called Stiles back after dropping all the bags on the sofa.

"Hey Stiles, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, you _finally_ call back now. Why weren't you answering? Did something happen? Where are y- Why are you laughing? This is like completely serious. Hear this? This is me being serious! Get over here so I can fill you in about the crazy shit that just happened."

Lorelei sighed and sat down on the coffee table.

"I'll be over soon, I just have to change and have something to eat. What was your address again?" Lorelei started walking to her room.

"No time! Come now!" Stiles yelled from the other side of the room.

"Fine! But you better have a fucking brilliant sandwich waiting for me! Also this better be bloody important because I'm going to miss Breaking Bad to be there!" Lorelei yelled back before handing up the phone, "And I'm still changing."

* * *

"Where's my sandwich?" Lorelei asked when Stiles answered the door.

"In my room," Stiles replied before heading up a flight of stairs.

When they got to Stiles room, Lorelei saw a temporary information corkboard on his floor.

"Okay so what's this about?" Lorelei asked kneeling down to look at the information corkboard, "And why are Sam, Dean and I on it?"

"Okay it's an information corkboard of all the missing people, dead people, possible leads and suspects," Stiles said sliding a plate across the floor before kneeling next to her.

Lorelei picked up the grilled cheese sandwich and inspected it.

"Decent."

Lorelei ate the sandwich while Stiles explained the information corkboard.

"So the missing doctor and the dead one are just another category for the Durach sacrifices?" Lorelei asked after he was finished, "And that would mean there's going to be someone else because the Durach has a thing for threes?"

"Yes! That took you like two seconds. Thank you. Anyway, so that's why Scott and Isaac are currently sleeping at the foot of Ms' McCall's bed like the good little watch dogs they are."

"Okay, so what do we do? Try to narrow down the suspects?"

"Yeah. This is the list I've got so far. Ignore yourself."

Lorelei read down the list and frowned slightly at her own name, but pushed it aside.

"Okay, we need a list of all people that have arrived here since it began, people that have records for poisoning, kidnapping and a 12 pack of Rockstars."

"I can't just get a list of those things!"

"I can," Lorelei said walking over to his computer.

"You can't just get on my computer and hack into something!" Stiles bolted over in front of Lorelei, "I'm the sheriff's kid!"

"Why?" Lorelei said pushing him back onto his bed, "Afraid I'll find your kinky porn collection?"

"What- No, I don't have-" Lorelei pushed Stiles back again and sat down at his desk.

* * *

Lorelei woke up with her torso hanging over the side Stiles bed with paper under her legs.

"Stiles, do you know what time it is-" Lorelei heard a vaguely familiar voice enter the room; "There's a girl in your room."

Lorelei attempted to roll over and sit up but tumbled, causing her to land hard on the floor.

"Ouch," Lorelei mumbled, rubbing her head. Lorelei looked up to see sheriff Stilinski in the doorway, "Hi."

Lorelei awkwardly waved at the sheriff, who smiled back in return

"Okay… Stiles," Lorelei nudged him with her sneaker, "Wakey, wakey."

The Sheriff walked over to stiles and knelt next to Lorelei.

"Can I poke him?" Lorelei whispered.

"Nah. I'll go get a bottle of water," The Sheriff replied smirking.

While the Sheriff was gone, Lorelei quickly shimmed the papers from under Stiles.

The sheriff got back while Lorelei was stacking the papers.

"Watch out," Sheriff Stilinski said, unscrewing the cap.

"Arghhh!" Stiles shot up from the floor soaking wet.

* * *

"So what were you two doing?" The Sheriff asked, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Science project-English assignment," Lorelei and Stiles blurted out at the same time.

Lorelei kicked Stiles under the table.

"We were going to do our science project, but Scott didn't show up," Lorelei said, picking at the crust of her toast.

"And then we decided to do our English assignment because we didn't want to waste valuable study time," Stiles finished causing Lorelei to grimace.

"You had me until 'Valuable study time'," Sherriff Stilinski said with a grin.

Lorelei kicked Stiles under the table again.

"Anyway," The Sheriff said, holstering his gun, "I have to-"

"Is that a special edition, Glock-19?" Lorelei cut in looking excitedly at the gun.

"Yeah, it is. Are you a fan?" The Sherriff said, looking at Lorelei curiously.

"Uh, no. My, um, brothers. Yeah them. Their gun enthusiasts," Lorelei said with a smile.

"Could say that again…" Stiles mumbled, causing Lorelei to kick him again.

"Your brothers? Are they back yet?"

"No. Something about the Stock market," Lorelei fiddled with her hands nervously under the table.

"They've been gone for a month or so… Are you home by yourself?"

"No," Lorelei said a bit too quickly, "My cousin comes over a lot."

"Your cousin. What was her name again?" The Sherriff asked, irking Lorelei's nerves.

"Charlie Bradbury," Lorelei said, giving him the first name that popped into her head.

"Okay," The Sherriff said, donning his jacket, "Next time she's around, you two should come over for dinner."

"Oakey Dokey."

* * *

Lorelei began to hum along to the radio as she drove back to her apartment to get ready for school.

It was just getting to the chorus of 'Teenage Dirt bag' when Lorelei's phone started blaring 'Huntress'.

Lorelei pulled over, mainly because she loved her beautiful car and couldn't bear hurting it.

"What's cooking good looking?" Lorelei said putting her Galaxy on Load speaker.

"What are you- Never mind, just checking to see if you were still coming with me this afternoon," Alison chirped.

Lorelei bit her lip. Shit, she almost forgot about promising Alison to go shooting.

"Yeah. Meet you there about 4:30?"

"Sounds good. Also," Alison paused, "Dadwantsmetoinviteyouoverfordinner," Alison's sentence came out in an unintelligible mess.

"The fuck? I'm fluent in several languages but that isn't one of them."

"My dad asked if you wanted to come over for dinner," Alison sounded slightly anxious for her reaction.

"What's so bad about that?" Lorelei asked, drumming her fingers on the wheel.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end.

"The first time Scott came over for dinner, it was disastrous. I thought my dad was going to stab him with the carving knife."

"Sounds like my many high school reunions," Lorelei mumbled, "It'll be fine Alison. And I'd love to finally meet your dad. When is it?"

"Is next Saturday good for you?" Allison asked.

"Well I'll have to check my very busy schedule…"

"I'll take that as a weird yes. Okay. See you later Lorelei."

"Bye Alison," Lorelei hung up and put her phone back in the console.

Lorelei turned her radio back up and started tapping along to '21st century breakdown' on the wheel before frowning.

'Shit,' she thought pausing from tapping, 'I'm becoming domestic.'

* * *

Ten minutes after she got home, Lorelei heard her phone begin to blare 'Super Star' and reached over to pick it up with a scowl on her face.

"You don't value your life do you?" She mumbled into the phone, feigning sleepiness just to get a rise out of the redhead.

"Well good morning to you too," Lorelei cracked her neck as Lydia spoke, "Anyway, I'll be over at you house in 25 minutes with bagels and coffee. How did you have yours again?"

Lorelei sighed realising there was no way out of it.

"Strong enough that if you gave it to an Elephant you would feel it shaking in Australia."

Lydia started mumbling about sugar levels and random shit that Lorelei had no reason to think about at 7 AM.

"See you soon."

Lydia hung up leaving Lorelei to shuffle into the bathroom and brush her hair and change into some pyjamas to fake having slept at home.

* * *

Lorelei slid the door open to reveal Lydia.

"You don't actually look half bad in the morning," Lydia commented as she walked into Lorelei's loft.

"Um… Thank you?" Lorelei replied looking down at the opaque dressing gown she had thrown on.

"Any way, here's your calorie filled muffin and your heart attack inducing coffee," Lydia handed a Starbucks doggy bag* over to Lorelei, "How do you stay so skinny anyway? You're always stuffing your face with tator-tots and pie. It's very discerning."

"I don't eat that much…" Lorelei mumbled.

"Sure you don't. Where's your room again?" Lydia asked looking Lorelei up and down, "Because I'm assuming you're not going to school dressed like that."

Lorelei sighed, realising Lydia would never let her leave if she couldn't play dolly first.

"This way."

* * *

Lorelei stepped out of the shower and wrapped a tower around her. Behind that door was Lydia waiting with who knows what picked out for her, underwear and all.

Sighing she opened the door and was immediately ambushed by Lydia shoving underwear in her face.

"You have a surprisingly large collection of lingerie," Lydia casually stated like it was an everyday topic.

Lorelei ignored her unusual comment and walked back into the bathroom to get into her underwear.

When she stepped out again she saw a pretty green coat dress laid out next to a pair of black heels and her Givenchy clutch on her bed.

"Nice," Lorelei commented walking over to the bed.

"You have a tattoo?" Lydia asked in disbelief from behind her.

Lorelei turned remembering she was still in her underwear, making her tattoos visible.

"Umm, a couple actually," Lorelei said picking up the dress.

"And scars. Lots of scars," Lydia stated, causing Lorelei to look over to her.

"Yeah, it's an occupational hazard I guess," Lorelei muttered scratching the back of her head, unintentionally creating an awkward silence.

"Anyway," Lydia said, after Lorelei had gotten the dress and some deodorant on, "Your coming to my house to watch _The Notebook, The Fault in Our Stars_ and whatever movie you choose with me tonight."

"What!?" Lorelei screeched, snapping her head around to look at Lydia, "I'm not letting John Green fuck my life up anymore!"

"Oh, so you've read the book."

"Yes. I have."

"You're still coming. Alison is as well," Lorelei looked down at her feet weighing her options.

-Lie to Lydia and say she already had plans. No she would ask what plans.

-Say she'd already seen them. No Lydia would know she was lying or insist she rewatch them.

-Say she was sick. Nope, Lydia knew she wasn't.

-Say that she was absolutely still not over the book and needed to finish gluing her heart back together with her own tears. Very accurate, but still not enough to deter the redhead.

"Fine," Lorelei said with a sigh, "Pass me my shoes."

* * *

"Are you putting on eyeliner? Really?" Lydia looked over to Lorelei.

"Well," Lorelei said, putting the cap back on, "I forgot to do it at home."

"You're driving!" Lydia grabbed the eyeliner out of Lorelei's hands and shoved it in the glove compartment.

"It's not the worst I've done…" Lorelei mumbled under her breath, "Why did you decide to come over again? You have your own car."

"Because I needed to speak with you."

Lorelei looked over to Lydia and raised an eyebrow, "I have a phone."

"Yes, but this is more important."

"Really?" Lorelei asked slightly interested.

"Yes," Lydia looked over to Lorelei, "As you know, I have a reputation to up hold."

"Here we go..." Lorelei mumbled.

"And, since your my friend, you are part of that reputation and therefore your actions and appearance influence my standing," Lorelei let Lydia rant on for a bit, adding a 'um-hum' and 'sure' every now and then.

"So who is it going to be?" Lydia asked with an expectant look on her face.

"What's who going to be?" Lorelei asked.

"Were you not listening? I said that you need to increase your reputation! I only have the best around me," Lydia took her phone out of her bag and started to look for something, "I've made a list of suitable guys already. This one here is a few ranks below Scott, and he has a really huge-"

"Whoa ducky," Lorelei cut in, "I'm not going out with some jailbait freshmen."

"What are you talking about? Fifteen isn't jailbait."

"It is if you're twenty-two!" Lorelei flicked on the indicator before turning the corner.

"What do you mean, 'twenty-two'?" Lydia looked at Lorelei suspiciously.

"I mean, I'm twenty-two and fifteen year olds are ever so slightly illegal to shag!" Lorelei started to turn into the school parking lot.

"You're twenty-two?" Lydia asked.

"Yes I thought I told you already," Lorelei pulled up into a spot that Lydia normally parked before mumbling, "Alias' are getting hard to remember."

Lydia looked deep in thought for a moment.

"What about Derek?"

Lorelei's head snapped around to Lydia.

"De-Derek? What about Derek?" Lorelei started to chew on her bottom lip.

The red head survey her for a second before smiling.

"Unless there's already something going on?" Lydia tilted her head innocently, "And I'm guessing that leather jacket that was kicked under your bed wasn't yours…"

"W-What? No, of course not. There's totally nothing going on. Nada. Zilch. Shénme shì zěnme huí shì. Rien du tout. Omnino nihil est. Hollol dirwy. Absolutely, positive nothing is or has ever gone on," Lorelei bit her lip again and gave Lydia an awkward smile before quickly grabbing her bag and getting out of the car.

"You didn't."

Lorelei shuffled away from the red head as quickly as she could without attracting attention.

"Don't you dare run away from me!" Lydia hurried over to Lorelei, ignoring the stares they were getting, "Lorelei Isabelle Durmont!"

* * *

Lorelei sat at the lunch table shoving tator tots into her mouth.

The wonder twins were sitting across from her with Alison, Isaac was on her right with Boyd beside him.

"Are you coming to the game?" Scott asked Lorelei.

"Eying" Lorelei mumbled, pointing to her mouth.

Lorelei was glad that no one pursued more conversation after that and continued to shovel food in her mouth, giving her an excuse not to answer anything.

That was until Lydia burst into the room.

"Lorelei Elizabeth Durmont!" She said slamming her tray onto the table, making Stiles jump and spill ketchup on Scott.

"That's not my name," Lorelei mumbled attempting to shove another forkful of food into her mouth.

"Oh no you don't," Lydia said, and knocked her fork away, "Don't think you can avoid me. Your just confirming what happened and you know it!"

This peaked Isaac's attention.

"What happened?" He said moving closer to them.

"Well it turns out that Lorelei and Der-" Lorelei quickly covered Lydia's mouth with her hand.

"Nothing happened," Lorelei squeaked, quickly grabbed her purse and started to run away.

"Nuh uh," Isaac said, hooking his arms around her waist and sitting her back down, "I'm interested now."

"Yeah," Stiles said, scooting forward in his seat, "What's going on?"

Lorelei thrashed around in Isaac's arms.

"Let me go you prick!" Lorelei hissed.

By now everyone at the table was paying attention to them.

"What's going on?" Scott asked looking between them.

"Nothing!" Lorelei hissed again, finally loosening Isaac's arms.

"You're totally lying," Boyd said, pointing a French fry at her, "Your heartbeats going insane."

Lorelei continued to struggle against Isaac's hold.

"Murder! Murder!" Lorelei yelled out, attracting quite a bit of attention from nearby tables.

"He's trying to kill me!" Lorelei said as she started to jab him with a fork.

"What's going on here?" Mr Harris asked as he approached the table.

"He's trying to kill me! This is a public school, I know you don't have insurance, stop him!" Mr Harris sighed.

"Isaac, let her go, Lorelei, detention."

Lorelei stared at Mr Harris for a second.

"Why do I have detention?!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Because you're disturbing the other students," Harris looked at her smirking, "And because I get a sense of euphoria whenever I hand out detentions to moronic students like you."

Realizing she would just end up getting suspended if she replied, Lorelei sat with her arms crossed and sulked for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Okay, that is so not fair!" Alison cried out, notching her arrow, "I totally would have got that if you didn't start ranting about Greek Mythology."

"What's so bad about Greek Mythology?" Lorelei asked, "I was just pointing out that Hercules is his Roman form, not his Greek form."

"And then you started talking about how his Greek form would 'Be well good shag'."

Lorelei tried to stifle her laughter.

"I did not say that! I would never violate your innocence like that!" Alison looked over to Lorelei and started flipping her off before starting to laugh, "What was that? Are you laughing? Did you laugh? DO YOU BITE YOUR THUMB AT US SIR?!"

"What are you talking about, were the only ones here? Why would I bite my thumb?" Alison asked, leaning against a tree laughing.

Lorelei spun around, a serious look on her face.

"Do you not know where that's from? Seriously? 'Do you bite your thumb at us, sir? I do bite my thumb sir. Do you bite your thumb at us, sir? Is the law of our side if I say ay?'" Alison looked back at Lorelei blankly, "It's like one of the first acts in Romeo and Juliet!"

"Oh, I get it now," Alison smiled, mostly to herself, "And you just casually memorize entire passages of Shakespeare?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For the same reason I play piano, my dearest Alison," Lorelei looked over to Alison smirking.

"You want me to ask why, don't you?" Alison asked. When Lorelei gave her a slight nod, Alison sighed and continued, "Why do you memorise Shakespeare Lorelei?"

Lorelei's grin could have given Cheshire cat a run for his money.

"To make myself seem much smarter than I truly am," Lorelei chuckled, "Now we should probably start going, or Lydia will have our heads on spikes."

* * *

They sat in Lydia's room in pyjamas, huddled together, crying over The Notebook.

It was 6:30pm and they were 1 movie into their marathon. Lydia had picked The Notebook and Dirty Dancing, Alison had picked Ghost and The Fault in Our Stars and Lorelei, not wanting her tear ducts to die for exhaustion had picked Mean Girls.

"Okay," Lydia said after making her face tear free, " Now, spill."

Lydia and Alison stared at Lorelei.

"What?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

"DEREK!" Lydia yelled, grabbing Lorelei by her shoulders and shaking her, "What happened! Were your best friends and we need to know!"

"Come on," Alison smiled eagerly, "Tell us what happened!"

"FINE!" Lorelei shouted back.

"Are you blushing?" Lydia asked, "You're blushing! Tell us _EVERYTHING_! I want details! How toned are his biceps?"

"Oh my god, shut up and I'll speak," Lorelei said, blushing furiously.

Lydia and Alison sat leaning towards her.

"Okay, remember when you called and forced me into coming with you to get your nails done, but I couldn't get mine done because my hand was all bandaged?" They nodded eagerly, "Well the day before that, I was really sad and everything, and I did something stupid and hurt myself."

"And then what?" Alison said, urging her tho continue.

"Well, you know how Derek lives on the floor below me?" They nodded again, smiling like maniacs, "Well he heard glass breaking and me yelling and came up to see what was wrong.

"So when he came in, he found me in the bathroom and my hand was bleeding and he was really worried," This caused Alison to aw and Lydia to smirk, "So we went into the lounge room and he bandaged up my hand, and we sat there for a bit until I realised I was only in a towel."

"You tease!" Lydia said smirking.

"No! I'd just gotten out of the shower!" Lorelei replied, flustered by Lydia's comment, "Anyway, I went and got changed then we just sat there for ages talking about our lives and family and stuff."

Lorelei paused, biting her lip.

"Well? We need to know what happened!" Alison said leaning forward more.

"Okay, well, I don't know who stared it or anything, but we kissed, and then well…" Lorelei trailed off scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh my god, you sleep with Derek!" Alison screeched.

Lorelei hesitantly nodded before being bombarded with a flurry of questions.

It was going to be a long, long night.

And to top it off she hadn't even seen Kali's fleeting shadow at the window.


	15. Mice Make Great Drag Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing, Sassing and Bloodloss

Lorelei clambered out of bed and threw on a random dressing gown over her underwear.

"Stupid cold," Lorelei mumbled as she shuffled to the kitchen, "Stupid mornings. Stupid school. Stupid job."

She poured her cup of coffee and sat down on the lounge, turning the TV on.

'"Doctor Leah Hilliard is still missing and the police would like to urge anyone with information about her whereabouts to come forward,"' The news reporter had an absurdly bright coloured dress on for 6:00 am.

It had been a week since Lydia and Alison had dragged the confession out of Lorelei and they hadn't shut up about it since.

Whenever they saw her, they would start to brainstorm ridiculous ideas about how to get Lorelei and Derek together.

Alison was in favour of asking him out for coffee, and keeping it innocent.

Lydia wanted her to spray her perfume over the jacket he'd forgotten and leave it on his door step.

And Danny, yes they had told Danny, wanted her to go down in her underwear, give him his mail and walk off without another word.

Lorelei told them she didn't fancy _any_ of their ideas, because she just wasn't interested, while her mind kept screaming for her to leap into his arms and kiss him like a horny frat boy.

Not that she would tell them that.

Today, Lorelei had opted to avoid Alison and Danny and wear something that Lydia would burn on sight.

So that's how she ended up wearing a studded leather vest, Doc. Martins, a batman skirt and backpack.

"What are you wearing!?" Lydia screeched, when Lorelei climbed out of her car.

"Oh, this little number? It's adorable isn't it, and _oh so pop culture influenced,"_ Lorelei saw Lydia flinch as she saw the Doc Martins.

"Okay, so I'm going to avoid you for the rest of the day, okay? Okay," Lydia spun on her heels and strutted away from Lorelei.

Walking into Math, Lorelei walked straight past Allison, scooted around Danny's desk and popped herself down between Isaac and Boyd.

Isaac looked up from the very detailed sketch of something that was definitely not school approved, and frowned when he saw Lorelei.

"While I'm always happy to see such a pretty face," He drawled out, closing his book, "I have to wonder if your sudden appearance here has anything to do with Alison and Danny's conversation they were having before you walked in."

"And what exactly was their conversation about, if you don't mind telling me?" Lorelei looked from Boyd to Isaac.

"Well I didn't catch everything," Isaac started looking very interested in his cuticles, "But I think I might have heard something about mail and perfume."

Lorelei's head snapped towards Isaac, eyes flicking over towards Alison and Danny before speaking.

"Was there anything else?"

"Well I think there was," Isaac said smirking, "But I might need something to refresh my memory."

Frown forming on her face Lorelei's hand started towards her bag, before Isaac spoke again.

"Oh no. Not that type of refreshment," Isaac's smirk widened, "See, we have to help out a friend and we think your, _skills_ , would come in handy."

"So you want me to be some type of mercenary?" Lorelei asked, slightly surprised at their request.

"To put it simply."

"Well what would it entail exactly?" Lorelei asked grabbing a notebook out of her bag.

"Someone is coming to get our friend and we need to trap them. There might be some fighting and we know from experience that you are quite adept," Isaac looked to Boyd who nodded, "So are you in?"

"Yeah, fine. Anything in particular? Do you know what you're going up against?" Lorelei asked, pen ready to jolt down whatever she needed.

"Werewolves, some opposing pack," Isaac said nonchalantly.

"Wait," Lorelei said looking back to them, "It's not the alpha pack is it?"

"You already agreed," Boyd dead panned, speaking for the first time.

"Fine whatever. When is it?"

"Right now," Isaac said, grabbing Lorelei's arm and pulling her up.

Out of all the places Lorelei expected to rock up at, her house wasn't one of them.

"Um, guys?" Lorelei asked when she got out of the car, "Why are we at my house?"

"Because," Isaac replied, closing the door behind him, "You're not the only one that lives here."

Lorelei really regretted agreeing.

As soon as Derek looked in her direction she could feel herself blushing like a maid and saw him take a sharp breath.

 _Stupid,_ Lorelei thought, cursing herself, _Stupid feelings, stupid werewolves, stupid rules._

When Derek composed himself, he scowled in Isaac and Boyd's direction.

"What are you idiots doing here?" Derek was purposefully avoiding Lorelei's gaze.

"I have a stomach ache and he," Isaac said, pointing to Boyd, "Has a sore eye."

Derek shook his head before looking at Lorelei, "And you?"

Lorelei looked up from her feet, meeting Derek's questioning eyes.

"I really hate Math."

The boys had come up with a wonderful plan that in theory should have worked.

They had planned everything and set it up perfectly and now they were sitting on wooden pallets playing I spy.

Everything was going according to plan until Isaac pointed out that the security light was off.

"I'll go check it," Lorelei volunteered, desperate to get away from the sexual tension.

Standing up, she brushed her skirt off and poised herself, getting ready to jump to the next wooden pallet.

Just as she landed Derek's voice called out across the room

"Don't die now Storm," Turning around, Lorelei looked back to Derek.

"Same to you Hale."

There were seven leaky pipes, three flickering lights and nine cracks in the mildewy plaster. These were all casual observations Lorelei made will she was chained to one of the previously stated leaky pipes, waiting for Ethan and Aidan to drag her up to her doom.

All in all it was kind of her fault. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings and she had been captured.

One minute she's there, flipping a few switches, the next minute six-packs everywhere.

Ethan had come up behind her and pinned her down with his stupid werewolf strength and Aidan had bound her hands and gagged her.

Stupid Werewolves.

On the bright side, she had befriended a small brown mouse that had obviously smelt the half eaten cookie in her vest pocket and come to investigate. Now only if she could get it to unclip the lock picks that she had hidden in her armlets…

It was official. Ethan and Aiden were the worst prison guards ever.

Within the time she had been captured to the time she befriended the mouse, they had only come to check on her twice. The first time was when she had accidentally knocked over a can of oil and then when she had started singing 'Hey there Delilah' to the mouse that she had befriended and named Willam because she saw a speck of glitter on its coat.

It was all okay really, up until Kali walked in.

"Hello Kali. Still no shoes I see," Lorelei spoke, sitting up straighter in her bindings.

"Hello Lorelei," Kali hissed walking closer to Lorelei, "Still no sense of self-preservation I see."

Kali was knelt down in front of Lorelei before she spoke again.

"See I heard something the other day that you might find interesting," Kali paused before smirking, "I heard you and your little friends gossiping at that red-haired whor-"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Lorelei fumed, struggling against her bindings.

"Actually," Kali said, tapping her finger to her chin, "I remember another meddling whore. I met her quite a few years ago and she tried to kill me!" Kali screamed in Lorelei's face before grabbing her chin and forcing Lorelei to look into her now bright red eyes, "So I tied her up and took her back to my pack house.

"We had her tied up for hours before the people she had been with came to rescue her but it was too late," Kali fake frowned and made a gesture, like a tear running down her smarmy face, "I had already bitten her and because she was a hunter that wasn't allowed.

"Her father came in and shoved a blade through her heart and took her body away to burn," Kali's face morphed, showing her now fully extended teeth, "What was her name again? Melissa? No that wasn't it. Talisa? No.

"That's right," Kali lent forward and snatched Lorelei's face, scratching her cheeks, "Her name was Calypso Temp-"

"No!" Lorelei screeched, jerking against her bindings, "You're lying! You're lying! You're a liar! My father would never of lied about that!"

She snapped her head forward, biting Kali's forearm.

Kali jerked back and lashed out, clawing across Lorelei's face and chest with her claw.

Standing up, Kali walked out of the room, leaving Lorelei to slowly bleed out.

Lorelei tried to be stubborn and sit up right.

She tried to ignore the blood covering the left side of her face.

She tried to ignore the metallic taste that had found its way into her mouth.

She tried.

Willam the mouse had come back to her after Kali had left, and started digging through her pockets again for more food.

It was nice really, and having a small fuzzy thing running over her had made her think back to her childhood.

"Daddy look!" Fletcher let go of their fathers hand and ran to the pet shop window.

"Daddy, can we get one? Please I'll do my chores," Caelian widened his eyes and pouted his lip at his father.

"Buddy you know we can't get one. It's too much work and were not always home," Their father tried to grab their hands again but Thing 1 and Thing 2 had already ran into the pet shop.

Lorelei followed her father into the shop and started looking for the twins.

Their mother had taken Axel and Calypso to get their lunch and their father was stuck with the twins and Lorelei.

She found the twins with their faces mushed against a glass barrier.

"Shove over Fletcher. Let me see," Lorelei nudged Fletcher and looked into the glass box that the twins were so fascinated with.

Lorelei saw a swarm of guinea pigs scampering around the cage.

"Dad! Can we get one please?" The three children chimed in unison.

"I don't think you three would share one guinea pig. You probably couldn't agree on a name," Their father crossed his arms across his chest.

"Mummy would let us," Fletcher said trying to guilt his father into getting one.

"She would get one for all of us," Caelian said leaning closer to the glass.

A look of uncertainty crossed their fathers face. Lorelei hoped that it meant a guinea pig.

"I can't just-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello _," Lorelei could hear the mumble of speech from the other end._

"No, were in the pet shop _," Her father let out a sigh._

"Okay, love you too _," he put his phone back in his pocket and looked back at the children, "Mummy's on her way with food."_

Their mother arrived with Axel and Calypso five minutes later carrying McDonalds.

"Mummy, Daddy won't buy us a guinea pig!" Caelian ran up to his mother closely followed by Fletcher.

"Why not Ruben? It can be a little bit of responsibility for them," She looked at all of the children as she continued, "You can each pick a guinea pig and a cage for it. Now remember that this is a living thing."

"Yes Mum," The children said.

"Good. Axel can pick first because his name comes first," Axel stepped up to the glass and surveyed the pigs.

"That one," He said pointing to a black guinea pig with a white stripe down its back and a Mohawk because when you're a fourteen year old, you really want a guinea pig with a Mohawk.

"Okay, now Caelian."

Caelian stood in front of the glass for a few seconds before pointing to an albino.

"Him. He looks really cool," Caelian said with a grin on his face.

"Calypso."

Calypso walked up to the screen and gazed into it.

"Do they have any girls? I don't want a boy one," She looked over to her mother.

"Yes sweetheart. The girls are in this cage," Their mother pointed to the cage on the right.

"Okay," Calypso stood there for a moment before pointing to an orange Guinea pig with a smooth looking coat.

"I want her please Mum."

"Okay. Fletcher's turn."

He picked out a jet black one that looked the exact opposite from Caelian's.

When it was finally Lorelei's turn she walked over to the girls' cage and looked over them. Not seeing any that she liked, she walked to the boys' cage. She was just about to give up when she saw movement in the corner. The looked over and saw a guinea pig that took her breath away. It had a gleaming black coat and mismatched eyes. It was a bit odd, just like her.

"That one. With the funny eyes."

She was broken out of her reminisce, when Ethan barged into the room, Aiden on his toes.

Aiden frowned when he saw Lorelei's cheek, but didn't say anything, instead just walking over, ripping off her bindings and yanking her up.

The sudden movement had reopened the cut that ran down her shoulder, making a trail of blood follow the group as she was dragged away, finally falling into unconsciousness.


	16. Until Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale

Being a hunter meant having a healthy acceptance of death. It was just part of the job.

Go on a hunt and you live or die.

Sometimes you had a choice. You could heroicly give your life for someone else or some type of honourable bullshit and be remembered by the person who would then name their first born after you and that first born would tell their first born.

But that rarely happened.

Most of the time when hunters died it was in horribly painful ways, quite often alone. If the hunter was lucky enough to still have family and friends, then a bottle or two of scotch would be opened, but never tears.

Because that wasn't the hunters way.

Because hunters had to be brave and fierce and not give a shit if their baby brothers killed each other or if their mums were murdered under their Christmas tree because of some bullshit blood debt.

No.

You had to suck it up and burn the body.

That's why she left.

She couldn't handle the hunters life, so she ran.

But it always caught up.

When her father had found her bleeding out with a bite mark, he gave her two options.

Run. Or die.

He had convinced her that her siblings would never accept her now that she was, in his words, tainted.

He said she was lucky that he didn't shove his dagger through her heart where she stood for 'breaking the code.' He would spin some story to tell Axel and Lorelei that wouldn't make her a complete disgrace in their eyes.

So she packed up some of her things, gave him a nod and drove off.

She had been in hiding for the better part of seven years. The first two years were horrible to say the least. Always moving about and getting used to the temptations that came with what she was forced to become. The worst part was having to lie to her family.

To never see her brother running around at Christmas, carols blasting out of his stereo, with tinsel and fairy lights hanging from his muscular, tattoo covered arms or to hear her sister ranting about mythology and whatever book she was obsessing over at the moment.

It was at that two year mark that she had decided to give in to her desires to see her brother and sister. She had her temper under control as well as any other problem that could come up. But being the good child she was, she called her father up to see if he thought it was okay. His voice mail was Axel's voice, regretting to inform the caller that Ruben Tempest was dead.

She found out that day that her temper wasn't as controlled as she thought.

She ran again after that, this time to Canada. In the time she was there, she had settled down, bought an apartment and even opened a ballet studio.

It was there that she first met another person like her.

When she was first bitten, it confused her that she was different from any other werewolf she had been taught about. Now she understood. Just like there are different lores about witches and fairies and spirits, there are different lores that apply to werewolves.

Laura Hale helped her understand that. She explained all the things that came with the bite, and commended her for figuring so much out herself.

Laura helped her when Axel died from doing some hunter hero bullshit.

That was how they became friends at least. Everything else came later.

It started with going out for coffee after Laura had finished work, or Laura dropping by her studio with fish and chips.

It was a surprisingly sunny Tuesday that they had their first official date, watching some ridiculous Rom-Com and eating Chinese food at some shady hole in the wall. It was a Wednesday night when Laura moved in with her above the Ballet studio and they impulsively painted one of the walls night sky blue and painted on the phases of the moon. It was a Thursday morning, just after 11 that she realised exactly how in love she was Laura Hale when the dork broke her toes trying to copy her ballet warm up. It was a wet and dreary Friday when they got on the plane to Manchester so that they could visit the place she was born. It was a Saturday morning with clouds like ploughed fields when they brought a cat and named her Selena Kyle because Catwoman was Laura's favourite DC character. It was a completely and utterly normal Sunday when Laura proposed and they had Chinese at that dubious hole in the wall again.

It was a Monday that Laura left, saying that something was going on in her old neighbourhood and then never came back.

It was a Tuesday again when she got a call from an old acquaintance that her baby sister was in hospital with the same injuries that had ruined her life, in that same damned town that had taken Laura from her.

It was true. In the hunters life, even when you were out, it was never for long.

And Calypso Tempest would be damned if that same cursed life took her little Stormy from her.

Lorelei had been in a coma for almost a month, slowly healing in a makeshift medical ward in her apartment. It had taken a lot of explaining and pleading on everyone's behalf for Ms. McCall to not send her straight off to the hospital.

And much to the surprise of the pack, life went on, just as it always did, unhindered by the sudden loss of the young woman.

A pixie like woman had shown up after 3 days, claiming to be Lorelei's previously dead sister and paid for all of the black market equipment that crowded the loft. She denied the packs offer to call the Winchesters, stating that they were too much like their fathers and not giving any other explanation.

The pack visited regularly, giving the unconscious hunter updates on the war with the Alpha Pack. The pixie woman became a valued ally in the war between the pack, apparently holding a grudge against Kali.

The Alpha Pack was finished, the Dark Druid defeated and Scott McCall became Alpha. To say Lorelei was disappointed when she finally awoke by the sudden conclusion was an understatement.

It was rather fortunate that the room was filled by three other werewolves when Lorelei woke up. The moon shone full and bright onto the new lycanthropath and she was swiftly tackled and chained back.

The reunion between the two sisters was brutal and tore wounds into them, physically and mentally. Lorelei was reluctant to believe all the things her father had done for the sake of honour and was beyond pissed that it had taken 7 years for her to find out her sister was still alive.

After a week, it was time to say goodbye to the Beacon Hills Pack.

Scott was the first one to come up to her as she packed up. He told her again that she was welcome in Beacon Hills whenever she liked and asked her if she was sure she didn't want to join the pack.

Stiles followed, fidgeting and half heartedly complaining about how hard it would be to get his father to leave her disappearance alone before being drawn into an awkward one armed hug.

Peter Hale followed and gave one of the most roundabout well meaning farewells in the history of ever.

Isaac goofed around a bit and said he still couldn't believe that he had been one of the last to find out her real age. They shared a hug and bit of mutual teasing over each others cardigans.

Saying goodbye to Allison had been hard and strained the small amount of control Lorelei had gained in the time since she had turned.

Derek's goodbye had left her smiling slightly. He had reminded her about the piano recital she owed him and kissed her before walking off.

Lydia's goodbye had left them both crying after several shoe related insults and redhead jokes. Lorelei had to abruptly rush off to calm herself down, when her eyes had started to turn bright blue, cutting their goodbye short.

Surprisingly, Ms. McCall was the last person to come up to her after everyone else had left.

"So you're leaving town now?" Ms. McCall asked, arms crossed under her chest.

"I guess so," Lorelei spoke, looking for her shoes. She bit her lip, before looking up and speaking, "I'm going to miss this. Each and everyone of you."

Ms. McCall looked at her, smiling.

"Scott was right you know, you're always welcome here."

"I know," Lorelei gave her a sad half-smile before looking back briefly to Calypso who was pilling boxes into the trunk of her car, "But it's not right for me here. I finally have a family again."

Ms. McCall looked down, deep in thought for a second, before speaking again, "I know I haven't spoken to you all that much Lorelei, but I know how much you mean to them. I saw them crowding around you when you were asleep. I walked in on Stiles reading to you with a Darth Vader voice manipulation mask on more than once. You mean so much to everyone here. Lorelei, you had a family right here all along."

At her words, Lorelei felt hot tears slide down her face.

"I know. That's why I have to go," Ms. McCall reached up and wiped the tears gathering under Lorelei's eyes as she spoke, "I know that no matter how long I'm away I can always come back. Calypso's in a pack up in Canada full of blue eyes, former Omegas ad ex-hunters. I'll be happy there and I'll learn all I can so that when I come back, I can help you all as much as you helped me."

"So you're definitely coming back?" Ms. McCall asked, with a glint of emotion in her eyes.

"Definitely," Lorelei smiled at the woman standing in front of her. Calypso called out to her from the archway of the drivers side door and Ms. McCall pulled her into a tight hug, "Until next time."


End file.
